A quién tu decidiste amar
by susanramos24
Summary: Esta es la historia de Hiyoshi y Kirihara enfrentados por en un triángulo amoroso, ¿Rima escogerá al futuro rey de Hyotei o al demonio del RikkaDai?. Hiyoshi "Siempre ha estado a mi lado y me ha sonreído amablemente", Kirihara "Calmo mis demonios". HiyoshixOCxKirihara.
1. Chapter 1: Recordando

Hola a todos, espero que este FIC les guste. POT no me pertenece solo tome a los personajes para crear esta historia

 **FICHA**

 **Nombre:** Minase Rima  
 **Secundaria Hyotei:** 2er año.  
 **Clase:** Hiyoshi Wakashi **  
** **Hobby:** danza.  
 **Mejor Materia:** inglés y música,  
 **Peor Materia:** Matemáticas  
 **Comité:** de cultura  
 **Lugar más visitado de la escuela:** salón de música.  
 **Colores favoritos:** Coral.  
 **Películas y libros favoritos:** Horror, Clásicos.  
 **Música favorita:** clásicos.  
 **Tipo favorito:** chicos con voluntad fuerte.  
 **Personalidad:** Dulce y alegre 

Cap 1: Recordando

Un chico de cabellos negros y mirada esmeralda dormía en el bus, este va camino a su escuela, pero el joven no se despertó hasta luego de 30 minutos. Una vez llegado a su última parada, el conductor trata de despertarlo.

Conductor: chico despierta, es la última parada- lo mueve hasta que el chico despierta.  
Kirihara: ¿qué?-dice somnoliento hasta procesar lo dicho por el conductor-¡rayos me dormí otra vez!- se baja inmediatamente.  
Conductor: estos chicos.

Al bajar el chico de cabellos desordenados se da cuenta que no está cerca de su escuela, llama a su Sub-capitan para que lo ayude, sin duda se perdería el entrenamiento de la mañana. Había cambiado de bus para llegar más rápido al Rikkai pero sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido y ahora se pasó del paradero. Sanada le dijo que tratará de buscar a alguien para saber dónde estaba, dicho esto el As del Rikkai camina por varios minutos hasta llegar a una escuela.

Kirihara: ¿escuela Hyotei?-sonríe- bueno entraré a ver si me dicen cómo llegar al mío-camina dentro del colegio buscando a alguien que lo ayude, era temprano pero al menos debería haber alguien de algún club.

A pocos pasos de la entrada una joven de largos cabellos castaño claro caminaba buscando a alguien con la vista, era de contextura delgada y delicada, su tez era clara y sus ojos color morado.

Chica: me pregunto ¿dónde estará Wakashi?- al voltear se encuentra con el azabache, sus miradas se cruzan viéndose ambos por varios segundos, sin duda el azabache tenía unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que lograron capturar su atención, al cabo de unos segundos la joven reacciona y repara en que el uniforme del chico, no era del Hyotei.-disculpa, ¿buscas a alguien?  
Kirihara: ahh no yo…- el chico reacciona avergonzado pues se había quedado mirándola, la joven era linda y sus facciones delicadas, sin más pone su mano en su cabeza algo avergonzado- la verdad me perdí y quería preguntarle a alguien si me podría ayudar con la dirección.- sonríe nervioso.  
Chica: Claro-sonríe y mira detenidamente su uniforme- eres del Rikkai.  
Kirihara: es obvio-dice arrogante, le gustaba que se conociera de su escuela, claro esta era una de las mejores en Tenis junto al Hyotei, imposible no conocerla.  
Chica: hay un paradero a 2 calles, si tomas el autobús llegaras en 20 minutos al Rikkai. –le da indicaciones con suaves movimientos, acompañado de una sonrisa gentil que le llenaba de confianza al azabache.  
Kirihara: muchas gracias.- el azabache camina emocionado hacia la salida pero se detiene de repente y mira a la castaña mientras se señala a si mismo con su pulgar.- Soy Kirihara Akaya, el As del Rikkai.  
Chica: yo soy es Minase Rima-dice con una sonrisa.  
Kirihara: Un gusto, Minase-san- se marcha a toda velocidad mientras la castaña ve como este desaparece a lo lejos.  
Rima: igualmente…Kirihara-kun-dice en susurro.

En ese momento aparece detrás de la castaña un joven de cortos cabellos con el uniforme del club de tenis de Hyotei, sorprendiéndola.

Hiyoshi: ¿Rima?  
Rima: Wakashi- dice sorprendida- no te sentí llegar  
Hiyoshi: uhmm  
Rima: ¿qué haces aquí?- dice extrañada pues el castaño debía estar en el entrenamiento.  
Hiyoshi: pasaba por aquí.  
Rima: ya veo- sonríe  
Hiyoshi: ¿Era Kirihara Akaya?  
Rima: si- dice sorprendida- ¿lo conoces?-el castaño asiente  
Hiyoshi: ¿por qué estabas con él?-dice serio viendo al chico del Rikkai subirse al bus.  
Rima: estaba perdido, así que lo ayude- dice notando el tono serio del chico.-¿sucede algo?  
Hiyoshi: nada- cierra sus ojos. -solo que eh oído que a Kirihara-kun se le conoce como el demonio del tenis.  
Rima: ¿demonio?-dice incrédula pues el azabache le había parecido simpático y alegre, algo arrogante pero no malo.  
Hiyoshi: en fin –suspira serio- solo no estés sola con él.

Antes que la castaña pudiera decir algo llega Ootori para llevarse a Hiyoshi pues su descanso ya había terminado y tendrían que volver a las canchas antes que Atobe llegará.

Hiyoshi: no te olvides de lo que hablamos.  
Ootori: oh siento interrumpir.-dice apenado  
Rima: no, no te preocupes Ootori-kun  
Hiyoshi: nos vamos.  
Rima: que les vaya bien!-dice sonriente.  
Ootori: Gracias Minase-san

Antes de marcharse Hiyoshi se acerca a Minase para decirle algo y luego irse con Choutarou.

Hiyoshi: cuídate.

Horas más tarde.

El inicio de clases fue tranquilo, como de costumbre la castaña se sentó al lado de Sakura Daidouji, ambas se habían hecho amigas desde que entraron a la escuela Hyotei en su primer año de secundaria, desde entonces casi siempre paraban juntas, excepto por aquellos momentos que la castaña estaba con Hiyoshi, sin duda el chico podía ser muy serio y por ello a Daidouji le costaba entablar alguna conservación con él y prefería dejarlos solos a ambos, después de todo tenía entendido que ambos eran amigos, pues según le dijo una vez Minase, ambos son prácticamente vecinos y ella toma clases de té y danza tradicional con la madre de Hiyoshi desde que estaba en primaria, desde ese día ambos se conocieron y comenzaron a tratarse.

Hiyoshi no tiene una personalidad abierta, siendo un poco hostil, se caracteriza por ser serio y tranquilo, es algo cortante para hablar pero goza de muchas admiradoras en Hyotei, además que se sabía que él sería el futuro rey una vez se marchase Atobe Keigo. Le consta a Daidouji que no es tan fácil acercarse a Hiyoshi hasta el punto de ser cercanos, a menos que estés en el club de tenis o compartas gustos en común, pero era difícil saber los gustos de Hiyoshi ya que es reservado con sus cosas y algo enigmático, esto es lo que más llama la atención de las chicas.

Una de las personas que más lo conocía aparte de Ootori Choutarou era Rima, pues desde que Daidouji recordaba, a Minase le resultaba fácil hablar con Hiyoshi, incluso lo llamaba por su nombre, claro que lo hacía cuando estaban solos, sabía que ambos tenían una buena relación pues ella es de las pocas personas con las que Hiyoshi Wakashi tiene atenciones, como ayudarla en matemáticas, estudiar juntos en la biblioteca, claro que también estaban Ootori-kun y Kabaji-kun con ellos, al igual que Daidouji cuando estudiaban en grupo, en ocasiones si coincidían en la salida regresaban juntos a casa, pues a veces Hiyoshi salía tarde de sus prácticas de tenis.

Hora del almuerzo

Ambas chicas se encontraban almorzando en la azotea, mientras Minase leía una revista de tenis que su amiga había traído.

Sakura: Mirá Rima!  
Rima: ¿qué ocurre?-baja la revista y ser acerca dónde dice la pelirosa.  
Sakura: Ootori-kun y Hiyoshi-kun están almorzando en las escaleras- dice señalando las escaleras que dan al patio. La pelirosa se queda viendo fijamente en dirección al de cabello plateado que conversaba a gusto con Hiyoshi.-sí que se llevan bien, ¿verdad?.  
Rima: si- sonríe- Aunque estén en clases separadas Ootori-kun sigue siendo su mejor amigo.  
Sakura: Ya veo- sonríe- que bueno que este año también nos tocara el mismo salón, espero que el siguiente sea igual - toma un bocado de su obento.-lástima que nos tocó en un salón diferente que Ootori-kun, es un chico muy amable.-dice con un ligero sonrojo.  
Rima: puedes verlo en los recesos y en el comité de cultura.-La ánima- además aunque el próximo año nos toque en salones separados, seriamos como ellos. - voltea a ver a ambos chicos y saluda moviendo la mano junto a Daidouji.  
Sakura: cierto- sonríe

En las escaleras del patio

Dos chicos se encontraban terminando su obento mientras hablaban del entrenamiento que tendrían en la tarde, al parecer el entrenador Sakaki no vendría por asuntos relacionados al equipo y Atobe se encargaría de todo hoy. En eso el de cabello plateado nota que en la azotea están dos compañeras saludándolos a ambos, ante eso Ootori regresa educadamente el saludo moviendo su mano, mientras Hiyoshi solo hace un pequeño gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

Ootori: escogieron un buen lugar para comer.  
Hiyoshi: si- dice indiferente  
Ootori: por cierto…-baja la mirada avergonzado- siento haberte interrumpido esta mañana con Minase-san.  
Hiyoshi: no importa Ootori-kun.  
Ootori: por tu expresión parecía importante-lo mira- ¿Todo bien con Minase-san?  
Hiyoshi: si- toma un poco de su Obento- solo…no la encontré con buena compañía.  
Ootori: ¿Ha?

/Flash Back de Hiyoshi/

En la mañana.

Un joven de cortos cabellos castaños regresaba a la entrada del colegio para dirigirse a las canchas de tenis pues solo faltaba 10 minutos para que el descanso que les habían dado terminara, en ese momento se percata que a pocos metros se encontraba una chica de delicada figura y cabello castaño en la entrada, ella era Minase Rima, su compañera de aula, se le hizo raro verla en la entrada, al parecer estaba conversando con alguien, cosa que no le hubiera llamado la atención de no ser porque se trataba de un chico y no cualquier chico, ya que cuando se fijó bien, noto que el uniforme era del Rikkai, ¿qué hacía alguien del Rikkai en Hyotei esa hora?, sin más el castaño se acercó un poco más para darse con la sorpresa que ese chico era Kirihara Akaya el As del RIkkai, ambos se habían conocido hace tiempo en un juego Junior, antes de que cada uno entrará a su respectiva escuela, el chico era un buen jugador, se había enterado recientemente que lo apodaban el demonio del tenis, por ser una persona violenta en la cancha, cosa que sorprendió a Hiyoshi pues cuando jugo en el torneo junior de hace años sin recurrir a ningún tipo de violencia, pero la duda era ¿qué hacía en Hyotei?, ¿vino con Rima?, imposible ella nunca le menciono que conociera o fuera amiga de alguien de esa escuela, ¿entonces? Se supone que las escuelas que tienen club de tenis se encontraban entrenando en ese momento pues hay dos entrenamientos, uno que era en la mañana antes de clases y otro después de clases. Se le hacía extraño que el aquel azabache este ahí, cuando vuelve a mirar se percata que la castaña está guiando al azabache pues le señala un camino. Una vez que este se marcha, el castaño aparece detrás de la chica tomándola por sorpresa.

Hiyoshi: ¿Rima?  
Rima: Wakashi- dice sorprendida- no te sentí llegar ¿qué haces aquí?  
Hiyoshi: pasaba por aquí

El castaño gira su vista hacían la dirección en que se fue el As del Rikkai y observa como a dos calles este se sube al bus.

Hiyoshi: ¿por qué estabas con él?

El castaño pregunta con seriedad, una vez que la castaña le contó lo sucedido, al cabo de unos minutos le menciona lo que escucho sobre Kirihara Akaya, a lo que la chica solo lo mira incrédula, sin duda Rima no era buena para desconfiar de la gente, en este sentido se parecía mucho a Ootori-kun por esta razón se preocupaba por ella, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente.

/Fin del flash Back de Hiyoshi/

Ootori: ¿alguien del Rikkai aquí?  
HiyoshI: según dijo se perdió y lo ayudo.-come su obento  
Ootori: ya veo- dice sorprendido.- el demonio del Rikkai…  
Hiyoshi: eso oí.  
Ootori: con razón te preocupaste por Minase-san- sonríe sonrojando a Hiyoshi.  
HiyoshI:…solo no quiero que entren a nuestro territorio.-dice mirando hacia otro lado ocultando su sonrojo.  
Ootori: aun así es admirable que protejas a Minase-san.  
Hiyoshi: Ootori-kun…-dice endureciendo su mirada al igual que su sonrojo.  
Ootori: jejeje lo siento.

Finalizada las clases todos los estudiantes que no estuvieran en algún club deportivo, o tuvieran trabajo del consejo estudiantil se marchaban a casa, pero los clubes como el de baseball, tenis masculino y femenino se quedaban a practicar hasta las 5 pm ese día.

Una vez terminado de practicar cada uno de los miembros del Hyotei se dirigía a las duchas para asearse e irse a su respectivo hogar, algunos miembros del club de tenis se quedaban conversando sobre posibles escuelas que enfrentarían en el torneo, otros se encargaban de mantener despierto a Jirou pues no dejaba de cabecear, el objetivo era llegar a las nacionales y para ello contaban con Atobe Keigo el Rey de Hyotei para guiar al equipo a la victoria.

Minutos más tarde un chico de cabellos castaños y seria expresión caminaba con dirección al parque para dirigirse a casa, pues el Dojo de su familia quedaba del otro lado de aquel inmenso parque, el cuál si no conocías sería fácil perderse, en ese momento siente pequeñas gotas caer sobre él, rápidamente saca de su mochila un paraguas compacto y se dispone a sacarlo para cubrirse de la incontenible lluvia, esa mañana se anunció que llovería y como era costumbre fue prevenido. Una vez que llego al parque sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver a una chica de largos cabellos castaños tratando de cubrirse sin éxito con su mochila, estaba sin protección de la fuerte lluvia.

Hiyoshi: Rima.

Se acercó hacia ella, ¿qué hacia su compañera ahí?, Por la hora ella debería estar en casa, ya que él había salido tarde del entrenamiento pues se quedó conversando con Mukahi-sempai, al parecer el entrenador Sakaki quería probar otras combinaciones de dobles, resoplo con fuerza ante la idea, pero ya llegaría el día en que jugaría en individuales 1.

Él siempre se preocupó por superar a los demás, GEKOKUJO era su lema, y su objetivo actual era superar al Rey de Hyotei Atobe Keigo, nunca había mostrado algún interés en alguien que no fuera superior a él y menos en una chica, pero en ese momento al ver a la castaña en esas condiciones no pudo evitar ir tras ella.

Hiyoshi: _/Minase Rima, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado y me ha sonreído amablemente./_

Al llegar frente a ella puso el paraguas de tal forma que ambos estuvieran cubiertos de la fuerte lloviznas, ante tal acto la castaña miro extrañada hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos grises ojos que no tardo en reconocerlos.

Rima: Wakashi-dice sorprendida  
Hiyoshi: ¿qué haces aquí?

Hiyoshi no se movió de su lugar, con su mano libre la tomo del brazo para acercarla más al paraguas pues por la sorpresa había retrocedido, al sentir el contacto la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, luego de unos segundos reacciona y le comenta que saliendo del entrenamiento se quedó conversando con Daidouji hasta que se marchó, por ello había demorado en ir a casa y repente comenzó a llover, para su mala suerte había olvidado su chaqueta y el paraguas que tenía se le había caído mientras paseaba con la pelirosa por lo que no tuvo más remedio que cubrirse con su mochila y esperar que pasará la lloviznas pues por tantas gotas no podía ver nada. Ante lo dicho el castaño suspira con enfado, en verdad Rima podía ser distraía cuando quería y más si se encontraba con Daudouji-san.

Hiyoshi: Te llevaré a casa.  
Rima: gracias - le sonríe con dulzura.

Hiyoshi alza una ceja percatándose que la castaña estaba con parte de la ropa mojada, pues esa pequeña mochila no cubría nada, por lo cual lanza un suspiro y se quita su chaqueta de Hyotei y se lo extiende sorprendiendo a la chica.

Hiyoshi: póntelo…-dice mirando hacia otro.  
Rima: No te…  
Hiyoshi: No era una pregunta- la interrumpe con un todo autoritario- vamos.

La castaña no pudo hacer nada más que asentir y ponerse la chaqueta encima y caminar junto a Hiyoshi, el caminar con él le hacía sentir una sensación agradable, por alguna razón el estar con Hiyoshi le proporcionaba seguridad. Hiyoshi también se sentía cómodo con ella, pues no era como las otras chicas del Hyotei, aquellas fangirls que lo engrandecían solo por ser deportista y el futuro Rey de Hyotei, Rima era distinta, era amable, alegre, cálida, de delicada apariencia, pero era fuerte, entendía su lema de GEKOKUJO y lo apoyaba en su meta se superar a Atobe.

Rima a diferencia de él, amaba la música, siendo está una de sus mejores materias en Hyotei, aparte de inglés, Minase tenía una bonita vos, que había logrado escuchar algunas veces, no sabía cómo alguien tan serio como él y alguien tan amable y alegre podían ser amigos, quizás el conocerse de tiempo haya influido en su amistad. El estar con ella no lo incomodaba, al contrario a pesar de la fuerte llovizna calidez era todo lo que sentía estando a su lado, sin saber la razón el estar con ella le daba mucha tranquilidad y una agradable sensación, lo único que le desagradaba de Minase era que le costaba desconfiar de la gente, en eso tenía similitudes con Ootori, por ello no le extrañaba que ambos se llevaran bien, pues tenían cosas en común, su amabilidad con las personas, su sentido pacifista y la música, hasta dónde sabían ambos iban en el mismo comité por ello se conocían y en ocasiones los había encontrado juntos en el salón de música, pues a Minase le gustaba como Ootri tocaba los instrumentos mientras ella cantaba, según recordaba sintió una gran incomodidad en esa ocasión al verlos a juntos en aquel salón, parecían divertirse y estar cómodos con la presencia del otro, cosa que incremento su molestia, hasta ahora no entendía el motivo de su aparente enojo de aquella vez, supuso que estaba fastidiado puesto que aún no lo ponían en individuales a pesar de vencer a Ootori, claro está que este estaba en dobles con Taki pero en fin.

Hiyoshi no podía evitar mirar disimuladamente a la chica manteniendo esa expresión tan usual en su rostro hasta llegar a la casa de la castaña, Hiyoshi la sigue dejándola en la puerta de su casa por fortuna había un tejado que los cubría de la lluvia.

Rima: gracias –sonríe mientras el joven hace una movimiento con la cabeza indicando que no hay problema.  
Hiyoshi: No es nada.

En ese instante los ojos de la castaña se abrieron enormemente cuando vio a Hiyoshi retirarse sin llevarse su chaqueta.

Rima: espera, tú chaqueta!-él negó con la cabeza  
Hiyoshi: no lo necesito.  
Rima: te congelaras.

Era cierto corría frio, la castaña estaba empapada y la chaqueta le proporcionaba abrigo, pero le preocupaba Hiyoshi, corría aire debido a la llovizna y estuvo todo el camino sin abrigo por darle su chaqueta.

Hiyoshi: tú dale mejor uso-replico él-Me retiró- da por finalizada la conversación, hace un gesto de despedida con su mano mientras retorna el camino a su casa.- me lo darás otro día.

La castaña lo vio perderse a lo lejos, esa tarde el aire corría con fuerza por la llovizna pero ella estaba protegida por aquel cálido abrigo, el cual tenía impregnado el aroma de Hiyoshi, inconscientemente no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

Rima: Gracias…Wakashi- dice con un sonrojo mientras abre la puerta de su casa.

Esa noche antes de dormir no pudo evitar mirar desde su cama la chaqueta de Hiyoshi colgada sobre la silla, se sentía bien el tener su chaqueta, a pesar de quedarle grande, ella tenía la suya pero por alguna razón se sentía más cómodo llevar la de Hiyoshi, sentía una agradable calidez, ahora que lo pensaba siempre se sentía así cuando estaba con él.

Hiyoshi no era una persona emocional o expresiva pero con el tiempo aprendió a conocerlo, él en verdad se preocupaba por las personas que considerara significantes para él, como lo eran su familia, los titulares del Hyotei y ella, después de todo aunque el castaño no lo dijera abiertamente, se preocupaba por ella, y lo demostraba con pequeñas acciones, un ejemplo fue lo de hoy, mientras pensaba en estas cosas un hermoso gato persa se sube a su cama, acurrucándose a su lado, en ese momento sus orbes morados se posan sobre este, la castaña esbozando una sonrisa ante este acto, no podía evitar recordar que de alguna manera, aquel hermosa bola de pelos la había acercado a Hiyoshi.

/Flashback de Rima/

Años atrás, una pequeña Minase Rima se encontraba llorando en el portón de su casa, su pequeño gato persa había escapado, su nombre era Rinho, se lo había regalado su madre para que le hiciera compañía por ser hija única, rápidamente se encariño con Rinho pero esa noche de lluvia, el pequeño Rinho se había aterrado por los truenos y al ver una ventana abierta salió corriendo con la pequeña castaña siguiéndolo pero esta lo perdió de vista.

Al no encontrarlo no pudo evitar caer en llanto sobre su portón, en ese momento llegaba de entrenar Hiyoshi con su hermano mayor, ambos se acercan a la pequeña, tratando de averiguar que le sucede, rápidamente ella les cuenta lo sucedido.

Hermano: Rima-chan-la cubre con su paraguas  
Rima: se escapó, ¿qué voy a hacer?-rompe en llanto cubriéndose el rostro.

En ese instante Hiyoshi se le acerca y le extiende un pañuelo.

Hiyoshi: No llores- la castaña lo mira con sorpresa y toma el pañuelo, antes que pudiera decir algo Hiyoshi sale corriendo.  
Hermano:¿Wakashi dónde vas?!-dice preocupado  
Hiyoshi: iré a buscarlo!

Le sorprendió la acción del castaño, después de todo creía que no le agradaba mucho, ya que las veces que lo veía en el Dojo, no sonreía, tampoco hablaba, no lo veía divertirse en algo especial, pero había mostrado preocupación por ella, después de que se fuera comenzó a llover pero Hiyoshi aún no regresaba y la lluvia había empeorado.

Rima: Hiyoshi-kun…-susurra preocupada.  
Hermano: no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Wakashi regresará con tu gatito, él es un chico muy hábil.

Para su sorpresa llega Hiyoshi corriendo a lo lejos, traía un pequeño bulto en brazos, el castaño lucia sucio y agitado.

Rima: es Hiyoshi.- este corre directamente hacia ella, estaba todo empapado y cubriendo con su chaqueta un pequeño bulto, del cual sale la cabecita de un gato persa- Hiyoshi…  
Hiyoshi: ¿es este gato verdad?- dice agitado

Conmovida por el acto, la niña no puede evitar abrazarlo efusivamente del cuello y llorar, el castaño estaba todo despeinado, su ropa llena de barro, empapado por la lluvia, su piel estaba fría por haberse quitado su casaca para cubrir al minino.

Hiyoshi: ¿qué te pasa?, ¿te duele alguna parte?, ¿te lastimaste Rima?-

En ese momento lo entendió, Hiyoshi no era una persona expresiva pero se había preocupado por ella y la había llamado por su nombre, entonces ¿Hiyoshi en verdad la apreciaba?, ¿no le desagradaba?, que la llamara por su nombre la había hecho sentir muy feliz, estaba empezando a entender a Hiyoshi.

Rima: gracias- sigue llorando abrazada a él mientras el hermano se Hiyoshi los cubre con un paraguas.- Gracias…Wakashi.- el chico solo se sonroja.

Al día siguiente en el pasillo de la primaria de Hyotei, se acerca llamándolo por su nombre, esto sonroja al castaño pues solo su familia lo llamaba así, esté solo le regresa el saludo llamándola como de costumbre mientras voltea algo avergonzado, la castaña lo mira confundida, pues el día anterior la había llamado por su nombre sin tantos formalismos, pero aquel chico solo finge no saber de lo que habla, en ese momento la pequeña niña no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa, a Hiyoshi le costaba reconocer abiertamente que se preocupaba por alguien, en verdad era un buen chico, era reservado pero le agradaba saber que aunque no lo dijera abiertamente Hiyoshi la consideraba una persona cercana a él, por ello la llamo por su nombre, sin más la pequeña lo mira y le pregunta formalmente si puede llamarlo por su nombre, porque eso la haría muy feliz, el castaño la mira sorprendido y suspira con un leve sonrojo aceptándolo, en ese instante suena el timbre de clases, ambos ingresa al salón. Desde ese día ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos pues Minase comenzó a llamar a Hiyoshi por su nombre, ella sabía que Wakashi era un buen chico, pero no le gustaba demostrarlo.

/Fin del recuerdo/

Rima: Wakashi…-dice con una sonrisa antes de dormir abrazada a Rinho.

Un día después.

En el centro dos chicas paseaban visitaban la nueva tienda que tenían pendiente, al parecer esta vendían puros accesorios cute, ambas aprovecharon los descuentos para comprar pequeñas cosas, como accesorios para celular o pequeños collares con distintas formas.

Sakura: qué lindo.-toma un llavero para celular con forma de osito.  
Rima: sí  
Sakura: oh mira Rima!

En ese momento la castaña voltea a ver lo que señala su amiga y nota un llavero pequeño con la forma de un chibi diablito, era de apariencia graciosa, con cabello tipo alga y sonrisa ¿arrogante?, sin saber por qué recordó a aquel chico que conoció ayer Kirihara Akaya. Sonríe y toma el llavero.

Sakura: ¿un demonio?-dice incrédula.  
Rima: me llama la atención-sonríe, en ese momento recuerda las palabras de Hiyoshi "Es el demonio del Rikka!" y se queda pensativa.- _/Un demonio ¿eh?/_  
Sakura: ¿ocurre algo?  
Rima: nada, solo recordé algo que me dijo Wakashi-sonríe.  
Sakura: ¿lo recordaste viendo un demonio?-dice más incrédula  
Rima: hablamos de algo relacionado- sonríe divertida.  
Sakura: sus temas de conversación son extraños- dice con una palpitación en el ojo.

De esta manera continuaron toda la tarde hasta que tuvieron que despedirse, Daidouji se dirigía a la estación de trenes mientras que Rima solo tomaría el autobús.

La castaña camina hasta llegar al centro, sin dejar de ojear una revista, al parecer había buenos artículos sobre el torneo de pre-factura que se llevaría a cabo en pocos días, los que ganaran participarían en el torneo de Kantou.

Rima: Hyotei.-dice animando mentalmente a su equipo.

El artículo hablaba de varios equipos entre ellos Hyotei, Seigaku y el Rikkai, en ese momento se da cuenta que abajo del articulo habla del bi campeón del torneo de Kantou, la escuela RikkaiDai y de cada uno de sus integrantes, para su sorpresa entre ellos se encontraba la foto del chico de ojos verdes.

Rima: ¡es él! –dice con sorpresa

Al pasar por el arcade tropieza con un azabache con cabellos de alga que iba en dirección opuesta, ocasionando que ambos caigan votando sus cosas, antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo, una fuerte voz llama su atención.

Kirihara: deberías mirar por donde vas sabes!- dice con voz enojada.  
Rima: lo…lo siento.-dice sobándose la cabeza  
Kirihara: bah –suspira con fastidio-¿estás bien?-regresa su vista a la chica, mirándola extrañado.  
Rima: si, gracias- ambos se paran, en ese momento la castaña se percata de la mirada sobre ella.  
Kirihara: te eh visto en algún lado-dice tratando de recordar vagamente el nombre de la chica- Ya recuerdo!, eres Minase-san.-dice con una amplia sonrisa.  
Rima: Kirihara-kun- dice sorprendida.  
Kirihara: debes ser cuidadosa.-la regaña

El azabache se dispone a levantar las cosas de la castaña, al ver la revista sonríe de forma egocéntrica, ve que está abierta en un artículo sobre él.

Kirihara: ¿leyendo sobre mí?-dice de forma maliciosa.  
Rima: ¿qué?- ve la revista.  
Kirihara: no te culpo- dice arrogante.  
Rima: No! Yo…-se sonroja de sobremanera, esta acción divierte al azabache.  
Kirihara: bromeo-dice divertido.

Lejos de enojarse, la castaña sonríe divertida, le causaba gracia el exceso de confianza del azabache y su arrogancia, después de todo ella estudiaba en Hyotei, era natural estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de personas. Su sonrisa llamo la atención del azabache que se sonrojo, no acostumbraba a tratar mucho a las chicas en general, a lo mucho saludaba a su club de fans del Rikkai, pero la sonrisa de la joven lo hacía sentir extraño, en si la castaña tenía una apariencia delicada y alegre.

En Hyotei

Hiyoshi suspiraba con fastidio mientras caminaba con algunos chicos del club para dirigirse a casa, nunca antes se había sentido tan fastidiado mientras caminaba con ellos, pero llevaban horas hablando del mismo tema, teniéndolo a él como tópico. Hiyoshi solo deseaba llegar rápido a la estación para no seguir oyendo la tediosa charla de sus sempais, para su suerte no estaban Atobe, Kabaji, Shisido y Yuushi con ellos o sería aún más vergonzoso.

Gakuto: Hiyoshi tiene novia!-exclamaba burlonamente el acróbata.  
Hiyoshi: Mukahi sempai, ya le dije que no es mi…  
Ootori: pero Mukahi-sempai, Minase-san es una chica muy amable y alegre.-dice con naturalidad  
Jirou: además se lleva muy bien con Hiyoshi-kun.  
Ootori: yo los apoyaría.  
Hiyoshi: Ootori…-dice con voz de ultratumba, no podía ser hasta Choutarou se unía a ellos.  
Mukahi: no importa- se cuelga de Hiyoshi- anda Hiyoshi cuéntanos ¿desde cuando salen?.

Sin más el futuro rey de Hyotei suspira con fastidio y repite aquellas palabras que no dejo de decir durante todo el entrenamiento de ese día, esperaba dejar en claro que entre Minase y él no había NADA, absolutamente NADA amoroso, solo eran amigos.

Hiyoshi: NO estamos saliendo y NO es mi novia.-los mira con seriedad- no volveré a repetirlo.  
Gakuto: ¿qué tan idiotas crees que somos?  
Jirou: no lo niegues Hiyoshi-kun.-dice divertido- además te llama por tu nombre.  
Gakuto: ¿quieres que te repitamos la escena de hoy?

Hiyoshi se sonroja cuando Gakuto y Jirou actúan lo sucedido en la mañana, tomando Jirou el lugar de él y Gakuto el de Minase con gestos y voz burlona.

Gakuto: Wakashil, traje tu chaqueta- Le dio una acentuación especial al nombre y le da su chaqueta a Jirou- gracias por llevarme a mi casa ayer, fuiste muy amable.- pone ojos tiernos.  
Jirou: de nada Rima-chan!- dice animoso  
Hiyoshi: No dije eso!-dice sonrojado  
Jirou: bueno pero le dijiste Rima- dice con sonrisa triunfal.  
Hiyoshi: NO de esa forma.

Era suficiente por hoy, se despidió de sus verdugos y se marchó, la cabeza le dolía, si no tomaba el bus a tiempo los mataría, ¿cómo podían ser tan idiotas sus sempais?, ciertamente que Minase le entregará su chaqueta en plena entrada de las canchas al terminar el entrenamiento de la mañana no ayudaba, pues estaba todo el club, si a esto le agregamos que Rima está en el club femenino de tenis, por ende cuando tenía tiempo y coincidían aprovechaba en verlo en su entrenamiento, saludarlo o darle ánimos al igual que a Choutarou, pero con él esto era malinterpretado por algunos miembros del club, pues a diferencia de Ootori, Hiyoshi no trataba tanto con chicas, algunos no lo molestaban a la cara por temor, pero esto era diferente con los titulares del equipo. Solo pudo soltar un bufido al subir al bus y comienza recordar ese día, la sonrisa gentil que siempre Minase le dedicaba, sin darse cuenta comenzó a sonreír en todo el camino, aún recordaba cuando la conoció.

/Flashback de Hiyoshi/

Años atrás, un pequeño Hiyoshi como de costumbre se encontraba entrenando junto a su padre en el Dojo, este le enseñaba artes marciales para que un día alguno de sus hijos dirija el Dojo, por otro lado estaba su madre la cual daba clases de té y danza tradicional japonesa a niñas del otro lado del Dojo, fue en ese lugar donde conoció a Minase, pues en ocasiones le tocaba asistir a su madre con algunas cosas, su madre contaba con varias alumnas, entre ellas una pequeña joven de cortos cabellos castaños, tenía una frágil apariencia y rostro dulce, con el tiempo se había vuelto una de las alumnas favoritas de su madre, al parecer su nombre era Minase Rima, iban en la misma escuela y tenía su misma edad. Él solo la veía en raras ocasiones pero le llamaba la atención sus suaves movimientos, muchas veces se la cruzaba en el jardín donde él solía practicar sus artes marciales cuando el DOJO estaba ocupado, en esas ocasiones la puerta del salón donde llevaban a cabo las lecciones de té, estaba abierta, muchas veces ella lo saludaba y sonreía con gentileza, cosa que lo sonrojaba pues por su sería expresión y mirada casi buscando pelea, no interactuaba con las niñas y menos de la clase de su madre.

Rima al principio se dirigía a él como Hiyoshi-kun, él la llamaba educadamente Minase-san, más no hablaban demasiado pues sus lecciones eran muy distintas, en una ocasión que su madre demoro en comenzar una clase Minase termino viendo un entrenamiento de Hiyoshi en el Dojo.

Hiyohi no entendía por qué lo hacía, en verdad le gustaba entrena solo, pero aquella niña le daba curiosidad, notaba como en ocasiones iba a ver las clases de su padre en el Dojo y ponía mucha atención a los movimientos, no lo entendía pero había notado que practicaba algunas posturas. Aquella niña llamaba su atención, por lo que le pudo explicar ella veía más que solo posiciones de batalla, si cambiabas tu perspectiva, los movimientos podías verlo como una bella danza. Ahora Hiyoshi entendía todo, hay más de una forma de ver las cosas, Minase era una niña interesante, buscaba encontrar su propio estilo en el baile y por ellos quería aprender muchos tipos de movimientos, eso llamaba su atención, de esa manera siguieron tratándose, sin darse cuenta Hiyoshi se sentía cómodo con ella, por lo que sabía a Minase le gustaban los casos paranormales, pues en la primaria de Hyotei la veía leer algunos libros de ocultismo en la biblioteca, bueno al menos una de las alumnas de su madre tenía buen gusto.

Una noche de lluvia Hiyoshi llegaba de entrenar con su hermano, al pasar por la casa de Minase, ella se encontraba llorando, al parecer su gato persa se había asustado por los truenos y huyo, Minase estaba muy preocupada pues el gatito que aún era pequeño.

Hermano: Rima-chan-la cubre con su paraguas  
Rima: se escapó, ¿qué voy a hacer?-rompe en llanto cubriéndose el rostro. En ese instante Hiyoshi se le acerca y le extiende un pañuelo.  
Hiyoshi: No llores- la castaña lo mira con sorpresa y toma el pañuelo, antes que pudiera decir algo Hiyoshi sale corriendo.  
Hermano:¿Wakashi dónde vas?!-dice preocupado  
Hiyoshi: iré a buscarlo!

Hiyoshi fue a buscarlo, la lluvia había empeorado pero el castaño seguía sin regresar, esto preocupaba a Rima. 

Hermano: no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Wakashi regresará con tu gatito, él es un chico muy hábil.

Para su sorpresa llega Hiyoshi corriendo a lo lejos, traía un pequeño bulto en brazos, el castaño lucia sucio y agitado. Hiyoshi no lo entendía pero ver a aquella niña llorando, le había hecho sentir algo e instintivamente salió corriendo en la búsqueda del felino, sin rendirse hasta encontrarlo, pues cada vez que pensaba que no lo encontraría se le venía la imagen de Rima Minase llorando, tal vez sin darse cuenta le había tomado aprecio a la pequeña castaña, no sabía por qué pero el verla llorar le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho.

Rima: es Hiyoshi.- este corre directamente hacia ella, estaba todo empapado y cubriendo con su chaqueta un pequeño bulto, del cual sale la cabecita de un gato persa- Hiyoshi…  
Hiyoshi: ¿es este gato verdad?- dice agitado, conmovida por el acto, la niña no puede evitar abrazarlo efusivamente del cuello y llorar.- ¿qué te pasa?, ¿te duele alguna parte?, ¿te lastimaste Rima?- sin darse cuenta se había preocupado por ella y la había llamado por su nombre.  
Rima: gracias- sigue llorando abrazada a él mientras el hermano se Hiyoshi los cubre con un paraguas.- Gracias…Wakashi.- el chico solo se sonroja.

Al día siguientes en el pasillo de la primaria de Hyotei.

Rima: Wakashi- lo saluda  
Hiyoshi: Minase-san- la mira sonrojado, pues solo su familia lo llamaba así.  
Rima: ayer me llamaste Rima- dice confundida  
Hiyoshi: no sé de qué hablas…- voltea su rostro sonrojado y Rima sonríe  
Rima: ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? me sentiría muy feliz.

El castaño la mira sorprendido y suspira con un leve sonrojo

Hiyoshi: has lo que quieras.  
Rima: entonces dime Rima- sonríe feliz, en ese instante suena el timbre de clases.  
Hiyoshi: vamos…Rima- ingresa al salón seguido de una sonriente castaña.

Desde ese día ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos pues Minase comenzó a llamar a Hiyoshi por su nombre, ella sabía que Wakashi era un buen chico, pero no le gustaba demostrarlo.

/Fin del recuerdo/

Hiyoshi: Rima…-sonríe mientras ve por la ventana del tren.

En las calles del centro

Rima: ¿llegaste a tiempo al Rikkai?  
Kirihara: si, por suerte llegue a la segunda mitad del entrenamiento.  
Rima: no debes quedarte dormido -sonríe  
Kirihara: ¿cómo lo sabes?-dice con total sorpresa.  
Rima: te veías con sueño-dice divertida, en eso Kirihara-kun le recordaba a Jirou-sempai.  
Kirihara: bah…-pone sus manos en su cabeza avergonzado- igual me regañaron…-sonríe ampliamente- gracias por tu ayuda.  
Rima: de nada ¿qué hacías por aquí?  
Kirihara: vengo a jugar al arcade, tengo la mejor puntuación en combate.-hace alarde-dice orgulloso  
Rima: ¿enserio?-dice impresionada, en verdad no creía que alguien que entrena para el torneo de pre-factura tuviera tiempo para enviciarse en el arcade, ni siquiera Hiyoshi tenía tiempo para hacer sus investigaciones de los misterios de la escuela.  
Kirihara: si, aunque últimamente ya no estoy tanto tiempo como antes.-cruza sus brazos meditando mientras llegan a una calle que se divide en dos caminos.  
Rima: me tengo que ir, nos vemos Kirihara-kun- se despide la castaña con una sonrisa.  
Kirihara: espera!-la detiene gentilmente de la muñeca-¿vives por Hyotei?  
Rima: si, ¿Por qué?-dice confundida  
Kirihara: Te acompaño, está oscureciendo- dice mirando el cielo.

En ese momento se le viene a la mente las palabras de Hiyoshi "solo no te quedes sola con él". Se sentía mal por no tomar el consejo/mandato de su mejor amigo pero en verdad no sentía que el azabache fuera un mal chico y en verdad se estaba haciendo tarde como para volver sola a casa, quizás Wakashi se haya equivocado sobre el As del Rikkai.

Kirihara: ¿ocurre algo?  
Rima: no es nada- sonríe  
Kirihara: ¿nos vamos?- dice con una sonrisa.- te dejo en tu casa.

La castaña sonríe y lo sigue, no sabía por qué pero le agradaba el azabache y su arrogancia, en el tren ambos conversaban de varias cosas, ambos iban en segundo de secundaria, les gustaba el tenis, a diferencia del azabache que era titular en el RikkaiDai, la castaña no jugaba tenis pero sabía del juego, sus equipos participarían en el torneo de pre-factura, para variar Kirihara alardeaba que el Rikkai no podía perder pues era el dos veces campeón del torneo de Kantou, y ya habían derrotado al Hyotei en el torneo pasado pero Rima defendía fervientemente a su equipo, cosa que admiraba Kirihara, pues le gustaba las personas luchadoras.

A diferencia de la castaña, Kirihara era pésimo en inglés e iba lecciones particulares para subir su promedio, esta quedaba cerca de la casa de la joven, así que no le era un problema acompañarla. Una vez que bajaron del tren el azabache la dejo en su casa.

Rima: llegamos- dice con una sonrisa  
Kirihara: que rápido-dice decepcionado.

El azabache había disfrutado de la caminata a su casa, el platicar con la castaña era entretenido, sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado volando.

Rima: gracias por acompañarme-le sonríe.  
Kirihara: ahora estamos a mano- sonríe ampliamente. .  
Rima: ¿a mano?  
Kirihara: por lo de la mañana-sonríe- no me gusta estar en deuda.-cruza sus brazos

La castaña lo queda mirando fijamente, luego de unos segundos sonríe con dulzura, llamando la atención del azabache.

Rima: eres interesante-le sonríe divertida dejando aun sonrojado Kirihara  
Kirihara: bu…bueno, nos vemos- se despide algo avergonzado por su repentino sonrojo.  
Rima: nos vemos Kirihara-kun-se marcha- te veo en el torneo de pre-factura.

En la calle

Hiyoshi se encontraba comprando una bebida en la máquina expendedora, ya había terminado de trotar en el parque, ahora se disponía a volver a casa, en verdad le hacía falta correr luego del día tedioso que tuvo por sus sempais, le hizo bien dejar sus cosas en casa, relajarse y luego prepararse para trotar, si quería practicar su GEKOKUJO debía estar en forma, el practicar artes marciales lo ayudaba pero necesitaba mantener su músculos trabajando, en el momento que se pone la capucha, acabando su bebida mientras se dirigía a casa, sin darse cuenta se cruza con un chico de cabellos rizados y con una intimidante mirada esmeralda, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro al cruzarse.


	2. Chapter 2 El demonio VS el rey de Hyotei

Cap 2: El demonio del Rikkai VS el futuro Rey de Hyotei

Era el torneo de Kantou, la escuela Hyotei se enfrentaría al Seigaku, todo Hyotei había ido a animar a los titulares, el juego se daría en 20 minutos, todos llevaban sus uniformes, Rima al igual que Daidouji tenían preparado una pancarta para su equipo, lo habían terminado en casa de Daidouji, por suerte la pelirosa vivía cerca donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo.

En lo que el juego comenzaba, la castaña se había dispuesto a comprar algunas cosas en la máquina expendedora, pues suponía que el juego sería largo, después de todo Seigaku había dado muchas sorpresas y por lo que se enteró por la capitana del club femenino de tenis Anzu sempai, Tezuka-san participaría.

Luego de realizar sus respectivas compras, se dirige donde Daidouji que estaba apartando asientos para ver jugar a Hyotei, antes que pudiera llegar choca con alguien.

Rima: lo siento-hace una reverencia.

El chico de largos cabellos y buen porte repara su mirada en su uniforme, al parecer la chica era del Hyotei, una escuela llena de egocéntricos. El chico se detiene a mirarla, en verdad la chica se veía menor que él por su delicada apariencia, dejando aún lado que era de Hyotei, la castaña era linda, sonríe maliciosamente y toma a la castaña fuertemente de la muñeca cuando esta se disponía a irse.

Chico: hee ¿por qué no tienes una cita conmigo?  
Rima: No- intenta soltarse.  
Chico: ¿qué soy demasiado poco para la realeza del Hyotei?-dice con burla- anda no seas tímida!  
Kirihara: Hey! Creo que te ha dicho que la dejes en paz, así que déjala.  
Rima: Kirihara-kun- dice con sorpresa.  
Chico: ¿por qué te metes? Este no es asunto tuyo enano-lo mira de forma amenazante al As del Rikkai pero este lejos de intimidarse pone una sonrisa sádica que espanto al chico.  
Kirihara: ¿acaso quieres morir?

El chico tartamudea y sale corriendo, reconoció al azabache, sin duda este lo había aterrado con una de sus típicas miradas. Él sonríe divertido, volteando a ver la castaña,

Kirihara: ¿estás bien?  
Rima: si, gracias- sonríe apenada.  
Kirihara: tienes que ser más cuidadosa- dice serio- ¿voy a tener que seguir vigilándote?, eres increíble- suspirar con fastidio.  
Rima: ¿me estabas vigilando?- dice sorprendiendo al azabache que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había chico.  
Kirihara: No…yo…-voltea la rostro sonrojado- solo eh visto que un tipo sospechoso te rondaba, ¡cualquiera te hubiera seguido!- se defendió.

La castaña solo lo mira con dulzura, ahora confirmaba que Wakashi se había equivocado sobre Kirihara-kun, él la había protegido, no podía ser un mal chico, después de todo se preocupaba por ella. Rima tenía plena confianza en Wakashi pero el castaño no estaba exento de alguna equivocación.

El azabache solo se cruza de brazos mirando hacia otro lado, esperaba que se le bajara el sonrojo, la verdad era que había reconocido a lo lejos a la castaña y cuando se disponía a saludarla, noto a un extraño chico rondándola desde la otra máquina expendedora, confirmo su pensamiento cuando vio como choco apropósito con la castaña, el ver como la intentaba forzar a tener una cita lo había molestado de sobre manera,

La castaña recibe una llamada de su amiga Daidouji, al parecer daría inicio el partido y quería que se apresure, rápidamente su amiga le dice que está yendo hacia la cancha.

Rima: me debo ir- cuelga su celular  
Kirihara: Te acompañaré a la cancha para asegurarme que nada te pase- dice serió.- dame eso- le quita la bolsa y camina rumbo a la cancha de Hyotei.

Con el RikkaiDai.

Los chicos se encontraban reunidos pues su juego comenzaría en 10 minutos y faltaba uno de sus integrantes, Kirihara Akaya, supuestamente solo fue a comprar algo en las expendedoras pero demoraba demasiado así que Sanada mando a Marui Bunta y Jackal a buscarlo.

Marui: ¿dónde se habrá metido?  
Jackal: no está en los baños.  
Marui: bah Bakaya…-mastica un chicle.  
Jackal: hey Bunta- se señala una dirección- mira es Akaya.  
Marui: ¿eh?

Ambos voltean a ver a su Kohai pensando que se dirigía hacia su cancha pero para su sorpresa este se dirigía a otro lado cargando una bolsa, extrañados por ello, ambos van en busca de su Kohai, seguro el muy idiota ya se había perdido y no recordaba donde quedaba la cancha, para idiota Akaya se llevaba el premio.

Rima: Gracias, mi cancha es esa- señala una puerta  
Kirihara: bien- sonríe y ve su reloj- debo irme o el sub-capitan Sanada va a matarme.  
Rima: ¿te desvié mucho?  
Kirihara: quizá…-se detiene a meditar sobre el camino.  
Rima: disculpa!.-dice apenada.  
Kirihara: no te disculpes!- la reprende- yo me ofrecí.

Para sorpresa del azabache una mano se posa sobre su cabeza revolviéndole el cabello, este era Marui Bunta.

Marui: te encontré Bakaya  
Kirihara: sempai!-dice sorprendido  
Jackal: ¿qué haces aquí? La cancha es al otro lado.  
Kirihara; eso ya lo sé!-se defiende.  
Marui: entonces…- se le sigue colgando y luego nota la presencia de la chica- ¿quién es ella?-dice para luego hacer un globo con su chicle.  
Rima: Soy Minase Rima, de la escuela Hyotei, un gusto.  
Jackal: ¿Hyotei?-dice sorprendido y mira Akaya quién sonríe nervioso.  
Marui: yo soy Marui Bunta el tensai del Rikkai y él es Jackal- señala a su amigo mientras revienta su chicle.  
Kirihara: ¿qué hacen aquí sempai? El partido comenzará pronto.  
Marui: por eso te estábamos buscando- le da un coscorrón  
Kirihara: ouch  
Jackal:¿dónde estabas? Sanada nos mandó por ti.  
Rima: lo siento, es mi culpa.- los tres chicos voltean a verla- Kirihara-kun se detuvo a ayudarme y se retrasó, por favor no lo regañen- dice con voz dulce.  
Kirihara: ¡te dije que no te disculpes!- la reprende- yo me ofrecí.

Marui se limitaba a ver la escena, ¿desde cuándo Akaya ayudaba a alguien?, se detuvo a mirar hacia la castaña, se veía tan tierna que no pudo evitar abrazarla como un peluchito, sonrojando a la castaña que no estaba acostumbrada a que la abrasen de esa manera.

Marui: ¡que adorable es!, ¿No lo creen?  
Kirihara: ¡suéltala sempai!-lo aparta de ella- ¡ni siquiera la conoces!.

Marui solo sonríe muy quitado de la pena mientras Jackal lo sostiene, en eso Marui repara en algo, ¿Akaya la había celado?, desde cuando ayudaba o protegía a alguien, ante esto Marui sonríe maliciosamente mirando a Akaya pero antes que pudiera decir algo jackal lo detiene.

Jackal: perdón por su comportamiento. Ya debemos irnos- se retira jalando a Marui Bunta, siendo Kirihara el último en dejarla- vamos Akaya!  
Kirihara: mejor anda a la cancha, no sabes que pueda pasar.-se despide con su mano.-nos vemos!.  
Rima: Kirihara-kun!- este voltea a verla y ella le lanza una barra deportiva- para tu juego- sonríe amable sonrojando al azabache.- nos vemos!.

En ese momento se escucha la barra del Hyotei, es ahí donde la castaña se apresura, despidiéndose rápidamente de Kirihara, por suerte no se había perdido de mucho pero de todas formas Daidouji la regaño pues la tenía preocupada, pensando que algo le había ocurrido o que se había perdido, la castaña solo se limita a decir que no, que todo estaba bien, que le contaría más tarde, en ese momento ambas chicas se dedican a sacar sus pancartas de Hyotei para animar a su equipo en dobles 2.

En la cancha del Rikkai

El azabache era reprendido por Sanada, pero para su suerte Marui salió a su defensa diciendo que se demoró por ayudar a una chica, sabía que Sanada era estricto pero ante todo era muy correcto y no dejaría que alguien del Rikkai quedará mal por dar la espalda a una joven que necesita ayuda, pero aun así reprendería a Akaya.

El azabache estaba atento al juego de sus compañeros, sin darse cuenta fue abriendo la barra que le dio la castaña, al momento de morderla recuerda que él se había comido todo lo que se compró, es ahí donde repara en la barra que la castaña le había dado, en verdad eso lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba que alguien de un equipo rival tuviera atenciones con él en el día del torneo.

Marui: Nuestro pequeño diablito está enamorado-dice burlón sorprendiendo al azabache que no supo cómo ocultar su sonrojo. Bunta sabía que aquella chica le había dado esa barra- Te sonrojaste así que debo haber dado en el clavo.

El azabache iba a refutar pero era su turno de jugar así que solo pudo irse dejando a Marui con una picará sonrisa. Al terminar el juego del Rikkai, el azabache consume lo que faltaba de la barra, cuando vio la barra se dio cuenta que esta era una barra deportiva para mantener su energía.

Kirihara: otra vez estamos a mano-sonríe con arrogancia.

En la cancha de Seigaku y Hyotei

Había terminado la batalla de Atobe Keigo VS Tezuka Kunimitsu, ambos capitanes de sus equipo, el juego fue el mejor que haya visto, al igual que el más largo y lleno de tensión pues ambos lucharon hasta no poder más, para fortuna de Hyotei el capitán había ganado pero Tezuka-san dio cara su derrota, ahora el juego estaba empatado, definirían la victoria los suplentes, por Seigaku iba el novato Echizen Ryoma y por Hyotei iba Hiyoshi Wakashi, el futuro rey del trono, si bien sabía que Wakashi quería estar en individuales y no de suplente, esto ya era un gran avance pues a pesar de todo jugaría.

Sakura: Hyotei ganará!-dice animosa.  
Rima: Hiyoshi!-dice animando al castaño que solo hace una seña con su cabeza.

El juego entre suplentes comenzó, al comienzo el novato de Seigaku iba a la cabeza, todos los de Hyotei de sorprendían por sus habilidades, no era usual ver a alguien de primero jugar de esa manera y menos acorralar a Hiyoshi.

La castaña estaba tan centrada en el juego de ambos que no noto que entre todos los equipos que fueron a ver el juego, estaba el Rikkai, estos se encontraban en las gradas superiores observando el juego que definiría al ganador.

Hiyoshi se había recuperado logrando anotar dos puntos, estaba usando su postura más cómoda como le recomendó el entrenador Sakaki, el estilo de juego de wakashi se basaba en las artes marciales de su Dojo, logro darle una buena batalla a Echizen Ryoma.

Sakura: la danza del cielo  
Rima: eso es!- se pará de su banca haciendo puños con las manos-vamos Hiyoshi!

El juego continuaba, para sorpresa de Hyotei el novato Ryoma Echizen había sobrepasado a Hiyoshi, ¿qué tipo de jugador era ese niño?, parecía que evolucionaba con cada juego, a Hiyoshi le costaba seguir los peloteos. Rima se encontraba sorprendida por la habilidad de aquel chico de ojos dorados, era sorprendente, estaba destrozando a Hiyoshi con su Drive B. Una vez el juego hubo terminado, se dio como ganador a Seigaku, no…no podía creer que Hyotei perdiera ante un chico de primer año, pero lo que más le preocupaba era Hiyoshi, ella sabía lo exigente que era consigo mismo y perder de esa manera debió haberle dolido.

Rima: Wakashi…-susurra  
Sakura: podre Hiyoshi-kun

Al terminar de saludarse los respectivos equipos Hiyoshi pasa al costado de ambas chicas con la mirada era oculta por sus cabellos, iba a buscar sus cosas para irse, estaba enojado consigo mismo por perder de esa manera contra el enano 5-2 a favor de Echizen.

Rima: Wakashi espera!

La castaña baja de las gradas para dirigirse a Hiyoshi cuando esta por la ´puerta.

Hiyoshi: ¿podrías dejarme solo Rima?- dice serio, sin voltear a verla- no tengo ganas de hablar.  
Rima: pero…-se pone una mano en el pecho- no deberías estar solo.  
Hiyoshi: Es lo único que necesito.-dice gélido.

Toma sus cosas y se marcha sin voltear a verla, Rima conocía bien a Hiyoshi, sabía que estaba dolido, enojado, se reprochaba así mismo el no ir a las nacionales, esto le dolía a la castaña pues no soportaba ver a Hiyoshi de esa manera, la hacía sentir tristeza, sin detenerse a pensar en sus actos la chica corre hacia él y lo abraza por la espalda, juntando sus manos en el abdomen del castaño para retenerle, sorprendiéndolo enormemente por la acción.

Hiyoshi: ¿qué haces?-dice sorprendido  
Rima: No es bueno estar solo cuando estas tristes- hunde su rostro su espalda.

En las gradas superiores esta escena era vista por dos personas, una era de cortos cabellos rosa que se marcha para dejarlos en privado, otro era un muchacho de cabellos de alga y ojos esmeralda, su mirada era penetrante.

Rima: Wakashi…-Al no obtener respuesta empieza a deshacer su agarre, pero para su sorpresa, Hiyoshi se lo impide.  
Hiyoshi: No…-toma una de sus manos y la oprime con la suya, estrechándola contra él- quédate.

Kirihara Akaya miraba fijamente aquella escena, no sabía por qué pero se sentía extraño, Marui Bunta se acercó a él que no dejaba de ver la escena con una sería expresión.

Marui: ¿Qué haces Akaya?-pregunta curioso al azabache, que se sobresalta.  
Kirihara: Marui-sempai!-dice saltando de su lugar  
Marui: ¿pasa algo malo?-lo abraza del cuello- Dime ¿Akaya?- hace más presión en el agarre  
Kirihara: No puedo respirar Marui-sempai!

A lo lejos Marui deja ir a su Kohai con una divertida sonrisa, era divertido molestarlo, pero Kirihara no parecía reaccionar como siempre, en cierto modo el azabache se enojó al ver la escena, al ver el actuar tan familiar entre Minase Rima y aquel chico del Hyotei, que según Yanagi sempai, jugo con él en un torneo Junior pero a decir verdad no lo recordaba, pero si lo decía el Data master del Rikkai era cierto, lo que era claro es que ambos chicos eran cercanos, en ese instante sintió una mano tocando su hombro, de nuevo era Marui Bunta.

Marui: estás celoso, ¿verdad?- dice mirando a la pareja.  
Kirihara: Cómo si me importará!- dijo dando media vuelta, tomando su raqueta y dando por finalizada la conversación.

Del otro lado de la cancha Hiyoshi ya se había separado de Rima, está seguía con la mirada gacha, el castaño se dispone a alejarse susurrándole un "gracias, te veré luego" antes de perderse de vista, ante esto la castaña solo sonríe aliviada pues sabía que si no pudo cambiar el resultado, al menos hizo sentir mejor a Hiyoshi.

Marui: será una dura pelea-murmuro mientras fijaba su mirada en Kirihara y Hiyoshi.

Días después desde la victoria del Seigaku, se definiría contra quien competiría para la final, dando como resultado a la dos veces victoriosa, la escuela RIkkai Dai, quien derroto a la desconocida escuela Fudomine. El partido contra Seigaku sería hoy pero repentinamente una fuerte llovizna había caído, la probabilidad de postergar el juego era alta.

Una castaña se encontraba bajo uno de los tejados, había decidido ir a ver el juego del Seigaku contra el Rikkai al igual que otros equipos pero al parecer sería imposible por la llovizna, más igual decidió esperar después de todo no había traído paraguas, así que con un milagro la llovizna pararía y el juego comenzaría.

Un poco lejos de ahí tres miembros del Rikkai habían llegado, estos eran Yanagi Renji, Sanada Genichiro y Kirihara Akaya, que era mal visto por dos chicos de Fudomine que estaban presentes.

Kamio: Kirihara-dice con desprecio mientras este solo sonríe con malicia.

Ann lo miraba con odio no podía evitar recordar la forma en que perdió su hermano, Sanada ordena que se retiren pues notaba la tensión en el ambiente, se va seguido por Renji pero Kirihara decide acercarse al Seigaku, con una sonrisa retorcida se dirigiéndose a Fuji Syusuke, aquel chico demonio le gustaba estudiar a su presa pero para mal gusto se percata que también se encuentran dos chicos de Fudomine.

Kirihara: fudomine ¿eh?, ¿han venido a pedirle a seigaku que los vengue?  
Kamio: todavía nos queda las nacionales, el resultado no será el mismo  
Kirihara: ojala, porque si vuelven a jugar tan mal me sentiré ofendido- le gustaba provocar  
Ann:¿jugar tan mal?-se le acerca e intenta golpearlo pero es detenida por Kamio que la sostiene de los hombros.  
Kiirhara: si un jugador se lesiona durante un partido es culpa suya  
Ann: si se lesiono fue por tú culpa! Por tú culpa mi hermano está en el hospital  
Kirihara: antes el de Seigaku y ahora se retira el capitán de Fudomine, Tachibana-san y Tezuka-san, no debieron haber entrenado demasiado.

Antes que el ambiente terminará por descontrolase, llega Sanada para retirar a Kirihara, ya que el comentario del azabache habían encendido a Momoshiro Takeshi quien quería golpearlo por tales comentarios pero era detenido fuertemente por Oishi.

Kirihara: de todas formas nosotros seremos los vencedores-dice con altanería.  
Sanada: Kirihara, ve ahora mismo al banquillo  
Kirihara: ya voy-sonríe con malicia- solo me estaba presentando.

Una vez que se fueron a su respectivo banquillo.

Renji: Kirihara llegas tarde.  
Kirihara: solo estaba echándole un vistazo a mi presa- dice con simpleza  
Renji: Fuji Syusuke, ¿es un rival de tu talla?  
Kirihara: eso espero.- dice con una maligna sonrisa.

Media hora después el partido se había cancelado por la lluvia postergándose unos días, en verdad la castaña deseaba ver el juego pues Seigaku había vencido a Hyotei, que perdiera ante el Rikkai sería más humillante para Hyotei según escuchaba por Atobe Keigo, por otro lado también podría ver jugar a aquel chico del Rikkai con el que se había encontrado algunas veces, le daba curiosidad ver alguno de sus partidos, pero para su mala suerte se postergaba y no veía forma de regresar seca a su casa, pues solo trajo un pequeño bolso que no cubría nada, llegaría totalmente empapada, seguro la regañarían en casa y luego se enfermaría.

La llovizna era fuerte, no tuvo más opción de que correr y cubrirse con su pequeño bolso, trataba de evitar los charcos para no ensuciarse o resbalar en alguno, pero al correr a la salida se resbala con un charco el cuál paso desapercibido por la prisa, para su suerte solo se había ensuciado la parte superior del pecho y algo de la cara con lodo, en verdad no era un buen día, cuando se dispone a pararse y limpiar su rostro, una risa la distrae, alguien caminaba hacia ella. Frente a ella se encontraba el As del Rikkai con su mirada penetrante mirándola de forma divertida.

Kirihara: Parece que te levantaste del lado equivocado-dice con burla  
Rima: Kirihara-kun…-susurra  
Kirihara: ¿cuánto planeas seguir ahí?-arquea una ceja  
Rima: yo…- nota que, aún permanecía en el suelo, inmediatamente trata de levantarse,

Kirihara se agacha a ayudarla tomándola del brazo, parándola en un instante, en verdad aquel chico tenía fuerza, sin darse cuenta del poco peso de la chica, al momento de jalarla la atrae a su pecho ambos quedando muy cerca, se miraban fijamente, los ojos del azabache eran sumamente hermosos, sin darse cuenta el azabache se perdía en la mirada de aquella chica de ojos purpura, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, esto hace reaccionar al azabache que se separa un poco pero sin soltarla, estaba sonrojado.

Kirihara: ¿estás bien?  
Rima: si…gracias- se acomoda un mechón de cabello algo sonrojada.  
Kirihara: ¿planeabas irte así? -la miro de arriba abajo burlesco, viendo lo sucia que estaba. La castaña solo asiente avergonzada-supongo que no tengo de otra-suspira y se quita su chaqueta de titular para entregársela- ten.  
Rima: Kirihara-kun yo…-trata de negarse pues sin su chaqueta, solo estaría en polo.  
Kirihara: póntelo- dice serio-será un poco grande para ti pero te cubrirá.  
Rima: no es necesario.  
Kirihara: no me importa- se le acerca tomando su chaqueta y poniéndosela en los hombros para cubrirla.  
Rima: Te mojarás-lo mira preocupada.-El azabache la con sorpresa y sonríe de lado ¿incluso en esa condición se preocupaba por otros? ja.  
Kirihara: no la necesitaré, iré en taxi con mi equipo.-dice arrogante- además…es lo menos que puedo hacer-mira hacia otro lado algo sonrojado.  
Rima: gracias- dice poniéndose la chaqueta.  
Kirihara: no hay problema.-dice sin mirarla.

Con el Rikkai

Los chicos se encontraban esperando el taxi que los llevaría a ver a Yukimura al hospital, solo faltaba uno Kirihara Akaya, quien supuestamente solo iría a los servicios pero había demorado demasiado.

El As del Rikkai se encontraba sentado junto a la castaña, le había invitado una bebida caliente para que entrará en calor, por momentos no podía evitar ver de reojo como se veía con su chaqueta, le quedaba algo grande pero lucia linda, por algún razón no podía dejar de sentirse bien con aquella imagen, a nadie le había prestado antes su chaqueta y menos a una chica pero con ella era diferente, por alguna razón no podía evitar ayudarla, ¿qué le ocurría?,

Kirihara: ¿acaso viniste a verme?-dice con arrogancia y con una mirada maliciosa.  
Rima: algo así, quería ver como jugaba el as del Rikkai  
Kirihara: ya veo- sonríe con malicia.

El azabache no lo entendía pero se sentía bien hablando con aquella chica. Cuando llegan a la salida ambos se detienen cerca de la puerta para tomar su camino.

Rima: gracias nuevamente-hace una reverencia.  
Kirihara: deja de agradecerme.  
Rima: iré a verte al Rikkai para entregártela,  
Kirihara: no te preocupes, regrésamela cuando puedas- mira el reloj de su muñeca y se percata de la hora-es mejor que me retire Sanada FukuBuchou me asesinará por llegar tarde!-dice nervioso  
Rima: lo siento- dice apenada  
Kirihara: No te disculpes!- la regaña- yo quise quedarme contigo!-se da cuenta de lo dicho y se sonroja- yo…¡solo acepta mi amabilidad!- se voltea todo rojo.-allá están mi equipo ¿quieres que te llevemos?  
Rima: gracias, no quiero desviarlos  
Kirihara: como quieras-dice desconfiado- uhm, ¿tienes celular?-ella asiente y él extiende su mano- dámelo  
Rima: ahh está bien – se lo entrega y este saca el suyo mientras agrega su número al de Rima.- ¿qué haces?  
Kirihara: ¿no es obvio?, agrego mi número -dice con burla- avísame cuando llegues a casa.- dice serio- estaré ocupado por la final, solo tenla contigo.-dice mirando su chaqueta, la castaña asiente y- nos vemos.

El azabache se fue corriendo para desaparecer en un taxi junto con su equipo.

Días después en Hyotei

En la azotea.

La castaña se encuentra con Hiyoshi, lo había estado buscando en todo el descanso.

Rima: Te encontré.-sonríe  
Hiyoshi: ¿necesitabas algo?  
Rima: nada importante

El castaño sonríe y recuesta su cabeza en el muro mirando el cielo.

Rima: ¿qué haces?-se sienta a su costado  
Hiyoshi: pienso.  
Rima: Ya veo

La castaña se sienta al costado de Hiyoshi mirando el cielo, ambos se quedan varios minutos en silencio.

Rima: El siguiente año, llevaras a Hyotei a la victoria.  
Hiyoshi: Gekokujo.  
Rima: sé que será así.

El castaño mira fijamente al cielo y cierra los ojos con fuerza, ante esto Minase se apoya en su hombro dándole un ligero abrazo que sonroja a Hiyoshi. La castaña sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, conocía al castaño, lamentaba que no pudieran haber llegado a las nacionales, ambos se quedan en esa posición hasta comenzar los entrenamientos.

El castaño había estado entrenando arduamente durante esos días y Rima considero que Hiyoshi tenía que despejarse un poco, así que aprovecho el término del entrenamiento para decirle que la acompañe a su librería favorita para que le recomiende algunos libros, Hiyoshi acepto pues hacía semanas que no iba a la librería, caminaron por el centro hasta llegar a la librería, vieron varios libros que recién habían llegado, claro que los que compraba Hiyoshi estaban muy rebuscados, la castaña le pedía su opinión sobre libros que quería comprarse, en cuestión de lectura ambos compartían algunos gustos pero al ser literatura de horror habían obras que enserio la perturbaban y esto le daba gracia a Hiyoshi, ver a Rima asustada mientras leía le parecía tierno, claro que nunca lo admitiría. No lo decía abiertamente pero el estar viendo libros lo había distraído bastante del estrés de las nacionales, incluso había comprado algunos libros junto a Rima.

Al salir de la librería pasan por pequeñas tiendas hasta llegar a una heladería, en ese momento Rima sonríe, se trataba de su heladería favorita, Hiyoshi al ver su rostro solo sonríe y le propone entrar. Una vez adentro escogen una mesa con vista a la calle, habían pedido dos helados flotantes, más dos porciones de tartas, al cabo de unos minutos trajeron sus pedidos.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, ambos estaban pasando un buen momento hablando sobre los libros que compraron, el Dojo de su familia, las lecciones de danza de Rima, de Rinho y su glotonería, sobre el hermano de Hiyoshi que se encontraba en la universidad, sus libros favoritos y algunos temas de Hyotei.

Hiyoshi: en tres días son las finales -dice serio  
Rima: RikkaiDai se enfrentaran a Seigaku.  
Hiyoshi: Gekokujo-sonríe arrogante

La castaña sonríe ante el comentario de Hiyoshi, en ese momento el castaño se detiene a meditar y repara en algo.

Hiyoshi: ¿por qué me pediste que te acompañe?- pone una mano en su rostro curioso.  
Rima: lucias estresado, creí que deberías distraerte un poco.-sonríe  
Hiyoshi: ya veo.  
Rima: además- se sonroja un poco y voltea el rostro-…me gusta venir contigo.

El castaño pone ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y mira hacia otro lado sonrojado, ocasionando la gracia de Rima, en verdad Hiyoshi no era bueno en esos temas.

Al terminar su pedido se acerca la mesera a cobrar, la castaña se dispone a sacar su billetera para pagar su parte pero es detenida por Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi: yo pago.  
Rima: pero…  
Hiyoshi: dije que yo pago- saca su billetera y paga- andando.  
Rima: gracias.-le sonríe  
Hiyoshi: vengamos otro día.  
Rima: ¿enserio?

La castaña lo mira emocionada, Hiyoshi quería que volvieran a repetir su salida.

Hiyoshi: es tu heladería favorita y- cierra los ojos.-…también me gusta venir contigo.  
Rima: Wakashi.-lo mira con ternura.  
Hiyoshi: gracias- la mira mientras le muestra su libro- me eh distraído.  
Rima: de nada-le sonríe

El castaño voltea a verla y no puede evitar pensar "Rima siempre ha estado a mi lado y me ha sonreído amablemente".

Hiyoshi: Rima…-ella voltea verlo-daré mi mejor juego.  
Rima: creo en ti.

Ambos chicos se sonríen y parten a casa, era una verdadera fortuna que ambos vivieran cerca del otro, pues la casa de la castaña solo estaba a la espalda del Dojo de la familia de Hiyoshi, Cuando él la deja en su casa, la castaña lo invita a pasar a ver a Rinho.

Dentro de la casa de la familia Minase

La castaña deja a Hiyoshi jugando con Rinho mientras le trae algo de beber, junto a unos bocadillos pues se había vuelto de noche. El castaño acariciaba a Rinho que estaba echado sobre él, debido al torneo no había podido verlo a menos que este fuera a su casa, pues Rinho tenía la costumbre de ir al Dojo en sus rondas nocturnas para jugar con él o simplemente descansar en el amplio patio, cosa que no molestaba a sus padres pues siempre volvía a casa de Minase y no ocasionaba ningún estrago en casa, cuando termina de acariciarlo, Rinho se acerca a los estantes, en ese momento Hiyoshi ve las fotos de la familia de Rima, algunas eran con su padre y su madre, otras con Rinho, otras de ella bailando, otras con su uniforme de Hyotei, había algunas dónde están ambos en la primaria de Hyotei, en una estaban con Ootri, también había una foto suelta de Hiyoshi jugando con Rinho cuando era niño.

Rima: ¿Te gustan las fotos? –sonríe sorprendiendo a Hiyoshi  
Hiyoshi: …si.

Loa castaña sonríe y deja la bandeja con pastelillos y té en la mesa de centro.

Rima: Traje de chocolate- le extiende un pastelillo  
Hiyoshi: gracias- se sienta a comerlo  
Rima: Tengo más fotos.  
Hiyoshi: ya veo.

El castaño toma la foto donde está él jugando con Rinho y con un leve sonrojo le pregunta.

Hiyoshi: ¿por qué tienes esta foto?  
Rima: es de aquí.- Hiyoshi se percata que hay más fotos, al parecer un álbum.

La castaña sonríe y pone la foto suelta dentro del álbum que ella mis había hecho.

Hiyoshi: ¿un álbum?

El castaño observa el álbum de fotos que le extiende Rima, en una Hiyoshi sonría sonrojado mientras corre junto a Rima quien lo toma de la mano y lo jala, ambos lucían contentos, Hiyoshi sonreía, cosa no era muy común pues no era de mostrar sus emociones, pero cuando estaba con ella de alguna manera todo era distinto, en otra ambos estaban dormidos en el Dojo, Rima dormía con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Hiyoshi, esta foto estaba llena de stickers de fantasmitas, notas musicales, pelota de tenis y un piano que según la castaña los representaba.

Rima: Contigo son mis mejores recuerdos. –sonríe  
Hiyoshi: ya veo- sonríe de lado para que no lo vea

El castaño continua viendo las fotos, en verdad habían muchos momentos, incluso tenía fotos de Ootorí y él, alguna de sus senpai, había fotos de Jirou dormido siendo jalado por Gakuto y Shishido, mientras más veía se topó con una dónde él estaba entrenando en el Dojo con lentes, estaba con su polera negra manga cero.

Hiyoshi: ¿cuándo la tomaste?-dice con sorpresa  
Rima: cuando terminamos de estudiar-sonríe

La castaña sabía que Hiyoshi odiaba que lo vieran con lentes y que ese día cuando terminaron de estudiar el castaño pudo colocarse los lentes al creer que Rima se había ido a su casa para poder entrenar.

Hiyoshi: Eres la única que me ha visto con lentes.  
Rima: Me gusta cómo te ves.-dice con simpleza- él hace una mueca de duda-Wakashi es wakashi.

El castaño solo suspira y sonríe ante el comentario, era verdad con lentes o sin lentes él era Hiyoshi Wakashi.

Minutos después

La castaña acompaña a Hiyoshi a la puerta de su casa, pues tenía que volver al Dojo era tarde y había quedado en cenar en casa, había aprovechado en saludar a los padres de Rima que volvieron de trabajar, para ellos no era incómodo dejar a la castaña sola con Hiyoshi pues le tenían mucha confianza, era un chico serio y responsable, les gustaba que cuidará a Rima.

Fuera de la casa de la familia Minase

El castaño se queda viendo el cielo, este lucia más oscuro de lo usual, todas las estrellas podían apreciarse en su mayor esplendor, la castaña observa el cielo y repara en lo hermosas que lucían hoy las estrellas.

Rima: El deseo a una estrella.- Hiyoshi la mira confundido-es lo que solía hacer ¿recuerdas?-sonríe  
Hiyoshi: Un deseo a las estrellas.

La castaña le sonríe y asiente, le gustaba que Hiyoshi recordará esas cosas, por más tontas o infantiles que sean, pues hace años cuando estaban en la primaría de Hyotei, la castaña tenía la costumbre de ir al planetario, le gustaba ver las estrellas, se quedaba horas en el planetario, de no ser porque en ocasiones Hiyoshi o sus amigas iban por ella, la castaña no se movía. El planetario era el lugar donde más se relajaba, incluso hasta el día de hoy lo visitaba aunque con menos frecuencia de antes, hasta donde sabía también solía ir en las noches a las canchas de Hyotei a ver la lluvia de estrellas púes según ella la cancha de Hyotei era el mejor lugar para apreciarlas, hasta donde sabía a Rima le gustaba pedir un deseo a las estrellas, pues le habían contado que este se cumpliría.

Hiyoshi: ¿qué es lo que deseabas?  
Rima: que seas muy feliz-sonríe

El castaño la mira con sorpresa y gira la vista hacia otro lado con un ligero sonrojo, si alguien sabía descolocarlo era Minase, esto no lo molestaba, le agradaba que se preocupará por él aunque nunca lo diría abiertamente, al cabo unos segundos sonríe y la mira fijamente, llamando la atención de la castaña.

Hiyoshi: Entonces quédate conmigo  
Rima: ¿uh?

El castaño sonríe con la arrogancia característica de Hyotei.

Hiyoshi: Cuando estoy contigo, soy realmente feliz

La castaña sonríe, le gustaba que Hiyoshi fuera tan directo para referirse a las cosas, aunque era extraño que se tratará de emociones, pero eso mostraba la confianza que se tenían.

Rima: Si no lo cumplo seré tu enemigo  
Hiyoshi: muy bien.

El castaño se retira a su Dojo, en verdad había pasado una linda tarde/noche junto a Minase y había resuelto el misterio de ¿qué pedía noche tras noche cuando estaban en la primaria de Hyotei?. Lo que había dicho era cierto cuando estaba con Minase era realmente feliz, las fotos eran prueba de ello.


	3. Chapter 3: El demonio del Rikkai

Cap 3: El demonio del Rikkai .

Al llegar las vacaciones, todo el equipo de tenis de Hyotei iba a pasar su entrenamiento en el chalet de Atobe Keigo, aislados de toda comunicación, estarían varias semanas sin comunicarse con nadie para dedicarse solo al entrenamiento en el área del campo, Seigaku también se encontraba preparándose en un campamento para estar preparados cuando les toque jugar contra el Rikkai.

En la salida de Hyotei, los titulares abordaban al bus de Atobe (si, todo lo suyo tiene su nombre impreso tal cual marca registrada), aquel bus era espacioso y estaba lleno de comodidades para el largo viaje.

Un poco lejos de ahí, Rima hablaba con Hiyoshi, había escuchado por Ootori-kun que el club de tenis iría a entrenar pero ignoraba el lugar, ella sabía que no vería a Hiyoshi, eso la entristecía un poco, pues no se podría comunicar con el castaño, por esa razón fue a despedirlo en la salida, dejando a Sakura cubriéndola en el comité de cultura, no podía ocultarlo le gustaba Hiyoshi, planeaba decírselo cuando pasaran a las finales, pero esto se vio obstaculizado por Seigaku, específicamente por Echizen Ryoma o como le decía Hiyoshi "el enano".

Rima: ¿el chalet de Atobe-san?  
Hiyoshi: así es-toma su mochila  
Rima: entiendo- sonríe  
Gakuto: Hiyoshi!-le hace señas para irse  
Hiyoshi: debo irme- se despide.  
Rima: espera!- saca una caja envuelta en un pañuelo rosado y lo extiende  
Hiyoshi: ¿Qué es esto?- dice confundido con la caja en la mano.  
Rima: son galletas, las preparé hoy- dice algo ruborizada-es...para el camino.

Hiyoshi no sabía cómo responder a este gesto, pero al ver el empaque y la expresión de Rima, no puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

Hiyoshi: gracias, no tenías que molestarte.  
Rima: cuídate.-él asiente.  
Shishido: Hey Hiyoshi! Ya nos vamos.-dice sacando la cabeza por la ventana del bus.  
Gakuto: ¡despídete de tu novia!.

Este comentario, bueno en verdad anunció público pues Gakuto tenía una voz de megáfono, sonrojo mucho a ambos chicos, Hiyoshi solo desviaba la mirada avergonzado mientras la castaña estaba con toda la cara roja de vergüenza, ya que todos los miraban.

Hiyoshi: …discúlpalos-dice con un tic en el ojo, mientras ve la mirada picara de Gakuto a lo lejos.  
Rima: n..no importa. –dice sonrojada  
Hiyoshi: nos vemos!-se marcha al bus  
Rima: que les vaya bien!

La castaña los despide con la mano, mientras era vista pícaramente por Gakuto y un raramente despierto Jirou, cuando ese par se unía comenzaba el apocalipsis, no pudo evitar sentir pena por Wakashi.

Días después

En la tarde

Rima iba de compras pues Rinho necesitaba comida, no podía evitar pensar en Hiyoshi, ¿él también lo haría?, o al menos ¿la echaría de menos?, él nunca se lo diría y ella no le preguntaría, suspira cansada, en eso se detiene y ve con sorpresa como a pocos pasos el As del Rikkai está que golpea furioso un árbol, esté al percatarse de su presencia y levanta la vista sorprendido.

Rima: Kirihara-kun- susurra.  
Kirihara: Minase-san, ¿qué haces aquí?-dice con total frialdad sorprendiendo a la chica.  
Rima: compraba- le muestra su bolsa  
Kirihara: ya veo.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por varios minutos recostados sobre aquel árbol, hasta que la castaña decide hablar, pues ya el azabache se notaba menos ofuscado.

Rima: ¿por qué reaccionaste así?

El azabache suspira fastidiado y le comenta que Sanada lo reprendió por haber bajado su promedio en inglés, ya que su tutor particular había viajado al extranjero, si no pasaba su examen de recuperación no podría jugar en la final y era malo en esa materia.

Kirihara: Perdona si te trate fríamente, estaba muy cabreado  
Rima: Entiendo, no te preocupes- sonríe con gentileza

El azabache no entendía pero estar con Rima lo relajaba, era extraño que se disculpara con alguien pero aquella chica no tenía la culpa de que él fuera tan malo en la materia.

Rima: ¿y si te ayudo?  
Kirihara: ¿qué?-dice sorprendido  
Rima: inglés es mi mejor materia.-sonríe- te puedo ayudar a pasar tu examen.

Kirihara la mira con total sorpresa, ¿enserio lo ayudaría para participar en la final?, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero al ver la expresión de la castaña no pudo dudar, ella hablaba enserio.

Kiihara: ¿por qué me ayudas?, somos de escuelas rivales.  
Rima: porque sé lo importante que es, además sería una lástima que te perdieras la final solo por esto.  
Kirihara: ya veo.  
Rima: ¿qué dices Kirihara-kun?-dice alegre  
Kirihara: está bien- cierra los ojos con una pose arrogante- te advierto que soy malo en esto así que más te vale ser buena-dice con burla arrancándole una sonrisa a la castaña.

En ese tiempo el Rikkai seguía manteniendo una fuerte rutina de entrenamiento, para ellos la victoria era segura, pero no por ello debían descuidarse, su objetivo era ganar el torneo y llevarle su medalla a Yukimura Seiichi quien sería operado ese día, en ese tiempo Rima le había devuelto su chaqueta a Kirihara, ambos se habían acercado mucho en esos días, pues el azabache la iba a recoger a diario al Hyotei, ya que la castaña tenía ensayo en el club, saliendo de la escuela, ambos iban a la biblioteca, Rima le explicaba a Kirihara inglés, en sus breaks solían hablar de muchas cosas, entre ellas del capitán del Rikkai Yukimura que estaba en el hospital, sobre el incidente del azabache en Seigaku y como de un peloteo dejo K.O a varios de Seigaku, golpeando a Kaoru Kaidoh que lo miró furioso, en ese instante su instinto de supervivencia lo llevo a marcharse, castaña reía fuertemente ante aquella anécdota, en verdad el azabache era divertido, ella comento que estaba en el cub de porristas de Hyotei, que jugaba poco Tenis que inglés y música eran sus mejores materias y de su relación con Hiyoshi, cosa que inexplicablemente hizo sentir tranquilo al azabache cuando le dijo que solo eran amigos de infancia, mientras los días pasaban algunos de Hyotei se extrañaban de la presencia diaria de aquel chico, esto inicio rumores, los cuales fueron escuchados en el transcurso de los días por su amiga la pelirosa.

Sakura: ¿Hoy es su examen?- Rima asiente.- ¿estás preocupada por él?  
Rima: sí.- se termina de arreglar mientras su amiga la mira de arriba abajo con curiosidad  
Sakura: Rima, me has dicho que te gusta Hiyoshi-kun, ¿verdad?.  
Rima: si- dice confundida  
Sakura: ¿Te sigue gustando?  
Rima: si, ¿por qué?  
Sakura: porque pasas mucho tiempo con el chico del Rikkai.  
Rima: solo le doy clases.  
Sakura: sí que eres lenta-suspira con fastidio- ¿qué no te das cuenta?  
Rima: ¿qué cosa?  
Sakura: tú le gustas, te llama, te escribe, te viene a buscar todos los días-cuenta con sus manos- incluso hay rumores que dicen que es tu novio.  
Rima: No digas tonterías, Kirihara-kun es solo un amigo.  
Sakura: solo te digo lo que dicen-suspira- recuerda lo que dijo Hiyoshi-kun sobre él -dice pensativa  
Rima: es un buen chico.  
Sakura: lo mismo decían de Chucky.  
Rima: ¡Sakura!  
Sakura: está bien- cierra sus ojos- no diré más.-sonríe ampliamente.

Ambas se retiran de Hyotei, ese día la castaña se encontraría en el centro con el As del Rikkai para saber cómo le fue en su exámen y si participaría en la final.

En el Chalet de Atobe

Los titulares de Hyotei habían vuelto de entrenar con Seigaku, no esperaban encontrarse con ellos por esos lugares, pero más les sorprendía las condiciones de su campamento, era totalmente diferente al de ellos, parecía que aquella casona se vendría abajo en cualquier minuto, sin mencionar las ranas salvajes que aterrorizaban a Gakuto que no dejaba de colgarse de Yuushi o usar a Jirou como escudo.

Dentro del Chalet Hiyoshi se encontraba comiendo lo que quedaba de la gran caja de galletas que Rima le había dado, en verdad estas sabían muy bien, pero no podía evitar pensar en la castaña, hace días que no sabía de ella, él nunca lo diría abiertamente pero la echaba de menos, ¿ella también lo haría?.

Ese mismo día regresarían a la ciudad pues en dos días se daría la final de Seigaku VS RikkaiDai, Hiyoshi ya había alistado sus cosas, solo esperaba que Atobe dijera que se podía subir al bus, para su fortuna esta vez le tocaría compartir asiento con Kabaji y no con Jirou sempai que constantemente devoraba con la mirada las galletas de la caja, si bien ya le había compartido alguna, sabía que Jirou era un amante de los dulces, por ello ocultaba lo que quedaba de la caja, esta vez Atobe los había acomodado distinto, Jirou iría con Gakuto y Atobe con Yuushi pues tenían que conversar de algunas cosas.

Una vez que se encontraron en el autobús, tras varias horas algunos de los titulares se quedan dormidos y Ootori aprovecha para hablar con Hiyoshi,

Ootori: por fin volveremos a Hyotei-le sonríe amablemente.  
Hiyoshi: si –dice mirando la galleta que estaba comiendo  
Ootori: ¿echas de menos a Minase-san?

Esta pregunta toma por sorpresa al castaño, logrando sonrojarlo

Ootori: estoy seguro que se alegrará de verte.  
Hiyoshi: Ootori-kun…-cierra sus ojos y desvía la mirada avergonzado

Choutarou sonríe divertido pues aunque no lo admitiera era obvio que Hiyoshi lo hacía, era su mejor amigo lo conocía, incluso se atrevería a apostar que el castaño sentía algo más que amistad por Minase-san pero no se daba cuenta, después de todo Hiyoshi no era bueno en esos temas.

En el centro

La castaña se encontraba hablando con un muy emocionado Kirihara, que debido al frio le había prestado su chaqueta del Rikkai, de alguna forma el llevar puesto su chaqueta se había vuelto algo normal.

Rima: ¿enserio?-dice alegre  
Kirihara: Si. Hoy pase mi examen e iré a la final, ¡estoy muy feliz!-salta como loco.  
Rima: ¡felicidades Kirihara-kun!

El As del Rikkai se sonroja, en verdad aquella chica se alegraba por saber que él participaría en la final, ni siquiera era de su escuela pero se alegraba genuinamente por él, así ambos continuaron hablando por varias horas.

Kirihara: gracias.-ella niega con la cabeza y sonríe.  
Rima: me debo ir, nos vemos Kirihara-kun- se despide  
Kirihara: espera!  
Rima: ¿sí?- voltea a verlo.  
Kirihara: ¿Quieres ir al arcade mañana?.-dice sorprendiendo a la castaña- será mi forma de agradecerte - sonríe ampliamente  
Rima: yo…  
Kirihara: soy el As del Rikkai no puedo estar en deuda con alguien de otra escuela- dice con arrogancia- Sanada Fuku buchou no me lo perdonaría ¿qué dices?.  
Rima: está bien.-dice divertida  
Kirihara: perfecto. –Voltea para irse- te veré aquí a las 3. Hasta mañana Minase-san.

El azabache se despide mientras la castaña lo observa perdiéndose a lo lejos, otra vez se había vuelto a quedar con su chaqueta, ya era común esto, pues no era la primera vez que se la dejaba.

La mañana siguiente

Las clases siguieron con normalidad, los titulares del club de tenis habían vuelto ayer, estos lucían más fuertes, seguían teniendo una imponente y arrogante aura que fascinaba a muchas de las chicas de la escuela.

En el break de clases, la castaña le cuenta a su amiga Daidouji sobre lo sucedido ayer con Kirihara.

Sakura: Vaya ¿Hoy verás a Kirihara-kun?.  
Rima: si- dice con naturalidad- quedamos a las 3 en el centro.  
Sakura: Con alguien del Rikkai- medita-uhmmm  
Rima: ¿qué ocurre?  
Sakura: ¡tendrás una cita!- dice emocionada- que envidia.  
Rima: ¡no es una cita!- se sonroja- solo…iremos al arcade.  
Sakura: ¿al arcade?-dice extrañada- raro lugar para una cita.  
Rima: no es una cita- suspira.

En los pasillos de la escuela.

Hiyoshi y Ootori se encontraban platicando mientras un grupo de chicas se ponen a hablar cerca de la puerta del salón, Ootori le hace un gesto a Hiyoshi de que lo espere pues tenía que darle algo a Kabaji.

Chica 1: Vi a Minase-san ayer, estaba con un chico- sonríe con picardía  
Chica 2: ¿enserio?-dice sorprendida  
Chica 3: seguro era con Hiyoshi-kun.  
Chica 1: No.  
Chica 3: Vaya! Entonces ¿Con quién?  
Chica 1: no losé, pero tenía el uniforme del Rikkai, parecía una cita.  
Chica 2: ¿enserio?-dice sorprendida- Vaya!  
Chica 1: O eso parecía

En ese momento Hiyoshi que estaba ignorando la presencia de las chicas, presto atención cuando escucho el nombre de Rima, si bien es cierto no era de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, está le fue imposible ignorar, ¿Rima en una cita con alguien del Rikkai? No, no podía ser cierto, ¿acaso era con Kirihra Akaya?, es imposible que sea él, solo cruzaron palabra pocas veces, no podrían estar en una cita, quizás sea otro chico del Rikkai, ok esta suposición tampoco lo tranquilizaba.

Chica 2: ¿cómo era el chico?  
Chica 1: lo vi con Yumi, era lindo, de cabello azabache y ondeado, tenía unos lindos ojos verdes.

Con este comentario Hiyoshi había confirmado que el chico en cuestión era Kirihara Akaya, sin poder contener su molestia se marcha a su salón ignorando a Ootori, que lo llamaba.

Una vez en clase Sakura nota un ambiente tenso por parte de Hiyoshi y decide preguntarle en voz baja a su compañera para que no la descubra la maestra.

Sakura: ¿ocurrió algo con Hiyoshi-kun?-le susurra.  
Rima: No, ¿por qué?  
Sakura: Hiyoshi-kun está más serio que de costumbre y no deja de mirarte.  
Rima: ¿a mí?- voltea a ver a HiyoshI pero este la esquiva malhumorado.- ni idea.

En el RikkaiDai

Las clases habían terminado y los chicos se encontraban entrenando, para sorpresa de algunos Kirihara estaba pendiente de la hora, esto llamo la atención de Marui Bunta y Jackal pues siempre que entrenan Kirihara ignora el reloj ¿acaso hoy tenía planes?.

Marui: hey Akaya- le surra Bunta- ¿por qué tan pendiente del reloj?  
Kirihara: tengo un pendiente sempai.  
Jackal: ¿pendiente?-dice extrañado.  
Kirihara: si- dice haciendo sentadillas  
Marui: ¿con quién?  
Kirihara: con Min…-se detiene en seco- con alguien

El azabache se calla de inmediato pues si decía que era con una chica sus senpais no dejarían de molestarlo de por vida, en especial Marui y no quería eso, después de todo era un ajuste de cuentas solamente con aquella chica del Hyotei, pero lo que ignoraba es que Marui Bunta nunca se rendía y se trataba de descubrir la verdad y molestar a Akaya, Niou lo ayudaría, seguido de un obligado Jackal que nada le negaba a Bunta. Luego de tanta insistencia y acorralamiento al pobre y enserio pobre Akaya termina explotando.

Kirihara: ok veré a alguien en el arcade Marui-senpai!  
Marui: ¿en el arcade?  
Kirihara: estoy en deuda.-dice cruzando sus brazos.  
Jackal: explícate.  
Marui: ¿en deuda con quién?-dice sorprendido  
Niou:¿y desde cuando eres agradecido?

Más preguntas y acoso llega al pobre de Akaya, hasta hacerlo explota por tercera vez en el día

Kirihara: con Minase Rima!  
Marui: ¿Una chica?, Ye Nuestro Kohai está creciendo.-lo agarra del cuello y lo despeina.  
Jackal: déjalo Bunta.  
Kirihara: es solo un ajuste de cuentas!  
Los tres: JAJAJAJAJA  
Niou: idiota-dice burlón  
Kirihara: Niou senpai!  
Marui: es una cita Bakaya!  
Kirihara: no lo es!  
Niou: y con Hyotei.

Luego de tanta discusión Marui obliga a Kirihara a recoger a la Chica del Hyotei a su escuela, pues es lo que todo caballero debe hacer por su dama, eso y que si se negaba entre los tres lo llevaban y eso era mucho, mucho, MUCHOOOO peor que ir el sólo por ella.

En Hyotei

El entrenamiento se había cancelado pues Atobe y Sakaki sensei tenían que arreglar unos asuntos sobre la relación del equipo. Cerca de la salida Ootori le pregunta a Hiyoshi sobre su comportamiento de la tarde, pues todo el día estuvo serio.

Ootori: ¿ocurre algo Hiyoshi-kun?, en los pasillos….-es interrumpido.  
Hiyoshi: lo siento, tenía algo que hacer.  
Ootori: entiendo…- cuando Hiyoshi se ponía en ese estado no se le podía sacar nada de información.

En ese momento el chico de ojos grises observa salir a Daidouji junto a la castaña que acomodaba en su mochila una chaqueta amarilla, ¿acaso tenía la chaqueta del Rikkai?, sin pensarlo va a directamente hacia ella.

Hiyoshi: Rima.-se pone en medio de las dos.  
Rima: Wakashi –dice sorprendida  
Hiyoshi: tengo que hablar contigo, Daidouji-san ¿nos permites?.  
Sakura: ahh si claro- mira ambos.- hasta mañana Rima-chan, Hiyoshi-kun.-hace una reverencia.

Afuera del Hyotei

Un chico de cabello azabache se encontraba recargado en el muro, esperando a que salga aquella castaña con la que había quedado ir al arcade, si bien se verían a las 3, Marui senpai lo había hecho cambiar de planes junto a Jackal y Niou que lo obligaron a ir a recoger a la chica, para luego ir juntos al arcade que estaba a 15 minutos a pie.

El azabache suspira y observa a todas las chicas que salen, algunas se le quedan mirando con sorpresa pues no acostumbraban ver a chicos de otras escuelas recogiendo a alguien del Hyotei, a menos que sean pareja, en ese momento una chica pelirosa pasa por su lado y el la detiene para preguntarle sobre la castaña, después de todo están en la misma escuela puede que la conozca, con suerte irían en el mismo salón.

Kirihara: Hey! disculpa  
Sakura: ¿me hablas a mí?-dice confundida  
Kirihara: sí, ¿tú conoces a Minase Rima?  
Sakura: si- lo mira desconfiada- ¿tú quién eres?  
Kirihara: soy Kirihara Akaya, el As del Rikkai.  
Sakura: el chico del Rikkai-dice con sorpresa  
Kirihara: ¿te hablo de mí?-dice sonriendo con inocencia-La estoy buscando  
Sakura: está adentro,-señala el colegio- aún no sale, si gustas la puedo llamar.  
Kirihara: ¿de verdad? Gracias- sonríe

Dentro del colegio

La castaña se encontraba conversando con un serio Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi: ¿Por qué tienes la chaqueta del Rikkai?- -la castaña lo mira sorprendida.  
Rima: es una larga historia.  
Hiyoshi: ¿es de Kirihara-kun?  
Rima: si, él…- antes que ella pudiera decir algo es interrumpida.  
Sakura: Rima!-ve a ambos chicos- oh perdón Hiyoshi-kun, Rima te buscan.  
Rima: ¿quién?-dice extrañada  
Sakura: El chico del Rikkai- pone su mano en su mentón pensativa- Kirihara-kun.  
Hiyoshi: ¿Kirihara-kun?-arquea una ceja

En ese momento la castaña se queda perpleja, se supone que lo vería a las 3 en el arcade, ¿por qué había venido por ella?, tal vez ocurrió algo, en fin no tenía tiempo de meditar a su costado estaba Hiyoshi con un aura oscura.

Rima: Lo siento Wakashi, te veré luego- se va dejando a un serio Hiyoshi.

Fuera del Hyotei

La castaña apresura su paso, encontrándose con el azabache recostado en el muro muy quitado de la pena.

Rima: Kirihara-kun- dice agitada  
Kirihara: Hola Minase-san-sonríe- ahh ¿estás bien?- la ve agitada.  
Rima: si- sonríe con nerviosismo-¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que…  
Kirihara: ahh- pone su mano en su cabeza- Salí antes del entrenamiento y pensé que sería mejor pasar por ti. _/de lo último me obligaron…/.  
_ Rima: ya veo.-sonríe nerviosa.  
Kirihara: ¿vamos?

El azabache la toma de la mano y la jala emocionado rumbo al arcade, sonrojando a la castaña.

Ootori: ¿ese no era…?  
Hiyoshi: Kirihara-kun del Rikkai.-sentencia con frialdad.

Hiyoshi los observa a lo lejos, con una sería expresión.

Ootori: ¿qué hacía en nuestra escuela?  
Sakura: vino a por Rima, Ootori-kun.  
Ootori: ¿para qué?-dice confundido  
Hiyoshi: No es obvio- dice áspero, da media vuelta para dirigirse a casa.  
Ootori: ¿dónde vas Hiyoshi-kun?  
Hiyoshi: a casa.  
Ootori: ¿pero Minase-san?  
Hiyoshi: ¡no me importa!- dice visiblemente enojado-no es asunto mío.-se marcha dejando a Choutarou y a una asustada Sakura escondiéndose atrás de él.  
Ootori: Hiyoshi-kun….-susurra  
Sakura: esta…enojado.-dice temerosa

En el arcade

Una vez dentro Rima observa lo bueno que era Kirihara en los juegos de disparos o peleas, estos juegos eran emocionantes, en verdad no tenía idea de la cantidad de combinaciones que tenía que hacer para lograr un ataque especial, en verdad se lo estaba pasado bien, Kirihara era un chico divertido, nunca había imaginado pasar toda la tarde en un arcade, jugaron en el simulador de tenis, en la mesa de aire, en lo que el azabache no era bueno era en la pum it up, pues Rima lo había destrozado por completo, después de todo el baile era su fuerte.

Kirihara; Eres buena en esto.-dice sorprendido  
Rima: estoy en club de porristas, hago coreografía- guiña un ojo y saca su lengua  
Kirihara: ¡no es justo!  
Rima: ¡lo es!, tú me llevaste al simulador- señala el juego de tenis.

Ambos van a jugar a los simuladores de autos sin darse cuenta que eran observados por tres personas, uno de ellos sobresalía por su cabello magenta.

Jackal: deberíamos irnos.  
Marui: ¡No!- se esconde tras otra máquina- podría necesitar ayuda.  
Jackal: pero…  
Niou: Es Akaya, el idiota necesitará ayuda.  
Jackal: Niou!  
Niou: Puri  
Marui: ¡se movieron!, corran.- corre junto a Niou.  
Jackal: Bunta…-suspira cansado

En el simulador de carreras Kirihara pierde al haber chocado con otro auto, en verdad aquel simulador era muy bueno, pero lo habían logrado sacar del camino, Rima seguía en juego pero las curvas le costaban trabajo, iba en segundo lugar, si pasaba la curva sin problemas podría ganar. Cuando parecía que iba a salirse del camino Kirihara la ayuda con la curva poniendo su mano sobre la suya tomando el timón y haciéndola ganar, en ese momento se da cuenta que su mano esta sobre la de ella y causa que él se sonroje, quitándola rápidamente.

Al terminar de jugar, ambos pasan por una máquina de premios que tiene varios muñecos para sacar con una garra, la castaña va hacia la vitrina y observa un conejito cabezón con un moño rojo en su cuello.

Rima: ¡qué lindo!  
Kirihara: Lo ganaré- dice arrogante

Al cabo de pocos segundos, Kirihara le gana un peluchito en la máquina, en verdad era bueno en ese tipo de juegos.

Rima: lo conseguiste-dice alegre  
Kirihara: ¿no era obvio?, soy el As del Rikkai-dice arrogante  
Rima: gracias-le sonríe

Una vez fuera, la castaña se dispone a irse a su casa antes que se haga más tarde.

Rima: me divertí mucho  
Kirihara; y yo- dice extrañado, en verdad nunca había ido al arcade con una chica.

El azabache se sentía cómodo con Minase, en el tiempo que lo ayudo con su materia se habían acercado bastante, era la única persona a la que le había dejado su chaqueta sin problemas, en verdad le agradaba la castaña y ahora podía decir que no era una persona "X", se estaba volviendo importante, la estaba considerando dentro de su círculo de amistades, al igual que sus senpais.

Kihara: Minase-san, ¿irás a la final?  
Rima: no podría faltar- sonríe- ¡ah!, es verdad- saca la chaqueta del azabache  
Kirihara; dámela mañana-cierra sus ojos  
Rima: pero tú equipo…  
Kirihara: más te vale llegar temprano, no me inscribiré sin mi chaqueta-dice arrogante.

La castaña solo sonríe, ¿esa era su forma de pedirle que llegue antes del juego?, en verdad que era orgulloso para pedir algo.

Rima: está bien- sonríe- nos vemos mañana Kirihara-kun-se marcha.

En casa de Hiyoshi

Wakashi se encontraba de mal humor, no es que le desagradará Kirihara-kun, a decir verdad la última vez que lo vio fue cuando el Rikkai vino al Hyotei por un partido amistoso a petición de Jirou senpai a Atobe buchou.

Kirihara era arrogante, impulsivo, tenía exceso de confianza, él no confiaba en su modo demonio, le había advertido a Minase sobre el demonio del Rikkai, Kirihara era un gran rival del tenis, era de temer con su saque de nudillos, respetaba a poca gente, en eso ambos compartían similitudes, su trato con él era cordial, más no podía evitar sentir enojo por la escena de esta tarde dónde aquel demonio tomaba de la mano a Minase para marcharse, ¿desde cuándo se trataban?, ¿por qué tenía su chaqueta?, arg la respuesta era obvia, ellos salían ¿qué otra explicación había?, de lo contario no la habría tratado con tanta familiaridad, ni él lo hacía y la conocía de años.

Hiyoshi comienza a derribar con gran brusquedad a los chicos del Dojo que practicaban con él, esta actitud era vista con extrañeza por su padre, después de todo Hiyoshi no era de actuar de esa manera en un simple entrenamiento.

Padre: Break de 10 minutos- todos se separan- Wakashi  
Hiyoshi: ¿si?—dice indiferente  
Padre: tu técnica es más fuerte de lo usual, ¿sucede algo? -niega con la cabeza- bien, descansa por hoy.

Hiyoshi hace una reverencia para retirarse, estaba enojado, no quería reconocerlo pero ver a Minase con Kirihara lo había puesto de mal humor, ¿por qué?, solo era su amiga, ¿qué más daba si salía con alguien?, suspira con fastidio, tal vez no le molestaría tanto si no se tratará del demonio del Rikkai, seguro solo le preocupaba que pudiera lastimar a Rima, era tan ingenua que confiaba en la gente con facilidad, si debía ser eso, preocupación.

Hiyoshi: Rima-suspira con pesadez- idiota…

En el centro de la cuidad Kirihara Akaya era interrogado por sus dos senpais y un resignado Jackal sobre aquella cita.

Marui: ¡te gusta Akaya!-dice alegre  
Kirihara: ¡No!, es solo una amiga  
Niou: tú no tienes amigas, Puri  
Kirihara: ¡Niou-senpai!  
Jackal: es verdad-dice pensativo- además es la primera chica con la que te vemos.  
Niou: uhmm- pone la mano en su mentón  
Marui: ¿qué pasa?- hace un globo con su chicle.  
Niou: esa chica, ¿no salía con un chico de Hyotei?- -Este comentario molesto a Kirihara, Niou lo miraba divertido.  
Marui: Jirou lo menciono- dice sorprendido- uhmm era…  
Jackal: Hiyoshi Wakashi-sentencia.  
Niou: tienes competencia-dice divertido  
Kirihara: ¡Niou sempai!

Día de la final

En la entrada los del Rikkai se encontraban esperando la hora del juego, ya se habían inscrito solo faltaba Seigaku que demoraba por la tardanza de algunos de sus integrantes.

Del otro lado, en la máquina expendedora, la castaña se había encontrado de casualidad con alguien de Hyotei, este tenía los ojos metálicos y sería expresión.

Hiyoshi: Rima- dice serio  
Rima: Wakashi - dice sorprendida

Este se detiene en seco, Hiyoshi hace una mueca de molestia al ver que tiene en manos la chaqueta del Rikkai, pues Kirihara le dijo que se la diera antes del juego, le gustaba que aquella chica tuviera su chaqueta.

Rima: sobre Kirihara-kun…yo  
Hiyoshi: te advertí sobre Kirihara-kun.-dice serio.  
Rima: lo sé – baja la cabeza- pero no es como piensas.  
Hiyoshi: ¿qué quieres decir?- arquea una ceja  
Rima: Kirihara-kun, no es una mala persona- dice convencida.

Él la mira sorprendido, ¿por qué lo defendía?, esa situación lo molestaba.

Hiyoshi: ¿estás saliendo con él?-dice áspero  
Rima: ¡No!, solo somos amigos.

La castaña le cuenta lo sucedido con Kirihara desde que se comenzaron a tratar, ahora Hiyoshi estaba extrañamente más tranquilo, pues sabía que no salían y que aquella salida fue para agradecerle a la castaña por haberlo ayudado con aquella materia, nada más, pero de todas formas Hiyoshi no podía evitar sentir enojo por lo cercanos que se habían vuelto en esas vacaciones que estuvo ausente entrenándose en el chalet de Atobe, sin más en un ataque de impulso toma a la castaña del hombro y se acerca peligrosamente para decirle algo.

Hiyoshi: Rima…yo

En ese momento aparece el azabache de ojos esmeralda interrumpiendo la escena.

Kirihara: Minase-san. aquí estás.  
Rima: Kirihara-kun- dice sorprendida  
Kirihara: Te encontré.

En ese momento Hiyoshi quita su mano del hombro de Rima y desvía la mirada sonrojado, ¿qué estaba a punto de decirle?.

Kirihara: Hiyoshi-kun- gira su vista a él  
Hiyoshi: Hola, Kirihara-kun-dice serio.  
Rima: tu chaqueta- le entrega su chaqueta.- ten, gracias  
Kirihara: No fue nada- sonríe con arrogancia- te ves bien con mi chaqueta

El azabache sonríe sonrojando a Rima y molestando a Hiyoshi que los observa con una sería expresión.

Hiyoshi: ella tiene su propia chaqueta Kirihara-kun –dice cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos- no se ve bien que alguien de Hyotei lleve la chaqueta de otra escuela.

Rima: es verdad- dice apenada  
Kirihara: lástima me gusta cómo le queda.-mira burlesco a Hiyoshi que frunce el ceño. ¿Acaso aquel demonio lo estaba provocando?

A lo lejos se escucha la voz de Sanada, al parecer el partido daría comienzo.

Hiyoshi: es hora de irnos, tenemos que ir a nuestros lugares - toma a Rima de la muñeca y se la lleva.

En las gradas de la cancha, Hiyoshi deja a Rima con su amiga Daidouji que acababa de llegar, mientras él se iría al lado de Gakuto senpai y Yuushi senpai.

Hiyoshi: No te fíes de Kirihara Akaya-susurra serio.- él es literalmente el demonio del tenis.  
Rima: Wakashi…  
Hiyoshi: es por tu bien- se marcha serio.  
Sakura: ¿qué fue eso?-dice preocupada  
Rima: …larga historia.- dice triste.

Rima y Sakura están sentadas cerca a los chicos de Fudomine viendo los partidos de Seigaku VS el Rikkai, era impresionante el nivel que tenía cada uno, para ser jugadores de secundaria sus estilos de juegos se encontraban por encima del nivel.

El RikkaiDai tenía la ventaja, no cabe duda porque era una de las favoritas para ganar el torneo por tercera vez, pero Seigaku no se quedaba atrás pues a pesar que el Rikkai tenía la ventaja, Seigaku les había dado cara la derrota de los primeros juegos, Sadaharu había dado un gran juego contra uno de los tres monstros del Rikkai Yanagi Renji, en verdad Seigaku se especializaba por evolucionar en cada juego. Ahora el partido dependía del prodigio Syusuke Fuji contra el As del RikkaiDai Kirihara Akaya.

Kirihara era arrogante, desbordaba autoconfianza cuando declaro que derrotaría el Prodigio de Seigaku en 15 minutos, pronto se arrepentiría de sus palabras pues Fuji era un rival digno de temer, a medida que el juego continuaba, Kirihara se frustraba y al caer al suelo por un servicio de Syusuke Fuji, despierta su modo demonio.

Sakura: sus ojos- dice sorprendida  
Rima: Kirihara-kun…-dice preocupada.

Kirihara juega violentamente contra Fuji hiriéndolo con su saque de nudillos en el estómago, la rodilla, la muñeca, pero parecía que nada le satisfacía, era obvio que su objetivo era lesionar a Fuji.

Sakura: es un monstro.-dice asustada  
Rima: ¡Detente!- se para del estrado.

En el estrado del Rikkai

Marui veía la macabra escena y como Rima miraba asustada a Akaya.

Marui: ¡Maldición!  
Jackal: ¿Bunta?-lo mira extrañado.  
Marui: ¡Detente Akaya!

En las gradas.

La sonrisa de Kirihara era siniestra, se podía apreciar el placer que le daba oír los quejidos de dolor de Fuji-kun. Marui intentaba detenerlo y dejará de herir a Fuji pero lejos de dejarlo lo seguía atacando, esta vez su objetivo era su rostro.

Rima: ¿a esto se refería Wakashi?- lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos  
Sakura: Rima…-susurra  
Rima: Kirihara-kun…  
Ann: ¡Hermano!  
Seigaku: ¡Tachibana!

La castaña observa como el azabache lanza la pelota y lastima a Tachibana-San.

Rima: ¡No Kirihara!

Al terminar el partido da como vencedor a Fuji, quien enfureció tras el ataque a Tachibana, este le regreso los peloteos a Kirihara acorralándolo como leopardo a su presa, Fuji era un jugador admirable pues logro vencer a Kirihara sin caer en su juego violento pues su filosofía era que el tenis no debe ser usado para herir a las personas. Ahora por primera vez Kirihara experimentaba lo que era ser la presa.

El sub capitán del Rikkai Sanada definiría el futuro del partido contra el novato de Seigaku Ryoma Echizen. Cuando Kirihara está por retirarse con su equipo para ir al hospital a apoyar a su capitán Yukimura Seiichi es detenido por la castaña.

Rima: ¡Kirihara-kun!- lo mira con decepción, él solo desvía su oscurecida mirada.  
Kirihara: ¿qué quieres?  
Rima: intentaste lastimar a Fuji-san-dice dolida  
Kirihara:….¿Yo?-dice con burla  
Rima: ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

El azabache solo sigue con la mirada oscurecida, podía oír cómo se quebraba la voz de Minase, ¿iba a llorar?, en verdad no se atrevía a averiguarlo.

Rima: Atacaste a Fuji-san y a ese chico Tachibana-san  
Kirihara: ¿Y?- dice gélido  
Rima: veo que si eres el demonio del tenis. - dice a punto de llorar

El azabache solo sonríe con arrogancia, ¿demonio del tenis?, si, quizás eso era él, un demonio, quizás alguien como ella no debía estar con él, después de todo los ángeles y los demonios no se mezclan, ¿ángel?, si Minase Rima había sido eso para él, un ángel que apareciendo de la nada, brindándole ayuda, una cálida sonrisa, una amiga de verdad, en ese tiempo se habían acercado bastante mientras le daba lecciones, incluso de no ser por ella no habría podido ir a la final, quizás debía agradecerle alejándola de un demonio como él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Sin más observa como Hiyoshi se acerca a lo lejos y sonríe con arrogancia, ¿había ido a buscarla?, Hiyoshi sería un mejor compañero que él, sabía que eran cercanos.

Kirihara: ¿por qué no vas a llorar con tu noviecito?  
Rima: ¿Qué?  
Kirihara: ¡Vete!- dice enojado- termino el torneo…ya no te necesito.  
Rima: Kirihara-kun…-se le comienza a caer las lágrimas, ¿solo la había usado?  
Kirihara: Ya no me eres útil.  
Rima: tú…  
Kirihara: ¡Largo!  
Rima: ¡Te odio!

Rima se va llorando, toda esta escena es vista por Marui.

Marui: Akaya…-susurra

Del otro lado dela cancha Rima se encuentra con Wakashi y llora en su pecho mientras él la abraza de los codos.

Hiyoshi: ¡Rima!- dice preocupado  
Rima: tenías razón- hunde su cabeza en su pecho- lo siento.

Hiyoshi solo guarda silencio, había ido a buscar a Rima cuando Daidouji le dijo que se había ido tras Kirihara, le preocupaba que pudiera lastimar a la castaña, era tan ingenua que confiaba en la gente con facilidad.

Hiyoshi: No te diré nada- cierra sus ojos- si quieres llorar llora.

Los dos se quedan en esa posición durante varios minutos, una vez que la castaña se hubo calmado, se separan lentamente.

Hiyoshi: veamos la final. Daidouji-san debe estar preocupada por ti.- ella asiente y ambos se marchan para ver la final del torneo.

Días después

La castaña caminaba por el centro, al pasar por el Center Game, no puede evitar mirar la pump y recordar su salida con el azabache, rápidamente sacude su cabeza, pensar en él no valía la pena, solo la había usado para llegar a la final, nada era real, con todos estas emociones desbordadas ingresa al game center, necesitaba jugar en la pump, sacar toda esa irá reprimida.

Los minutos pasaban en verdad se movía bien en la pump, su puntuación era muy buena, había sacado mucha de su irá en aquel juego, tan concentrada estaba en las flecas que no noto que un chico de cabellos pelirrojos estaba bailando a su costado la misma canción en nivel experto, sus pasos eran rápidos, tenía un muy bien ritmo, esto llama su atención, habían podido sincronizarse bien los primeros minutos pero al final el chico de cabellos cortos le gano, en verdad era muy bueno en la pump it up, al terminar el juego ambos se miran agitados, llevaban buen tiempo bailando.

Kamio: tienes buen ritmo- dice alegre  
Rima: gracias.-sonríe  
Kamio: Akira Kamio de Fudomine-se presenta  
Rima: Rima Mashiro de Hyotei

La castaña le sonríe amablemente, recordaba al chico de Fudomine, era el más veloz del equipo.

Rima: bailas muy bien.  
Kamio: ¿no llegaste a este nivel?- dice señalando el último juego  
Rima: no- dice agitada

El pelirrojo sonríe y sube de vuelta en la pump para volver a jugar.

Kamio: obsérvame- comienza a seguir las flechas

La castaña lo mira sorprendida, Kamio se movía con mucha rapidez y ritmo.

Rima: eres sorprendente Kamio-kun-dice impresionada cuando este termina de bajar de juego.  
Kamio: no es para tanto-dice avergonzado.

A lo lejos Kirihara que ve fastidiado la escena, genial como si no bastará que la castaña lo odiara, ahora era amiga de Kamio de Fudomine.

Rima: debo irme- hace una reverencia – fue un placer.  
Kamio: igualmente- sonríe- ¿vas por la estación?-La castaña asiente- te llevo, traje mi bici

El pelirrojo señala su bicicleta y le hace una seña para que lo siga.

Rima: ¿no será molestia?  
Kamio: No-sonríe- pasó por la estación  
Rima: gracias.

La castaña sube al asiento trasero de la bici del pelirrojo, el azabache quería acercarse y decir algo pero tenía que ir al entrenamiento de la tarde o Sanada lo mataría, después de todo era más duro con él cuando se trataba del entrenamiento, tenía que prepararlo para ser el futuro capitán del RikkaiDai.

Kirihara: Tch.

Días después

Kirihara y Rima se encuentran en el autobús. La castaña iba distraída por la música de sus auriculares que no se percata que en el asiento vacío se encontraba el azabache que la mira incrédulo, al parecer ambos se dirigían al hospital, pues el azabache visitaría a Yukimura que estaba en rehabilitación luego de su operación y la castaña visitaría el entrenamiento de los chicos de Hyotei que se daría cerca del hospital.

Kirihara: Hola.  
Rima:…Hola- dice sorprendida e incómoda.  
Kirihara: uhmm, ¿cómo has estado?

La castaña solo lo mira con incomodidad ¿acaso se burlaba de ella?, decirle ¿cómo has estado?, ¿es enserio? Después de su último encuentro donde le grito que se largará porque ya no le era útil, ahora le preguntaba ¿cómo estaba?, debía ser una burla, ¿acaso no podía dejarla en paz?, ¿por qué era tan cruel?, ya tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con él en el bus por salir tarde, al menos quería ir el resto del camino tranquila.

Rima: bien, ahora finge que no existo-Voltea su rostro y se pone sus auriculares.

Kirihara no sabía por qué preguntaba, era obvio que lo odiaba pero no podía evitarlo, el volverla a ver lo había inquietado, luego de la final no supo nada de ella salvo de su encuentro con Kamio de Fudomine en la pump, o comentarios de Marui de que Rima y Hiyoshi salían, pues los había visto pasear en la librería del centro o comer juntos en la heladería donde este solía ir a calmar sus antojos, el azabache no entendía la razón pero el saber esto no le hacía ninguna gracia. Algo que tampoco le gustaba era el cómo se sentía después de haber tratado de aquella manera a la castaña, no lo admitía pero quizás sentía ¿culpa?, entendía que lo odiará, a decir verdad era lo mejor mantenerla alejada de él y si lo odiaba era más fácil, pero aquella indiferencia de la castaña lo volvía loco.

Kirihara: Minase-san yo…  
Rima: Bajo aquí- se para ya que el autobús llego al paradero Final  
Kirihara: pfffff-suspira con desgano  
Rima: Kirihara-kun- dice sin mirarlo- también deberías bajar, tú equipo está aquí.

Kirihara arques una ceja y observa por la ventana que evidentemente su equipo se encontraba reunido, por lo cual decide bajar, para sorpresa de algunos del Rikkai Rima baja seguida por Kirihara.

Niou: Puri.-dice divertido  
Marui: Rima-chan- la saluda.  
Rima: Marui-san- dice feliz

La castaña hace una reverencia y amablemente saluda al resto del equipo.

Yukimura: ¿Quién es Bunta?-mira curioso a Marui  
Marui: es Rima-chan  
Rima: un gusto, soy Minase Rima de Hyotei, usted debe ser el capitán.  
Yukimura: si- sonríe amable- Yukimura Seiichi.  
Rima: que alegría que se haya recuperado.  
Yukimura: gracias-sonríe

Por lo que recordaba de lo dicho por Sanada, ella ayudo a Akaya en el torneo anterior, por lo cual suponía que eran amigos más el hijo de Dios podía sentir un tenso ambiente entre los dos.

Yukimura: ¿eres amiga de Akaya?  
Kirihara: ¡Buchou!

La castaña solo se queda sin habla, en verdad el momento era incomodo, no se habían vuelto a hablar desde el torneo anterior. Hasta donde recordaba Kirihara era un demonio del tenis que no le importaba herir a la gente y sobre todo no podía olvidar como la trato, ¡lloro por él!, ni siquiera Hiyoshi la hizo llorar alguna vez.

Yukimura: ¿No lo es?-dice confundido  
Kirihara: No…-dice volteando hacia otro lado  
Marui: Akaya…-susurra

Algo lejos de hay tres chicos de Hyotei estaban en las máquinas expendedoras, uno de ellos de cabellos color cereza se percata de la escena a lo lejos.

Gakuto: eh Yuushi, ¿esa no es Rima?-señala a la chica.  
Yuushi: si, ¿qué hace con el Rikkai?

Con el RikkaiDai

Yukimura veía la escena era obvio que Akaya escondía algo y que Minase estaba herida.

Rima: Yo debo irme.- dice incómoda  
Kirihara: si, mejor.-dice frio  
Sanada: Akaya- dice autoritario  
Kirihara: lo siento.-mira hacia otro lado  
Rima: no tienes que disculparte si no lo sientes.- dice gélida- me retiro.

La castaña se retira haciendo una reverencia y pasándole de largo a Kirihara, acto que le dolió.

Marui: Akaya.-lo mira serio.

El azabache va tras Minase y en un acto reflejo la sostiene de la muñeca.

Kirihara: Minase-san.  
Rima: ¿qué?-dice incómoda  
Kirihara: yo…- mira hacia otro lado.

Listo era más de lo que Gakuto podía aceptar, intervendría por el honor de su lúgubre Kohai Hiyoshi.

Gakuto: ¡Rima!-dice alzando la mano  
Niou: vinieron por la princesa. Puri  
Yaggyu: ¡Niou!  
Niou: Puri.  
Rima: Gakuto-senpai-dice sorprendida  
Kirihara: maldición-sisea

A lo lejos con Hyotei

Gakuto: ¡Ven Jirou!  
Jirou: ¿por qué?-dice confundido  
Gakuto: porque le bajaran la novia a Hiyoshi.  
Jirou: ¡que, eso no!  
Yuushi: Gakuto…- dice poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.  
Gakuto: ¡Andando Yuushi!  
Yuushi: No iré.  
Gakuto: ¡arg! Ok iré con Jirou- lo jala.  
Yuushi: Gakuto es… un idiota

Yuushi ve la escena a lo lejos, apreciaba a Gakuto pero cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible sacárselo más aún si estaba con Jirou que era fácilmente jalado a sus planes.

Una vez que ambos llegan hacia los chicos, Gakuto observa con desagrado como el azabache tiene a Rima sujetada por la muñeca, ¿acaso quería hacerle algo a la pequeña Rima?, de ser así no lo permitiría, era la novia o bueno futura novia de Hiyoshi y era de Hyotei, ¡nadie se metía con Hyotei!.

Gakuto: ¿interrumpo?- arquea una ceja señalando la mano de Kirihara con la mirada, en ese instante el azabache suelta la muñeca de la castaña.  
Jirou: ¿estás en problemas Rima-chan?  
Rima: no senpai-dice apenada  
Kirihara: Tch  
Gakuto: ¿Hola?- mira indiferente a Kirihara.  
Kirihara: Gakuto-san.  
Jirou: ¿qué haces aquí Rima-chan?  
Rima: saludaba a Marui-san  
Jirou: ¡¿Marui-kun?!-dice emocionado- ¡¿dónde está?!  
Gakuto: ¡Jirou!-lo regaña  
Rima: allá senpai- le señala el lugar y Jirou sale corriendo.  
Jirou: ¡Marui-kun!  
Gakuto: Tch traidor-susurra  
Rima: Gakuto senpai ¿Qué hacen aquí?, no deberían estar en las canchas- ve la hora.  
Gakuto: vi que tenías problemas, Hiyoshi no me perdonaría si no cuido a su novia.-dice con una sonrisa triunfante mientras sonrojaba a la castaña.  
Rima: ¡yo no…!  
Kirihara: Tch, los dejos solos.- se va molesto. 

El azabache no puede dejar de mostrar molestia ante lo dicho por el peli cereza, ¿Qué tenía ese chico lúgubre?, ¡No! Mejor pregunta era ¿por qué le molestaba a él?, ¿qué le importaba si ambos eran pareja?, después de todo él solo era su amigo, bueno lo era al menos, ahora ni siquiera era eso, no entendía ¿qué hacía ahí?, ¿por qué paro a Rima?, bueno la respuesta era clara, la siguió para disculparse pues sus senpais lo regañaron, pero ¿qué importaba ahora?, no quería seguir escuchando ni viendo como la castaña se sonrojaba por los comentarios de Gakuto.

Gakuto: andando- dice con sonrisa burlona

El peli-cereza la empuja para llevarla a las canchas donde se daría el partido de práctica mientras Yuushi se llevaba a Jirou. La castaña no pudo evitar voltear y ver al azabache perderse a lo lejos con un aura oscura, ¿qué le quería decir?, ¿acaso se quería disculpar?, ¡imposible! Y aún si fuera así solo lo haría porque se lo ordenaron sus senpais.

Gakuto: ¿qué pasa?, no querrás perderte nuestro juego ¿no?-la mira con molestia.  
Rima: No senpai- sonríe

Toda esta escena era vista a lo lejos por Marui Bunta, Marui no podía evitar preocuparse por su Kohai, Akaya no estaba bien, desde que perdieron el torneo anterior contra Seigaku actuaba extraño, se notaba deprimido, estresado y pensativo, Bunta no dudaba que esto fuera por su derrota más su pelea con Minase Rima, pues él había escuchado todo lo que Akaya le dijo, sus palabras fueron muy hirientes pero Marui lo conocía, esas palabras no eran reales, pues Akaya en esas situaciones siempre decía lo opuesto a lo que sentía realmente, y sabía que su Kohai se sintió terrible al decirle eso a Rima, toda esa frustración del torneo y Minase estaba llevando a Akaya al siguiente nivel, según Renji podía despertar un nuevo modo, en el que el As del Rikkai sea mucho más fuerte.

Luego de la rehabilitación de Yukimura, todos se dirigen a sus casas menos Marui que se había quedado esperando a cierta castaña a que saliera del entrenamiento de Hyotei, tenía que hablar con ella sobre Akaya antes de que partieran al campamento regional de invitación seleccionada. Una vez que ella salió, sus senpais la dejaron en el centro pues al parecer se encontraría ahí con su amiga Daidouji, una vez que sus senpais se fueron Marui decide acercarse a la castaña.

Marui: ¿podemos hablar?  
Rima: Marui-san- dice sorprendida  
Marui: quiero hablar sobre Akaya  
Rima: lo siento yo…  
Marui: es importante.

Rima observa la firme mirada de Marui, esta no aceptaba objeciones, en verdad debe ser importante lo que tenga que decir, así que acepta y Marui la guía hacia las bancas de un parque. Marui le cuenta sobre desde que conoció a Kirihara vio su gran talento y su modo demonio.

Marui: cuando entra en ese estado no se da cuenta de nada  
Rima: Kirihara-kun…-susurra  
Marui: no lo hace apropósito.

El magenta trata de hacer que la castaña entienda a Kirihara y puedan arreglar las cosas.

Marui: disculpa a Akaya.  
Rima: él me uso.-dice con seriedad  
Marui: escuche lo que te dijo- suspira  
Rima: entonces no hay nada que decir

La castaña se para de la banca dispuesta a irse.

Rima: entiendo sobre su modo demonio, no lo juzgo por eso  
Marui: Rima-chan...  
Rima: el usarme no.

Marui solo la mira y le pone una mano en el hombro mientras le sonríe

Marui: él mintió.-ella lo mira sorprendida  
Rima: ¿uh?  
Marui: Akaya siempre dice lo opuesto a lo que siente.

La castaña lo mira confundida, en ese momento Marui pone en su mano uno de sus dulces antes de irse corriendo con una sonrisa pues ve acercarse a lo lejos a Daidouji-san.

Marui: le importas a Akaya-le sonríe  
Rima: yo…  
Marui: piénsalo-le sonríe y se va  
Rima: Marui-kun.

Cuando Marui se va llega Daidouji que por suerte no logro ver a Marui.

Sakura: Rima-chan-la saluda  
Rima: Sakura-chan- le sonríe  
Sakura: ¡Vamos a la tienda!, vi que llegaron cosas lindas  
Rima: si- sonríe amable  
Sakura: ¿qué tal en entrenamiento en las canchas callejeras? ,me hubiera gustado ir-dice triste.  
Rima: estuvo bien-sonríe- será en otra ocasión.

Las chicas se dirigen a Cute Shop, la peli rosa miraba maravillada los nuevos accesorios que llegaron mientras la castaña no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por Marui-san mientras terminaba el pastelillo "Akaya siempre dice lo opuesto a lo que siente", en ese momento la castaña observa que el llaverito de chibi demonio, tipo peluchito que vio hace tiempo, seguía en venta.

Rima: El llaverito de demonio- susurra con sorpresa- ¿nadie lo escogió?  
Sakura: Obvio, aunque no deberían venderlos mezclado, los ángeles y los demonios no se mezclan.  
Rima: ya veo.

Las palabras de la peli rosa la hicieron pensar "no se mezclan".

Rima: Kirihara-kun- susurra mientras ve el llavero.


	4. Chapter 4: Cuando el cielo esta oscuro

-acciones  
 _/Cursiva son los pensamientos/  
/"son las citas/frases otras personas"/_

Cap 4: Cuando todo esta oscuro aparecen las estrellas.

Días después del torneo anterior, los miembros de Hyotei fueron invitados al campamento regional para el torneo junior, al igual que algunos otros equipos del torneo pasado, a este campamento también podrían asistir miembros de la escuela que quisieran ayudar con la asistencia de los equipos, en ese momento Daidouji no dudo en inscribirse, jalando con ella a la castaña, pues los jugadores que sean seleccionados en el campamento competirían en un juego amistoso con el equipo Americano, así que asistirían en todo lo que hiciera falta a los titulares, para desgracia de la castaña Hiyoshi no iría al campamento, ya que se quedaría a cargo del equipo de tenis.

En el campamento

Todos los equipos seleccionados estaban reunidos, para su sorpresa entre ellos estaba el azabache junto a Sanada y Renji, la castaña no puede evitar cruzar mirada con el azabache que la mira con sorpresa para luego girar el rostro con brusquedad, ¿qué hacía Minase-san ahí?, ¡genial!, lo último que quería el As del RikkaDai era verla y ahora estaba en el campamento.

La castaña no puede evitar recordar las palabras que le dijo Marui-san, "le importas a Akaya", ¿eso era verdad?, ¿podía creer en Marui-san?, en ese momento una voz conocida la saca de sus pensamientos, se trataba del chico pelirrojo de Fudomine con el que había coincidido algunas veces en el arcade, al parecer de su equipo solo habían sido seleccionados Ibu-kun y él.

Kamio: Minase-san-la saluda  
Rima: Kamio-kun-sonríe  
Ibu: Hola.  
Rima: Hola Ibu-kun- sonríe con amabilidad- me da gusto que hayan sido seleccionados  
Ibu: gracias.  
Kamio: por desgracia Tachibana-san no pudo venir con nosotros por su lesión.

El pelirrojo de Fudomine habla con cierto fastidio y Rima al observar esto solo le sonríe.

Rima: estoy segura que Tachibana-san debe estar orgulloso que hayan sido seleccionados.- el pelirrojo la mira con sorpresa- ¿no es verdad?-le sonríe  
Ibu: cierto.  
Kamio: es verdad - pone su mano en su cabeza avergonzado- daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ¡No decepcionaremos a Tachibana!.

La castaña sonríe, le agradaba el entusiasmo de Fudomine y como admiraban a su capitán, en la entrada esta escena era vista por un muchacho de cabellos rizados y ojos esmeralda, su mirada era de molestia, en verdad no le agradaba Fudomine.

Sanada: ¿sucede algo Akaya?-dice serio.  
Kirihara: nada- mira hacia otro lado

Sanada sigue la mirada del azabache topándose con la chica del Hyotei, sin más cierra los ojos y mira con firmeza a Akaya.

Sanada: concéntrate en el campamento.- dice serio y se va  
Kirihara: si  
Renji: andando Akaya

El azabache gira su vista por última vez hacia la chica de Hyotei que hablaba animadamente con Kamio e Ibu mientras presentaba a su amiga Daidouji.

Kiriraha: tch.

En la presentación del campamento y la división de los equipos entre los entrenadores Hanamura, Sakaki y Ryuzaki, la castaña había sido designada como asistente del equipo donde estaban Shishido, Otori, Kajimoto, Eiji, Oishi, Sengoku, Echizen, Momoshiro, Kamio y Kirihara, debía ser una broma, ¿por qué todo se empeña en ponerla con el azabache?, su amiga Daidouji había sido designada al mismo equipo, por lo menos estarían juntas, no podía quejarse ya que independientemente de la presencia del azabache en el equipo, tenía a Shishido senpai, a Sengoku de Yamabuki que era agradable aunque su senpai se encargaba de que no las molestará a ellaa con sus coqueteos después de todo vino a competir y eran sus kohai, ambas pertenecían a Hyotei ¡nadie se metía con Hyotei!, también estaba su amigo de Fudomine Kamio.

Una vez terminada la presentación y la designación de los asistentes cada uno tenía que ir a su respectivo puesto, en ese momento Rima se cruza con Kirihara, ambos chocan varias veces al intentar pasar, Kirihara hace una mueca de fastidió mientras ella solo hace una reverencia y se va disculpándose pero es detenida por la voz del azabache.

Kirihara: nos cruzaremos en el campamento.-cierra sus ojos.  
Rima: lo sé- baja la cabeza  
Kirihra: fingiré que no existes, así que has lo mismo.

La castaña lo mira con sorpresa, ¿Qué finja que no existe?, ¿acaso hablaba enserio?, que hay de lo que dijo Marui-san "le importas a Akaya", si era cierto ¿por qué decirle esas cosas?, no lo entendía pero quizás sea su respuesta a lo que le dijo la última vez que se vieron, en eso recuerda que Marui había dicho algo más, "Akaya siempre dice lo opuesto a lo que siente".

Rima: ¿es lo que sientes realmente Kirihara-kun?-lo mira fijamente

El azabache la mira con sorpresa, en verdad no era lo que sentía realmente, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, era claro que la castaña lo odiaba y que su presencia en el campamento la incomodaba, para empeorar las cosas había sido designada a su equipo como asistente, así que quiera o no tendrían trato constante. Antes que pudiera contestar es interrumpido por la voz de Ryuzaki sensei que lo llama y suspira con fastidio.

Kirihara: Tch me debo ir.

En el área donde se encontraban reunidos los asistentes, Daidouji se presenta con el resto de los asistentes de los otros equipos ya todos se encontraban con el uniforme y con una hoja de sus tareas, la castaña veía rostros conocidos, estaba el de la chica de Fudomine, si mal no recordaba se trataba de la hermana menor de Tachibana y los otros chicos eran sin duda de Seigaku pues los recordaba por sus barras.

Sakura: Hola, soy Daidouji Sakura y ella es Minase Rima de Hyotei.  
Rima: un gusto- sonríe  
Sakuno: igualmente- sonríe- soy Ryuzaki Sakuno  
Rima: ¿Ryuzaki?- pregunta curiosa- ¿eres la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire Ryuzaki?  
Sakuno: si- sonríe nerviosa.  
Sakura: un gusto.  
Tomoka: soy Tomoka  
Sakura: la gritona tenía nombre- susurra a Rima con sorpresa y esta la reprende  
Tomoka: ¿dijiste algo?- frunce el ceño  
Sakura: nada- sonríe nerviosa  
Ann: soy Tachibana Ann de Fudomine  
Sakura: la hermana de Kippei Tachibana ¿verdad?  
Ann: si – le sonríe  
Sakura: te recuerdo nos vimos en la final.  
Horio: yo soy Horio con dos años de experiencia en el tenis- dice con alarde.  
Tomoka: a nadie le importa- lo regaña  
Horio: amargada- susurra  
Sakuno: ellos son Kachiro y Katsuo, van en primer año con nosotros en Seigaku.

Una vez que terminaron de presentarse revisan las agrupaciones, al parecer a la castaña fue asignada junto a Horio y Sakura, al equipo de Ryuszaki sensei, mientras a Kachiro le tocaría con Ann y Sakuno, en otro equipo, dejando a Katsuo con Tomoka.

El campamento era sumamente competitivo, después de todo era la selección Junior, en ocasiones Kirihara provocaba a Kamio, la castaña no entendía la razón por suerte la entrenadora Ryuzaki se encargaba del azabache; Kamio no entendía por qué tenía que estar en el mismo equipo que ese sujeto, por otro lado Kirihara y Rima permanecían apartados pues luego de la pregunta de Minase el azabache la estuvo evitando, no podía olvidar su pregunta cuando le pidió que se mantuviera lejos de él "¿es lo que sientes realmente?", ¿por qué le preguntaba eso?, es obvio que no era lo que sentía verdaderamente pero era lo mejor, él era el demonio del tenis y si algo sabía era que los ángeles y los demonios no se mezclan, se había prometido alejarse de Minase para no herirla, se mantendría entretenido con los partidos pero para su desgracia la entrenadora dio entrenamiento libre, no tenía donde descargar tanta frustración así que al ver al pelirrojo de Fudomine calentando no puede evitar acercarse a él.

Kirihara: oh Kamio-kun- Kamio frunce el ceño- esa pista de ahí esta libre- dice con arrogancia, rápidamente los miembros del equipo que se encontraban calentando voltean a verlos, el ambiente era tenso, Kamio lo miraba con enojo.-juega un partido conmigo.  
Kamio: No quiero- dice con seriedad

La madre de Seigaku, Oishi Shuichiro no puede evitar ver preocupado la escena, quería evitar que aquellos dos se fueran a pelear en pleno campamento Junior, por suerte Kirihara había desistido de sus provocaciones al ver llegar a la entrenadora Ryuzaki que los llamaba para que fueran a la cafetería pues se había hecho tarde.

Días después

En la cafetería

El equipo de la entrenadora Ryuzaki eran atendidos por Tomoka y Sakuno que se encargan de servir las bandejas para los chicos, algo lejos de ahí la castaña no sabía dónde sentarse pues Sakura y dos chicos de Seigaku estaban encargándose de traer más suministros del almacén, no quería ir con a Ann pues la chica de Fudomine no dejaba de mirar con recelo al azabache o decir algo negativo de él, y en ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada que tenga que ver con el azabache, después de todo se había dado cuenta que la había estado evitando, al parecer era enserio lo del "fingiré que no existes" en ese momento la castaña suspira con cansancio y ve a Kamio de Fudomine comiendo solo en una mesa, parecía algo tenso, así que decide acercarse, era extraño verlo así por lo regular era alegre.

Rima: Kamio-kun-le sonríe  
Kamio: Minase-san-la saluda  
Rima: ¿puedo sentarme contigo?-pregunta trayendo su bandeja

El pelirrojo asiente y jala una silla para que se siente a su costado, ambos se quedan conversando en la mesa por largo rato, en otra mesa esta escena era vista por el azabache, le molestaba ver a Minase conversando tan amenamente con el pelirrojo, ¿acaso no salía con el chico lúgubre de Hyotei?, ¿qué hacía con el idiota chico ritmo de Fudomine?, en ese momento no puede evitar acercarse a ambos.

Kirihara: ¿estás bajando de nivel Minase-san?  
Rima: Kirihara-kun- susurra  
Kirihara: ¡Ja! mira que mezclarte con Fudomine-dice arrogante.  
Kamio: Kirihara-susurra con enojo  
Kirihara: ¡ah!, es verdad ¿cómo esta Tachibana-san?-dice con burla  
Kamio: ¡No es de tu incumbencia!-se para molesto de la mesa  
Rima: Kamio-kun.- lo sostiene del brazo  
Kirihara: ¡Vamos!, dímelo- dice con burla- ¿cómo esta Tachibana?  
Rima: ¡Basta! –Mira fijamente al azabache mientras sostiene el brazo a Kamio- Kirihara-kun, ese no es asunto tuyo Kirihara-kun, por favor retírate- dice tratando de contener al pelirrojo.

El azabache los mira con arrogancia, Kamio lo miraba con odio pero es retenido por Minase que lo agarra del brazo atrayéndolo a ella, esta escena enfermaba de sobre manera al As del RikkaiDai.

Kirihara:¿te doy miedo Kamio-kun?-dice mientras se retira a la mesa contigua-Minase-san los cobardes deberían volver a casa.  
Kamio: ¡Kirihara!

Era suficiente Kamio se suelta del agarre de Minase y corre furioso en dirección a Kirihara, aventándolo bruscamente al suelo y tomándolo del cuello, mientras el azabache lo toma de sus muñecas y ambos terminan en el suelo.

Rima: ¡Kamio-kun no!  
Kamio: ¡atrévete a decirlo otra vez!  
Rima: ¡detente!

El azabache se libera del agarre pateando el estómago del pelirrojo para separarlos y pelarse, en ese momento Minase intenta separarlos pero en el forcejeo sin querer Kirihara empuja a la castaña lanzándola al suelo, ocasionando que se golpee fuertemente el codo, en ese instante son separados por Oishi y Momoshiro que sostienen a Kamio, mientras Kajimoto y Sengoku toman a Kirihara quien ríe con burla, no se había percatado del daño echo a la castaña.

Momoshiro: ¡eh dicho que pares Kamio!-dice serio  
Oishi: paren ahora mismo ¡estamos en el campamento!  
Otori: ¡Minase-san!

El platinado corre preocupado hacia su compañera que yacía en el suelo aferrándose a su codo.

Otori: ¿te encuentras bien?-dice preocupado  
Rima: si- dice con una mueca de dolor

En ese momento Kirihara se percata de lo ocurrido e intenta acercarse a Minase pero es empujado fuertemente por Shishido quien le prohíbe acercarse a la castaña.

Kirihara: Minase-san-susurra  
Kamio: yo…  
Shishido: ¡lastimaron a Minase-san!,

Shishido les grito mirándolos con furia, era del tipo que no toleraban que le hicieran daño a las personas, sobre todo si eran chicas, rápidamente se baja a revisar su codo y ve que esté y su rodilla están sangrando mucho.

Shishido: Choutarou, llévala a la enfermería  
Otori: lo hare Shishido-san.

El platinado al ver que la mueca de dolor de la castaña al tratar de ponerse de pie, le pide permiso y la lleva en brazos.

Rima: gracias Otori-kun-le sonríe.  
Kirihara: La llevaré yo.  
Otori: ¿qué?  
Kirihara: bájala Otori-kun- dice serio- el accidente lo tuvo conmigo, ¡es mi responsabilidad!.

El azabache iba a ir donde ella pero Shishido se lo prohibió determinantemente.

Shishido: ve Choutarou

El platinado va directamente a la enfermería, con Minase en brazos, estaba preocupado por el sangrado de su compañera.

En la enfermería

La castaña no tenía heridas graves, solo tenía un leve hinchazón que se le bajaría con el medicamento que el médico le receto.

Otori: ¿tu brazo está bien?  
Rima: está bien-sonríe

La castaña intenta ponerse de pie y caminar pero la rodilla derecha le dolía.

Otori: ¿puedes caminar?  
Rima: Poco- sonríe- no te preocupes Otori-kun  
Otori: aun te duele-la mira preocupado  
Rima: esperaré a que el medicamento haga efecto.

La castaña sonríe mientras se recuesta en la camilla, en verdad le dolía caminar.

Otori: le avisaré a Hiyoshi-kun- saca su celular  
Rima: ¡No!-lo detiene  
Otori: ¿por qué no?-dice sin entender  
Rima: No quiero preocuparlo  
Otori: Tiene que saberlo.  
Rima: No- niega con la cabeza- solo lo distraería.

El platinado medita las palabras, era verdad que Hiyoshi-kun tenía que saber sobre el incidente pero al no estar presente solo se preocuparía y se frustraría, sin mencionar las ganas que tendría de poner a Kamio y Kirihara en su lugar.

Otori: Esta bien- suspira.  
Rima: gracias- sonríe con alivio.  
Otori: Te dejare descansar- se dirigirse a la puerta- le diré a Daidouji-san que estás bien, debe estar preocupada.

La castaña le sonríe amablemente, enserio Otori era un chico muy amable, siempre se preocupaba por los demás, ahora entendía porque a Sakura Daidouji le gustaba tanto Choutarou, era un chico muy bondadoso.

Horas después

El azabache entra a la enfermería, para su sorpresa la castaña se hallaba dormida, sin más se dispone a sentarse en la camilla de al lado, le había mentido al médico sobre un estiramiento muscular para que lo dejará entrar y poder ver a la castaña, estaba preocupado de haberla lastimado en su pelea con Kamio.

Kirihara no puede evitar mirar dormir a Minase, se había prometido evitarla todo el campamento pero el destino se empeñaba en ponerla en su camino, o quizás él mismo lo hacía pues si no hubiera ido a provocar a Kamio ella no estaría ahí, en verdad no le entendía, sabía que le desagradaba Fudomine pero se molestó tanto al verlos conversando, sin más una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, la castaña estaba despertando.

Kirihara: despertaste.  
Rima: ¿Kirihara-kun?-susurra  
Kirihara: soy yo- dice serio

El azabache se recarga en el muro para verla cuando se sienta a revisar sus heridas.

Kirihara: ¿por qué tienes que involucrarte en peleas ajenas?, apareces de la nada.-suspira.

Había gran reproche mezclado con preocupación en la voz del azabache, ¿acaso se estaba preocupando por ella?, ¿por eso estaba en la enfermería?, no puede evitar recordar las palabras de Marui-san "le importas a Akaya", su mente estaba hecha un caos.

Kirihara: ¿cómo estás?-mira sus heridas  
Rima: bien…-mira hacia otro lado.  
Kirihara: mentir es malo  
Rima: fingir que te importa también

El azabache la mira con sorpresa, no esperaba algo tan directo, aunque después de lo ocurrido se lo merecía, la cabeza de la castaña estaba hecha un lio, no entendía lo sucedido en la cafetería, y las palabras de Marui no salían de su mente "le importas a Akaya".

Rima: ¿qué haces aquí?-lo mira confundida  
Kirihara: vine a ver como estabas-dice serio  
Rima: ¿estabas preocupado?-lo mira con sorpresa  
Kirihara: el accidente lo tuviste conmigo, es mi responsabilidad- solo se limita a mirar hacia otro lado.  
Rima: ya veo.

En ese momento ambos se quedan en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que la castaña decide romper aquel silencio.

Rima: ¿por qué reaccionaste así?

El azabache suspira fastidiado y le comenta que no tiene una buena relación con Fudomine, en especial con Tachibana Kippei y Kamio, además que era divertido provocar al pelirrojo, pero en ningún momento estaba en sus planes lastimarla, estaba cabreado por el empujón de Kamio y no se fijó en que ella estaba presente.

Kirihra: Perdona si te lastime. –ella asiente

El azabache no entendía pero estar con la castaña tenía cierto efecto relajante en él, además no tenía la culpa del que solo sepa herir, después de todo era el demonio del Rikkai que trae problemas donde va y el campamento no era la excepción, hasta el momento no entendía el por qué fue a provocar a Kamio, era verdad que no se llevaban bien y que era divertido molestarlo pero hoy fue diferente, siempre tenía un motivo para provocar a alguien pero por más que pensaba solo se le venía a la cabeza el enojo que sintió cuando lo vio junto a Minase conversando tan animadamente en la mesa y cómo le comenzó a hervirle la sangre cuando esta lo sostuvo del brazo, ¿Qué le veía a ese estúpido pelirrojo para defenderlo?, ¿acaso no salía con el futuro rey de Hyotei? Por suerte él no era de los que se quedaba con la duda.

Kirihara: creí que salías con Hiyoshi-kun, por como defendiste a Kamio-kun lo dudaría.  
Rima: no estoy con Wakashi- el azabache arquea una ceja  
Kirihara: eso no fue lo que entendí esa vez  
Rima: Gakuto senpai dice esas cosas para bromear.  
Kirihara: ya veo /¡ _maldita cereza saltarina!_ /

En la casa de Akutagawa

Gakuto y Jirou jugaban video juegos en la habitación del dormilón.

Gakuto: achuu!  
Jirou: salud, deben estar hablando mal de ti  
Gakuto: ¿qué?- dice confundido  
Jirou: si estornudas de la nada, dicen que es por qué alguien habla mal de ti-dice mientras el peli cereza se detiene a meditar quien es.  
Gakuto: uhmm ¡KIKUMARU! ¡MALDITO GATO BASTARDO!- grita enojado- ACROBATA DE 4TA

De regreso al campamento xD

Un pelirrojo estornudaba

Eiji: achuuu  
Oishi: salud  
Sengoku: deben estar hablando mal de ti  
Eiji: ¿nya?- dice con inocencia- ¿pero quién?

En la noche

En el cuarto de Ryoma y Momoshiro, ambos se encontraban tomando una ponta, pero son interrumpidos por el incesante sonido de la puerta, al abrirla Momoshiro se da cuenta que se trata de Kajimoto que buscaba a Kirihara-kun pero ninguno de ellos lo había visto desde el almuerzo.

Kajimoto: ya veo tampoco ha estado aquí-dice serio  
Momoshiro: ¿sucede algo?  
Kajimoto: bueno, no creo que sea nada de qué preocuparse, pero Sengoku de Yamabuki me acaba de decir que su compañero de habitación Kamio-kun tampoco está.  
Momoshiro: ¿Kamio-kun?  
Kajimoto: si, me tienen preocupado

En los pasillos del edificio

Horio, Kachiro y Rima caminaban para regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones, Kachiro contaba una historia suave de terror para asustar a Horio, si bien la castaña le gustaba el ocultismo, el género de terror la ponía nerviosa, cortesía de Wakashi que la asustaba de niños, para su fortuna estaba tan acostumbrada a los relatos de Hiyoshi que la historia de Kachiro no significaba nada en comparación, así que no podía asustarse.

Horio: ¡para!, No sigas más.  
Rima: estas sobre actuando Horio-kun-dice divertida  
Kachiro: si, es solo una historia inventada  
Horio: ¡no puedo evitarlo! me da mucho miedo

En ese instante los tres jóvenes ven caer estrepitosamente a un chico de cabellos rizados por las escaleras, rápidamente los tres corren a auxiliarlo pues estaba herido y muy adolorido, para su sorpresa se trataba del As del RikkaiDai.

Rima: ¡Kirihara-kun!- se agacha hacia él  
Horio: ¿está bien?  
Kachiro: ¡Kirhara-san!

En ese momento Horio voltea a ver a la persona que estaba arriba de las escaleras, mientras el azabache daba quejidos de dolor, siendo sostenido por la castaña.

Horio: Ka..Kamio-san-dice con sorpresa  
Rima: ¡Kirihara-kun!-pone su cabeza en sus piernas- ¡traigan ayuda!.

La castaña pide a los chicos que vayan por alguien del equipo para que los ayude a llevar a Kirihara-kun a la enfermería, rápidamente estos salen corriendo en busca de ayuda, mientras Minase se queda con el azabache con su cabeza recostada en sus piernas, intentando calmar sus quejidos de dolor.

Rima: Kirihara-kun-susurra

/Flash Back/

En la enfermería

El azabache se disponía a irse, pues ya había obtenido lo que buscaba.

Rima: ¿te vas?  
Kirihara: sólo vine para asegurarme que estuvieras bien y lo estás- dice serio- no tengo nada que hacer aquí.  
Rima: ya veo  
Kirihara: prometí al sub capitán Sanada no causar problemas.-pone una mano en su cabeza- no lo eh cumplido.

La castaña lo mira fijamente, Kirihara-kun lucia frustrado, había algo más que le preocupaba. Cuando este llega a la puerta se detiene en para ver a la castaña.

Kirihara: lo de la cafetería no se volverá a repetir, por tu bien, es mejor evitarnos- se marcha  
Rima: kirihara-kun…-susurra

/Fin del flash Back/

Rima: ¿en verdad podemos evitarnos?-lo mira con tristeza mientras este se queja de dolor- resiste Kirihara-kun.-le toca su cabello.

En la recepción del equipo de la entrenadora Ryuzaki

Todo el equipo se encontraba reunido, Kachiro curaba a Kirhara, mientras Horio exponía los hechos del incidente a los chicos pues fue el único que logro ver a al agresor.

Momoshiro: ¿qué Kamio-kun lo empujo?  
Sakura: no puedo creerlo.  
Kirihara: ¡duele!

El azabache aparta bruscamente a Kachiro con el algodón pues le ardían terriblemente las heridas.

Kirihara: ¡es suficiente!  
Kachiro: debes estar quieto para que te cure bien  
Rima: yo lo haré- toma el algodón para terminar de curarlo, el azabache solo la mira serio.- me lo debes-dice seria mientras señala su codo y rodilla.  
Kirihara: uhmmm- cierra sus ojos y para sorpresa de todos se deja curar, sin protestar.  
Eiji: ese Kamio-kun es muy violento.  
Kajimoto: Hace unas horas se peleó con Kirihara-kun y lastimaron a Minase-san  
Sakura: es verdad- dice preocupada  
Otori: cualquiera que sea la circunstancia, la violencia no es la solución, porque somos compañero de equipo.  
Shishido: pensé que era mejor persona-dice sin rodeos

El equipo de la entrenadora Ryuzaki hablaba de las razones que llevaron a Kamio a atacar a Kirihara en medio de la noche, pero había algo que no cuadraba Horio decía haber visto al pelirrojo empujar a Kirihara, esto hizo explotar al azabache, que se separa bruscamente de la castaña quien ya había terminado de curarlo y vendarlo.

Kirihara: ¡les eh dicho que me resbale y caí por las escaleras!- se acerca con enojo hacia Horio y lo mira de forma intimidante- no estaba peleando con nadie.  
Horio: pero estoy seguro de haber visto a una persona corriendo  
Kirihara: habrá sido tu imaginación-dice serio.  
Momoshiro: entonces es un misterio, Kirihara-kun dice que estaba solo y Horio dice que vio a Kamio-kun,

El azabache volteaba la vista, Minase podía apreciarse algo extraño en su mirada, Kirihara-kun escondía algo, era obvio que estaba mintiendo pues si bien ella no vio a nadie en las escaleras, si escucho a alguien correr, pero no podía asegurar que se tratará del chico de Fudomine, más Horio dijo haberlo visto, de ser así el azabache estaba cubriendo a Kamio-kun, ¿por qué lo haría?, lo había estado provocando todos estos días hasta que por fin explotaron en el almuerzo, ¿acaso era por eso?, ¿era una forma que tenía Kirihara-kun de admitir que él había provocado esa reacción de Kamio-kun?, tendría sentido que guardara silencio pero por alguna razón no estaba convencida, solo Kamio podría despejar sus dudas.

Kajimoto: hemos venido a aquí para ser seleccionados para el equipo que jugará con los americanos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.  
Shishido: no estoy de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos solucionar esto. –lo mira con seriedad- A partir de ahora vamos a estar viviendo juntos, quiero saber qué tipo de personas estarán a mí alrededor.  
Kajimoto: no hemos venido aquí a hacer amigos, todo el mundo aquí es tu rival, ¿recuerdas?  
Shishido: ese es el estilo de Jyousel Shounan, ¿no?, eres muy analítico-dice con arrogancia digna de Hyotei.  
Kajimoto: ¿entonces la disciplina de hierro de Hyotei es solo un eslogan y lo más importante es hacer amigos?  
Shishido: ¿Qué has dicho?- dice con evidente enfado.  
Sakura: ¡Senpai!

La peli rosa trata de detenerlos junto a Otori-kun y Oishi-san, antes de que comience una nueva pelea, en ese momento aparece el pelirrojo de Fudomine que compraba algo en la máquina expendedora mientras tarareaba una canción, este al darse cuenta que todos están reunidos los mira con sorpresa.

Kamio: ¿qué hacen todos aquí?, ¿es una reunión?-dice sorprendido mientras lo mirán acusadoramente.- ¿qué pasa?  
Oishi: Kamio-kun ¿dónde estabas?  
Kamio: ¿dónde eh estado? Puedes adivinarlo solo con mirarme, ¡estaba entrenando!-dice señalando sus ropas  
Momoshiro: significa que no tienes coartada  
Kamio: ¿coartada?, ¿de qué están hablando?  
Shishido: es demasiado tarde para que pretendas no saber nada, tenemos un testigo  
Kamio: ¿testigo?

Todos le cuentan lo sucedido a Kamio y dicen sobre sus sospechas, el pelirrojo negó fervientemente tener algo que ver con el accidente del azabache pero nadie le creía, todos lo miraban con desconfianza y reproche, pues había atacado horas atrás a Kirihara en el almuerzo y ahora en la noche, para todos el atacar a alguien a mitad de la noche y huir dejándolo herido, era un acto de bajeza y cobardía.

Kirihara: ¡dije que no tiene nada que ver!, me caí yo solo  
Eiji: no lo entiendo ¿por qué proteges a Kamio-kun?  
Kamio: ¡¿qué?, ¿por qué necesitaría que este tipo me protegiera?!-señala a al azabache.

El pelirrojo de Fudomine, se veía exaltado, no podía mentir, esas reacciones eran genuinas, Kamio-kun decía la verdad, además de ser culpable, aceptaría su culpa antes de ser defendido por el azabache, a quién odiaba por lo sucedido con Tachibana-san, pero si Kamio decía la verdad, ¿a quién encubría el azabache?, era obvio que mentía, no estaba solo, a alguien oculta, pero ¿a quién? Y lo más importante ¿por qué?, la castaña no lo entendía.

Kirihara: Me marcho, Mañana comenzaba el entrenamiento de verdad.

El azabache se retira molesto a los dormitorios, siendo seguido por la castaña.

Sakura: ¡Rima-chan!  
Otori: Daidouji-san

El platinado detiene a su compañera tomándola del hombro, Minase-san tenía hablar con el azabache, no entendía la situación pero era evidente que ambos tenían un asunto pendiente.

Sakura: Otori-kun-susurra  
Otori: no te preocupes- le sonríe  
Kajimoto: bien- suspira con fastidio- él mismo ha dicho que no hay ningún problema, así que no creo que debamos preocuparnos por ello  
Kamio: ¡no estoy de acuerdo!,¡yo mismo cogeré al criminal con mis propias manos!  
Oishi: ¿al verdadero criminal?  
Kamio: esta falsa acusación me pone furioso, pero que piensen que Kirihara-kun me protege me pone aún más furioso ¡yo mismo aclarare este asunto!

En los pasillos

El azabache caminaba frustrado en la oscuridad de los pasillos, lo único que lo alumbraba era la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Rima: ¡Kirihara-kun!  
Kirihara: ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Ya les dije que me caí!  
Rima: mientes…-dice seria  
Kirihara: ¿uhmm?- frunce el ceño  
Rima: sé que había alguien en la escalera, ¡lo oí correr!

El azabache la mira con sorpresa, ella sabía que el mentía y aun así guardo silencio, ¿por qué se quedó callada en vez de apoyar en su acusación al novato de Seigaku?, ¿podría ser que ella también dudara de pelirrojo de Fudomine y ese fue su intento de protegerlo? ¡genial! Otra vez el enfado ¿qué su día no iba mejorar en ningún momento?.

Kirihara: ¿y te quedaste callada?, Ja ¿dudas de Kamio-kun?-dice con burla  
Rima: No, conozco a Kamio-kun. Si te hubiera empujado lo admitiría antes de aceptar tu ayuda.-lo mira seria- ¿a quién encubres?  
Kirihara: a nadie.-dice con frialdad  
Rima: nunca dices la verdad  
Kirihara: piensa lo que quieras

El azabache se dispone a marcharse pero es detenido por la voz de Minase que lo deja estático.

Rima: cuando mientes buscas tu raqueta…  
Kirihara: ¿cómo?  
Rima: Marui-san me lo dijo.

El azabache se queda en silencio y mira hacia otro lado, ¿Por qué Bunta le había dicho eso?, era cierto siempre que mentía u ocultaba algo tenía como tic buscar su raqueta aunque no la tuviera a la mano.

Rima: hay quienes te tienen aprensión, entre ellos Fudomine pero...  
Kirihara: no me siento culpable.-sentencia  
Rima: ¿no sientes nada? -Lo mira triste en verdad esperaba otra respuesta.  
Kirihara: no me siento culpable por Tachibana  
Rima: sé sobre tú modo demonio- sentencia  
Kirihara: ¿Marui-senpai te hablo de eso?

El azabache la mira con sorpresa cuando ella asiente, ¿qué diablos se proponía Bunta contándole cosas suyas?, quería mantenerla lejos de él para no lastimarla y Marui solo se encargaba de acercarla, contándole temas privados.

Kirihara: Tch- golpea la pared  
Rima: sé que no haces apropósito.  
Kirihara: márchate Minase-san.

La castaña lo mira con sorpresa, ¿Por qué seguía alejándola?, solo quería ayudarlo, él lucía sumamente frustrado, parecía que llevaba una pelea interna.

Kirihara: Bunta no tenía por qué hablarte de eso  
Rima: yo…  
Kirihara: creí que me odiabas.  
Rima: No te odio…  
Kirihara: sería lo mejor.

El azabache la voltea a ver con una expresión de tristeza, en verdad odiaba que sea tan amable, odiaba esa sonrisa tan tierna en su rostro, esa que lo había atrapado cuando la conoció aquella mañana en Hyotei. Aquel día nunca pensó que encontraría alguien como ella, que a pesar de haberla herido en el torneo, estaba ahí frente a él mostrando preocupación por el incidente, queriendo averiguar que le ocurría, se supone que debería odiarlo pero se preocupaba por él, si bien fue extraño el encuentro, quizás el conocerse fue un error, había cometido muchos errores pero ese día no se permitiría más, la mantendría lejos, a salvo…a salvo de su demonio.

Kirihara: ¿acaso te gusta que te utilicen?, ¡valórate Minase-san!, te lo dije en el torneo.- la mira con frialdad  
Rima: Kirihara-kun…

/FlashBack de Minase/

Días atrás

En un parque alejado se encontraba la castaña hablando con Marui Bunta.

Marui: Akaya siempre dice lo opuesto a lo que siente  
Rima: Marui-san…  
Marui: El modo demonio lo libera cuando se frustra o es herido- la mira serio  
Rima: Ya veo.  
Marui: Akaya es un chico muy alegre e inocente cuando no juega tenis, pero le cuesta abrirse, en el fondo aún es un niño- sonríe con melancolía- es tan orgulloso para admitir lo que siente realmente.

El tensai del Rikkai gira su vista a la castaña, en verdad esperaba que sus palabras pudieran llegar a ella, sabía que el pequeño demonio del Rikkai había desarrollado sentimientos por la chica del Hyotei.

Marui: cuando alguien le importa prefiere escapar por miedo a herirlo.  
Rima: Kirihara-kun…  
Marui: contigo lo veía reír.  
Rima: yo…  
Marui: dale una oportunidad a ese baka Rima-chan.-le sonrie

/Fin del flashBack/

Rima: eres tan orgulloso...-suspira  
Kirihara: deberías irte….-oscurece su mirada  
Rima: sabes…

La castaña se acerca a la ventana y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Rima: cuando todo esta oscuro aparecen las estrellas.

Él la mira marcharse hasta perderse en los pasillos, Minase había dejado a un triste azabache mirando por la ventana, mientras meditaba lo dicho por la castaña "cuando todo esta oscuro aparecen las estrellas".

Kirihara: Minase-san…/ _aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte_ /

Días después

El equipo de la entrenadora Ryuzaki hace calentamiento en las canchas, Kamio había sido emparejado con el azabache para que lo ayude con los estiramientos, este insistía para que diga la verdad sobre quién lo ataco esa noche, pero el as del RikkaiDai seguía cerrado en que se había caído. El pelirrojo de Fudomine solo insiste en que acabará sacando la verdad a la luz, ante lo dicho el azabache solo se queda callado con una triste expresión en el rostro, mientras Osihi dice al equipo que no dirá nada a la entrenadora porque ellos deben resolver sus problemas solos, en ese momento Kamio se tensa y se marcha dejando a Kirihara.

Oishi: Kamio-kun ¿dónde vas?  
Kamio: voy a investigar y a encontrar al verdadero criminal!  
Oishi: estamos en medio del entrenamiento, esta actitud es muy egoísta  
Kamio: no voy a poder entrenar tranquilamente con esto en la cabeza  
Oishi: pero acabo de decir que nosotros resolveremos este problema

En ese momento aparecen Sakuno, Ann y Rima que estaban llevando la cesta de pelotas a los equipos para que pudieran entrenar, al llegar Tachibana y Sakuno miran con curiosidad al chico de Seigaku pues ninguna estaba enterada de lo sucedido solo Sakura y Rima que prometieron guardar silencio pues era un problema de dormitorio.

Rima: Oishi-san hemos traído las pelotas de tenis  
Ann: ¿oye que problema? - le pregunta Kamio quien sonríe nervioso  
Kamio: ¡Ann-chan! Hola.  
Ann: ¿ha pasado algo?.  
Kamio: no, no es nada ¿verdad Oishi-san?- lo mira nervioso  
Oishi: si, en realidad no sucede nada

Tachibana los mira con desconfianza, conocía a Kamio y era obvio que estaba nervioso, luego voltea a ver a azabache que hace estiramientos, estaba todo herido, cosa que asusta a la cobriza del equipo.

Sakuno: ¡Kirihara-san!, ¿Qué te ha pasado? esas heridas-dice preocupada  
Kirihara: me caí, así de sencillo- mira con frialdad a las chicas  
Kamio: es mejor dejarlo solo-dice serio

La castaña al ver el tenso ambiente que se está creando decide intervenir.

Rima: Tachibana-san, Ryuzaki-san tenemos que llevar también las pelotas al grupo de Hanamura y Sakaki sensei.  
Sakuno: Tienes razón  
Ann: bueno Kamio-kun trabaja duro y ya que estamos, tú también Momoshiro  
Momo: ¡hey! lo de "ya que estamos" es muy grosero.

Horas más tarde

En el dormitorio del equipo de la entrenadora Ryuzaki, Kamio les contaba lo que había averiguado, al parecer el día del ataque hubo una reunión hasta tarde con el grupo de Sakaki y Hanamura, así que el verdadero criminal debía estar en su grupo, ante esto los chicos del equipo hacen que Horio dibuje al criminal que para sorpresa y gracia de algunos se parecía a Momoshiro, cada vez tenían más lejos al verdadero culpable pues el testimonio de Horio ya no era 100% confiable, por suerte Echizen tenía la idea de revisar el lugar de los hechos, después de todo la inspección de la escena del crimen es básica en una investigación, al llegar al pasillo todos buscaban pistas, debían hacerlo antes de la reunión del equipo que se llevaría a cabo en dos horas, en ese momento Ryoma ve algo bajo la máquina expendedora al sacarlo ve con sorpresa el objeto, al parecer había dado con el responsable del incidente pero decide guardar silencio.

En las canchas

Kirihara entrenaba solo, se encontraba sumamente frustrado, en esas semanas muchas cosas venían a su mente, recuerdos, voces que no lo dejaban en paz, no entendía porque no podía callarlas, no había podido dormir bien esos días, mientras practicaba las voces y recuerdos regresaban a su mente con cada golpe.

 _/Ann: ¡es culpa tuya que mi hermano este en el hospital!/  
/Kamio: kirihara atrévete a decirlo una vez más!- dice poniendo sus manos en el cuello de su polera./  
/Fuji: no se debe usar el tenis como herramienta para generar odio/_

 _/Rima: ¡eres el demonio del tenis!/  
/Sanada: ¿Akaya has visto tu límite?/_

Cada una de estas escenas frustraba a Kirihara, mientras jugaba comienza a visualizarle en una pelea mental contra sus demonios internos, viéndose rodeados por ellos, cada uno riendo con malicia y ojos rojos.

Kirihara: Tch!

/ En la mente de Akaya/

Devil Mode: te lo voy a decir de una forma sencilla, no te tengo ninguna simpatía Tachibana y por supuesto tampoco tengo intención de disculparme- sonríe con arrogancia- como mucho me das un poco de pena Tachibana.

En ese momento aparecen más demonios con mascara, se pone las manos en los oídos y comienza a correr para callar las voces pero una figura interrumpe su paso, mientras intentaba escapar de ellos.

Devil Mode: ¿qué es este tipo? ¡voy a perder!, No ¡Fuji Syusuke me va a destrozar!.-comienza temblar de miedo y frustración, estaba perdiendo su pelea interna-mereces que te destroce Kirihara Akaya

En ese momento todos los demonios toman su rostro con la mirada roja y sonrisa diabólica.

/ Fuera de su mente/

Kirihara: ¡ahhh!- se tapa los oídos mientras cae al suelo.

En la sala de reuniones

Se daría la reunión del grupo de la entrenadora Ryuzaki a las 4 en punto, aún quedaban 10 minutos para que comience, en ese momento Tachibana Ann entra buscando a cierto azabache de cabello rizado, pues tenía un asunto pendiente con él pero para su sorpresa se topa con Echizen Ryoma que esta recargado en la puerta.

Ryoma: ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
Ann: Echizen-kun- dice sorprendida  
Ryoma: si buscas a Kirihara-san ha salido con su raqueta  
Ann: ya veo-mira hacia abajo  
Ryoma: no parece que Kirihara-san haya sufrido muchas heridas  
Ann: ¿de qué heridas?, ¿por qué me dices una cosa así a mí?

El chico de ojos ámbar se acerca hasta quedar frente a Tachibana, sacando un prendedor

Ryoma: encontré esto ayer en el pasillo cerca de las escaleras, es tuyo ¿verdad?- lo mira sorprendida-uhmm por tu reacción veo que realmente fuiste tú- dice decepcionado.-no sé lo que paso entre Kirihara-san y tú pero ¿no deberías explicar la situación a todo el mundo?  
Ann: ¡ese tipo se cayó solo!, yo no eh tenido nada que ver- mira hacia otro lado con molestia  
Ryoma: pero por culpa de eso, Kamio-san está en problemas  
Ann: ¿por qué Kamio.-kun?-dice sorprendida  
Ryoma: todos creen que Kamio-san es el culpable, Kamio-san dice que no fue él y que atrapara al culpable, ahora está buscando desesperadamente al criminal.  
Ann: yo…no tenía idea- dice preocupada- tengo que irme

La chica de Fudomine sale corriendo del salón de reuniones, pero se topa con Kamio, Momoshiro, Eiji, Oishi, Kamjimoto y Rima.

Ann: Kamio-kun- susurra con preocupación pero Kamio solo la mira con decepción  
Kamio: ¿por qué Ann-chan?, no importa lo enfadada que estés por lo de Tachibana-san empujar a alguien por las escaleras es…  
Ann: ¡no es eso Kamio-kun!  
Kamio: ¿Qué paso entre Kirihara y tu Ann-chan?

La chica de Fudomine ante los reproches y la dura mirada de su compañero rompe en llanto hasta caer al suelo.

Ann: lo siento, lo siento mucho- llora  
Kamio: Ann-chan- se agacha.  
Oishi: entonces esto significa que la persona a la que Kirihara-kun estaba protegiendo no era Kamio-kun,.  
Rima: era a la hermana menor de Tachibana Kippei  
Eiji: pero ¿por qué a la hermana de Tachibana? Nya  
Rima: ¿qué paso esa noche Tachibana-san?  
Ann:…esa noche

/flashback/

En los pasillos

Era de noche y el azabache se encontraba volviendo de su entrenamiento personal para tratar de controlar a su demonio, en ese momento una voz lo detiene, se trataba de la hermana menor de Kippei Tachibana, quien lo miraba con odio.

Ann: ¿qué haces aquí?  
Kirihara: ¿tu otra vez?- dice arrogante- no me digas que pretendes vigilarme día y noche-le pasa de largo  
Ann: ¡espera!, Contéstame lo que te eh preguntado

El azabache voltea fastidiado, esa chica había estado observando todos sus movimientos las últimas semanas.

Kirihara: entrenamiento personal-se detiene en seco sin voltear a verla.  
Ann: ¿qué estás planeando?  
Kirihara: ¿uhmmm?-arquea una ceja  
Ann: si hieres a alguien durante este campamento, no te lo perdonaré  
kiihara: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dice sin mirarla  
Ann: mi hermano, Fuji-san, ¿quién será el siguiente?, ¿a quién tienes en mente esta vez?, ¿a Minase-san?, ¿acaso quieres hacerle daño?

El azabache voltea a verla sumamente molesto, esa chica lo estaba sacando de sus cacillas.

Kirihara: ¡deja de decir estupideces!- hace retroceder a Ann, su grito la había asustado- no le haría daño- oprime sus puños y mira hacia otro lado.  
Ann: ¿cómo en la cafetería? eh visto como la miras  
Kirihara: estás loca  
Ann: nadie quiere a un demonio.  
Kirihara: no soy la misma persona que era antes…-se da cuenta que está hablando de más, ante esto reacciona y voltea ver a Tachibana con arrogancia y burla.- sé que idolatras a tu hermano, pero si lo haces demasiado es despreciable.  
Ann: ¡es culpa tuya que mi hermano este en el hospital!  
Kirihara: Ja qué pena que tu querido hermano no esté aquí, ¡ah sí! Se decía que tu hermano era uno de los jugadores más fuertes de Kyushu ¿no?,-la mira con burla- cuando veas a tu hermano dile que me da risa que un debilucho como él tuviera esa consideración-se va dejando a la chica de Fudomine llena de ira, él no dejaría que nadie lo vea vulnerable y menos que lo haga sentir así, por eso prefería dar el golpe primero, ante esto Ann corre a darle una cachetada pero Kirihara lo esquiva haciendo un mal movimiento y cayéndose por las escaleras

En ese momento llegaron todos y Ann se fue corriendo por el miedo a que la culpen de lo ocurrido.

/fin del flashback/

Ann: en ese momento estaba asustada así que hui sin pensarlo, pero me seguía preocupando así que al día siguiente fui a verle, parecía estar bien así que me relaje, no creí que esto se convirtiera en un problema tan grande.  
Kamio: comprendo tus sentimientos Ann-chan, yo… todavía no eh podido perdonarlo

La castaña comienza armar un rompe cabezas mental con todo lo sucedido y es que gracias al testimonio de Tachibana Ann había aclarado todo en su mente, aquella pieza que le faltaba.

Rima: / _akaya siempre dice lo opuesto a lo que siente_ /, / _el "no me siento culpable con Tachibana" en verdad era "me siento culpable con Tachibana"_ , _por eso Kirihara había_ _protegido a la hermana menor de Tachibana_ , _"nadie quiere a un demonio" por eso la alejaba/ "no le haría daño", " cuando alguien le importa prefiere escapar por miedo a herirlo"/ "Contigo lo veía reír_ / Kirihara-kun…- dice con los ojos vidriosos  
Ann: Minase-san, él lastimo a mi oni-chan  
Rima: tú no entiendes los sentimientos de Kirihara-kun-aprieta sus puños- / _él está sufriendo también_ /…¡No sabes nada!-alza su voz  
Ryoma: Minase-san-susurra sorprendido  
Rima: no hables mal de alguien cuya carga nunca has llevado Tachibana-san.

La castaña se aleja de la puerta, dejando muda a la chica de Fudomine y a los presentes mientras se va en busca de Kirihara.

En las canchas

watch?v=8PTjn-pnF2w (Tome un fragmento de esta canción para las escenas)

 _Eso no es lo que siento, pero te hice ponerte triste otra vez.  
Eso no es lo que siento, yo nunca te eh odiado.  
Espero que nuestro sentimiento nunca cambie.  
_ _Espero que siempre podamos sonreír._

Kirihra se encontraba sentado en el suelo, tenía muchas emociones desbordabas, no sabía cómo manejarlas o hacerle frente, en ese momento ve llegar a una agitada Minase ¿Qué hacía ahí?, debía alejarse de él, por su bien era mejor evitarse ¿por qué todo se empeñaba en juntarlos?, no lo entendía, sin más se detiene a mirarla con tristeza.

 _Muchas cosas sucedieron hasta ahora, hubo momentos donde las cosas fueron difíciles y agotadoras.  
El amor es demasiado complicado para nosotros.  
Lo siento._

Rima: te encontré-dice agitada mientras apoya sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, había buscado al azabache por todas las canchas disponible, jugaría que los otros equipos la habían visto correr como si compitiera con Kamio-kun.  
Kirihara: Tengo ganas de estar solo Minase-san- dice serio mientras intenta irse.  
Rima: ¡deja de huir!  
Kirihara: ¡No huyo!  
Rima: no te entiendo…- dice con tristeza.  
Kirihara: Tch no tienes que entenderlo.-dice mirando hacia otro lado 

_Eso no es lo que siento pero malentendidos traen otros malentendidos  
Eso no es lo que siento, sigues siendo tan increíble.  
Me odio por ser el tonto que sigue cometiendo los mismos errores.  
Eso no es lo que siento pero te hice ponerte triste otra vez._

Rima: ¡De que huyes si lo que llevas dentro te sigue donde vayas!-Esto deja helado a Kirihara- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir haciendo esto?, ¿no te cansas de jugar a hacer siempre del chico malo?, ¿te gusta ser el tipo despreciable?,-oprime sus manos con dolor-no lo entiendo…¿qué sentido tiene?  
Kirihara: nunca podrías entenderlo.

 _Eso no es lo que siento, yo nunca te eh odiado  
Espero que este sentimiento nunca cambie.  
Espero que siempre podamos sonreír.  
El amor aún es demasiado complicado para nosotros._

Rima: Kirihara-kun- susurra triste / _él está sufriendo, es el único que sabe el dolor que siente, sin importar como me lo imagine, no sería suficiente/_ -se acerca al azabache hasta quedar frente a él, este solo la mira con sorpresa mientras el rostro de la castaña se oscurece.  
Kirihara: ¿Minase-san?  
Rima: _/quiero entenderlo, desde el fondo de mi corazón quiero entenderlo Marui-san, ¿este sentimiento es tan malo?, quiero romper el muro/-_ comienza a golpear el pecho del azabache con su puño cerrado varias veces- / _el muro que has creado,_ q _uiero romperlo…llegar hasta ti/_ …idiota / _vine con el propósito de hacer que no se preocupe de nada, pero…quién se preocupará por ti Kirihara-kun, ¿por qué no dejas que se preocupen por ti?/-_ El azabache detiene su mano con suavidad, en ese momento ella comienza a derramar lágrimas.

 _Eso no es lo que siento pero malentendidos traen otros malentendidos  
Eso no es lo que siento, sigues siendo tan increíble.  
Me odio por ser el tonto que sigue cometiendo los mismos errores.  
Eso no es lo que siento pero te hice ponerte triste otra vez._

Kirihara: ¿por qué?- dice frustrado-¿por qué intentas tanto involucrarte en esto?, ese tipo de cosas me asustan- Ella lo mira sorprendida y se lanza a él en un abrazo, pero en un mal movimiento del azabache por sostenerla caen ambos al pasto, quedando Minase con medio cuerpo encima del pecho de Akaya, esto sonrojo al azabache.

Rima: es demasiado tarde...el hecho que estés asustado demuestra que te preocupas…te por mí, estás asustado porque piensas en qué pasaría, si me llegas a herir...te odias por eso-susurra

El azabache aprieta el pasto bajo su mano, lo que decía la castaña era cierto.

Rima: no temas, tienes a Bunta, a todo el RikkaiDai, a mí, ¿acaso no te es suficiente?, nadie va a criticarte si te emocionas por algo, o si te ríes con todo el corazón, sé el Kirihara-kun de sonrisa arrogante, el que desborda autoconfianza y… el que me mostraste en el arcade- lo mira con dulzura- ábrete a las personas, si alguien lo critica, no se lo perdonaré.-comienza a derramar lágrimas en el pecho del azabache

 _Yo nunca te eh odiado  
Espero que este amor nunca cambie.  
Espero que siempre podamos sonreír.  
Siempre fui torpe, no siempre comprendía.  
Por mucho que estuviéramos felices, estábamos sufriendo también._

Kirihara: /¿ _dejar que me abra?...reír desde el fondo/_ \- atrae la cabeza de Rima y la hunde en su pecho en un abrazo con ambos brazos, pegándola fuertemente a él, mientras comienza a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, una parte de él le decía _"inténtalo"_ la otra parte, su demonio le decía _"no seas idiota" /Quizás todo este tiempo estuve esperando algo como esto para callar a mi demonio, algo como una tormenta, alguien como ella_ /

El azabache se sienta en el pasto sin soltar a la castaña en su abrazo, no permitiría que lo vea llorar, después de todo seguía siendo el arrogante As del Rikkai y frente a ella quería mostrarse fuerte siempre, en ese momento Kirihara deshace un poco el abrazo para mirarla pero sin soltarla.

Kirihara: si caigo ¿caerías conmigo Minase?  
Rima: no  
Kirihara: ¿por qué?  
Rima: Porque no te dejaría caer.

 _Espero que siempre podamos sonreír._

El azabache la atrae en un abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña, mientras Minase lo abraza del cuello en un abrazo protector y él la tomaba ligeramente de la cintura, ambos se quedan así por un buen rato hasta que el azabache decide separarse acomodando a Minase a su costado pues no debía olvidar que estaban en el Campamento Junior y aquel acto podía malinterpretarse.

Kirihara: soy un demonio.  
Rima: el demonio más cruel nace del ángel más bondadoso Kirihra-kun.  
Kirihara: ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-ella asiente- deja de llamarme Kirihara-kun-ella lo mira sorprendida- dime Akaya.  
Rima: está bien, A…Akaya

La castaña lo mira gentileza mientras le dedica una dulce sonrisa, por fin alguien había logrado derribar el muro del demonio del tenis para llegar al verdadero Kirihara Akaya.

"el infierno puede ser placentero si estas con el demonio correcto"  
"ella calmo mis demonios"

Rato después

Llega a la cancha el novato de Seigaku, Ryoma Echizen, este veía al azabache entrenar mientras la castaña estaba sentada a un lado midiendo el tiempo de Kirihara-san, sin más Ryoma trae su raqueta eh ingresa a la cancha llamando la atención de ambos chicos, le había pedido al As del RikkaiDai que juegue un partido con él ¿qué tramaba el novato de Seigaku?, una vez que se posiciono en su lado de la cancha, el azabache lo mira con desconfianza, tramaba algo. El pequeño samurái sabía que se arriesgaba a acabar en el hospital si jugaba con el azabache, pero debía comprobar algo, para su sorpresa el diablito le advierte antes de iniciar el juego pero este solo sonríe arrogante y mira de reojo a la castaña que no se había movido de la reja, lucia sorprendida por la llegada inesperada del menor, pero si su vista no le engañaba había descubierto posiblemente algo sobre aquel demonio y tendría que comprobarlo en un partido.

Ryoma: si, si date prisa y empieza- Kirihara se sorprende y sonríe de forma arrogante  
Kirihara: si te pones así no voy a contenerme- el juego comienza, al principio ambos están parejos, tenían una rápida capacidad de respuesta.

En la sala de reuniones la reunión había sido reprogramada para más tarde pues la entrenadora Ryuzaki tenía algo pendiente. Shishido llega corriendo diciendo a los chicos que Kirihra y Ryoma están jugando, rápidamente todos van a verlos, al parecer Ryoma iba ganando, Minase estaba apoyando a Kirihara.

Momo: Kirihara-kun ¿realmente ha cambiado?  
Rima: lo sabrán viendo el partido

El azabache al intentar alcanzar un peloteo de Echizen, cae al suelo golpeándose la cara, a los pocos minutos se levanta con lentitud sonriendo con malicia y relamiendo sus labios.

Ryoma: ¿estás bien Kirihara-san?  
Kirihara: no te preocupes, estoy bien- se relame los labios  
Kamio: igual que esa vez  
Momo: peros sus ojos no están rojos  
Ann: era imposible que ese tipo hubiera cambiado tan fácilmente.  
Rima: Tachibana Ann

La castaña la mira con suma seriedad a lo que la chica de Fudomine solo se limita a guardar silencio y mirar a otro lado, esa mirada de Minase estaba cargada de las palabras que le dijo fuera de la sala de reuniones "no hables mal de alguien cuya carga nunca has llevado Tachibana-san."

Ann: tch- Oprime sus dedos en la reja, ¿Por qué defendía a aquel demonio?, no lo entendía ¿Qué carga podría tener alguien como él?, lo había visto atacar cruelmente a su hermano y a Fuji de Seigaku, qué más necesitaba la castaña para que abra los ojos sobre ese diablito, ¿qué lesione a Echizen? quizás con Minase-san se aplicaba la expresión "hay personas que son un cactus y aun así te mueres por abrazaras" pero con Kirihara Akaya era distinto, él era el demonio del tenis ¿quién podría querer a un demonio?.

En el juego el novato de Seigaku se encontraba recibiendo los potentes peloteos de Kirihara, cada vez eran más y más fuertes, en un movimiento rápido el azabache provoca que Ryoma tenga que subir a la red, repitiéndose la estrategia que uso en el torneo contra Fudomine.

Kamio: ¡no lo hagas Echizen no subas a la red! Te hará lo mismo que a Tachibana-san Ann: ¡detente!-cierra sus ojos  
Sakura: no apunto a su rodilla- mira sorprendida como el azabache marca el punto sin herir a Ryoma.  
Ryoma: para ser honestos creí que apuntarías a mi rodilla  
Kirihara: puedo derrotarte sin hacer cosas así- mira hacia Rima y sonríe- oye Echizen comparado a cuando jugaste con el vice capitán Sanada tus habilidades han caído en picada  
Ryoma: mira quién habla- le regresa el servicio  
Rima: Akaya-susurra feliz

El pequeño Samurai sonríe mientras regresa los peloteos, en verdad se estaba divirtiendo en su partido contra el azabache y había comprobado lo que quería, Kirihara Akaya, había logrado suprimir a su demonio interno ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, no lo sabía pero era claro que no lo despertaría bajo cualquier motivo, había tomado el control de su estado, Kirihara Akaya y su juego habían evolucionado.

Kamio: ese tipo realmente…ha cambiado  
Ann: debo disculparme…

Algo lejos de ahí Sanada veía con orgullo al as del Rikkaidai, mientras el azabache solo voltea a ver a la castaña y levanta su pulgar.

" _Ella calmo mis demonios"_  
" _te eh visto en tus peores momentos y sigo pensando que eres la mejor persona que eh conocido…Akaya."_

 _Continuara…._


	5. Chapter 5: ¿que siento?

Cap 5: ¿qué siento?

En el campamento

Varios días habían pasado, la entrenadora Ryuzaki había sido hospitalizada y Tezuka Kunimitsu de Seigaku había tomado su lugar como entrenador en ese tiempo, él había sido considerado para el campamento junior desde el inicio pero debido a su lesión no podría jugar, al principio fue difícil de aceptar para algunos integrantes del equipo como Kajimoto que prácticamente lideraba la resistencia junto Sengoku-san, Kamio-kun, Shishido-san, Otori-kun y Kirihara-kun, ya que el resto de Seigaku apoyaba a Tezuka después de todo era su capitán, estaban acostumbrados a ser guiados por él, por fortuna todos lo aceptaron como entrenador cuando derroto a la resistencia en un juego, haciendo gala de sus habilidades, ese día estuvo cargado de sorpresas y emociones, incluso se había hecho una fiesta de bienvenida para él, habían preparado diversas cosas, incluso subieron al escenario a cantar una canción, estos eran Atobe, Sengoku, Kamio, Ibu, Yuushi, Kirihara y ¡Oh sorpresa Sanada!, esto tenía que estar inmortalizado o difícilmente alguien lo creería, por suerte todo fue grabado por Daidouji y su celular, la canción era muy buena, no era de sorprender que del grupo cada tres integrantes compartiera micrófono y Atobe tuviera el suyo propio, yendo por supuesto en el centro como la estrella que era xD, según Shishido solo le faltaba romper uno de los reflectores y decir "nadie brilla más que yo".

Hoy sería el último día del campamento, los seleccionados para el amistoso americano, eran Sengoku, Fuji, Eiji, Atobe, Yuushi, Sanada y Kirihara, ¡genial!, dos miembros de Hyotei habían sido elegidos, Daidouji estaba contenta pero lamentaba que Otori-kun no haya sido elegido, por otro lado pudo evolucionar su juego, sin duda este campamento había traído muchas sorpresas.

En la entrada los titulares del amistoso junior abordaban sus respectivos buses para volver a sus escuelas, cuando Kirihara estaba a punto de subir al bus del RikkaiDai observa que al costado de la puerta estaba la castaña recargada en el bus.

Kirihara: Rima- dice sorprendido  
Rima: Felicidades por el ser elegido- sonríe con alegría  
Kirihara: Ha ¿no era obvio?- dice con arrogancia

La castaña sonríe ante el comentario, le agradaba ese exceso de confianza y arrogancia del azabache, en ese momento se dispone a sacar algo de su bolsillo.

Rima: Ten- le extiende un llaverito  
Kirihara: ¿uhm? –lo toma confundido ¿esto es… un demonio?

El As del RikkaDai veía aquel curioso presente, se trataba de un llavero pequeño con la forma de un angelito y un chibi diablito, esté era de apariencia graciosa, con cabello tipo alga y sonrisa ¿arrogante?, curiosamente tenía parecido con él. Kirihara no sabía cómo responder a este gesto, pero al ver la expresión de Rima, no puedo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

Kirihara: Gracias, no tenías que molestarte.

Sanada: Akaya!-le hace señas para irse desde la ventana del bus  
Kirihara: debo irme- se despide.

La castaña se despide mientras los senpai de Kirihara ven la escena con extrañeza, no era común que Akaya aceptara presentes de alguien pero considerando lo que observo Sanada en su juego contra el novato de Seigaku, no puede evitar dar una sonrisa de lado, al parecer el As del RikkaDai estaba creciendo.

En el bus del Hyotei

Esta escena era vista por Ootori y Shishido.

Shishido: Hiyoshi tiene competencia-sentencia firme desde su asiento  
Otori: Shishido-san!-lo reprende  
Shishido: Es la verdad Choutarou  
Ootori:….. Hiyoshi-kun-susurra

En el Dojo Hiyoshi

Hiyoshi se encontraba practicando sus artes marciales, eso días se había estado entrenando más de la cuenta, no podía sacarse de la mente la sonrisa retorcida de aquel americano que fue a retarlo a Hyotei " _maldito crio_ ", ese sujeto no solo lo había derrotado, lo había herido pues se centraba en herir físicamente a su oponente, odiaba a ese tipo " _Kevin Smith_ ". Lo único positivo de aquel día fue la llamada que recibió en la noche.

/ Flash Back/

Días atrás

Daidouji hace que Rima se entere que Kevin ataco a Hiyoshi en Hyotei, al parecer el chico había atacado a varias escuelas y herido a sus rivales, al escuchar esto Rima llama inmediatamente a Hiyoshi, mientras el As del RikkaDai solo la sigue con la mirada, entendía que se preocupara por el castaño pero no podía evitar sentir un leve punzón en el pecho, en verdad era incomoda esa sensación.

En un pasillo solitario

La castaña toma su celular y marca a Wakashi, era algo tarde pero no importaba, se disculparía después con él, ahora quería quería saber cómo estaba, según Shishido senpai no tenía de que preocuparse, es cierto que Hiyoshi es un chico fuerte, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, siempre se preocupaba por él, después de todo Wakashi era importante para ella " _Wakashi_ …", en ese momento voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

Hiyoshi: Hola  
Rima: ¿Wakashi?  
Hiyoshi: ¿quién más podría ser Rima?-sonríe de medio lado con burla.  
Rima: es verdad- dice nerviosa  
Hiyoshi: ¿ocurre algo?- dice notando un tono de preocupación en su voz  
Rima: supe de la visita de ese chico americano a Hyotei. ¿Estás bien?-dice preocupada  
Hiyoshi: Estoy bien.  
Rima: me alegro- sonaba aliviada

El castaño no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa, le gustaba cuando ella se preocupaba por él, esa sensación tan cálida que le transmitía lo hacía sentir bien. A decir verdad estaba terminando de curar sus heridas cuando sonó su celular, al principio estaba malhumorado pero al escuchar la voz preocupada de Minase no pudo evitar calmarse, no lo diría pero si alguien sabía calmarlo era Rima.

Hiyoshi no lo entendía pero como si fuera por arte de magia llenaba sus días de luz, sea en Hyotei o en el Dojo, pues desde que termino sus lecciones de té y danza tradicional, se dedicaba a asistir a la madre de Hiyoshi con sus nuevas alumnas por lo cual la veía más seguido en el Dojo, esto no lo incomodaba pues podían pasar más tiempo juntos, le gustaba verla en Kimono, lucia linda y delicada, tenía unos Kimonos muy bonitos y femeninos, esto le gustaba a Hiyoshi, muchas veces se quedaba mirándola bailar, lucia muy bella, sin más no puede evitar sonrojarse ante el pensamiento.

Hiyoshi recordaba que últimamente cuando iba a la casa de la familia Minase a enseñarle matemáticas a Rima se quedaba mirándola, la castaña siempre usaba ropa que le daba un toque femenino y delicado, al castaño no le gustaba lo llamativo y la forma de arreglarse de la castaña era tranquilo y natural, nada exagerado, sin más se detiene a meditar en una cosa ¿desde cuándo se fijaba tanto en Rima?, no lo entendía pero le estaba prestando más atención de lo habitual, podría decir que ha estado más pendiente de ella, cosa que no lo molestaba, era agradable estar con ella, sentía una sensación de calidez cuando estaban juntos, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y que mostrara preocupación e interés por él, lo hacía sentir extrañamente feliz, " _Minase Rima_ _ella siempre ha estado a mi lado y me ha sonreído amablemente_ " en ese momento sonríe e interrumpe a la castaña que aún le hablaba.

Hiyoshi: Rima…  
Rima: ¿sí?  
Hiyoshi:…gracias-dice con un leve sonrojo-…por todo  
Rima: Wakashi…-sonríe con dulzura,  
Hiyoshi:…concéntrate en el campamento ¿ok?. –se despide – cuídate.  
Rima: si- sonríe- cuídate Wakashi.-cuelga la llamada

/ Flash Back/

Hiyoshi: Rima…-susurra con una sonrisa 

"tú compañía es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida" 

No lo admitiría pero extrañaba a la compañía de la castaña, por suerte hoy regresaban del campamento. Cuando sube a su recamara para cambiarse se topa con un Abaco que estaba sobre su mesa, al verlo no pudo evitar recordar que de niños cada vez que le intentaba enseñar matemáticas con el Abaco (soroban), ella intentaba irse pero Hiyoshi la arrastraba otra vez a la mesa, la golpeaba con un lapicero en la frente para que se concentrará en el Abaco (soroban) y mejorará en sus matemáticas, pero ella tiraba su lápiz o borrador para volver a escapar al menor descuido, el Abaco no era lo suyo, pero Hiyoshi la traía cargada si era necesario, no lo diría en voz alta pero en verdad era divertido, a ambos los unía una bonita amistad, aunque según los titulares era algo más, había un lazo de unión pero era tarea de él descubrirlo.

Hiyoshi: algo más…-susurra pensativo

"Un gran lazo de unión sentimos en el corazón"

Días después

Ya había pasado el juego amistoso contra el equipo americano, por fortuna Japón resulto victorioso, uno de los juegos centrales del torneo fue el encuentro de Ryoma Echizen VS Kevin Smith, pues sus padres tenían una historia, fue una sorpresa que el novato de Seigaku pudiera participar siendo el suplente de Kirihara Akaya que tuvo que dejar inconcluso el juego al lesionarse el brazo, por fortuna no fue de gravedad pero tendría que tener ejercicios suaves por unos días.

En Hyotei

Las clases iniciaban como de costumbre, se había anunciado que en unos días se llevaría a cabo el festival cultural de Hyotei, en el cual todas las clases participarían, sería interesante y obviamente la organización estaría acabo del Rey de Hyotei Atobe Keigo.

En uno de los salones de 2do año, había comenzado la hora del receso, Daidouji había ido a buscar a Ootori-kun para hablar sobre el comité de cultura y su participación en el festival, mientras Rima llevaba algunas cosas al salón del comité, en ese momento ve que Hiyoshi sigue en el salón, esto la extraño ya que en los recesos le gusta irse a la azotea o las escaleras para estar solo.

Rima: Wakashi- lo saluda  
Hiyoshi: Rima…- dice con ligera sorpresa  
Rima: es raro verte en el salón

Minase sonríe con gentileza, en ese momento nota un libro a medio salir de la mochila de Wakashi, ¿acaso lo había interrumpido?, sabía que le gustaba leer a solas, sentía una extraña fascinación por el género de terror/ocultismo, incluso OVNIS, cuando eran niños solía asustarla en el Dojo, en verdad cuando quería Hiyoshi podía ser una malévolo y oscuro, al parecer había desarrollado un gusto por ver su rostro asustado, según dijo le parecía tierno, ¡solo él puede ver tierno el miedo en los ojos!, en fin debía admitir que en cierta forma era divertido, pues de niños si tenía miedo él tomaba su mano y decía que la cuidaría.

/ Flash Back/

En la primaria de Hyotei, se encontraban dos niños pequeños recorriendo los oscuros pasillos de aquella escuela, una de ellos tenía un corto cabello castaño y estaba aferrándose a la camisa de un pequeño Wakashi que iba delante de ella, se dirigían a un almacén donde según el castaño se escuchaban ruidos y aparecía una figura extraña, quizás un fantasma, la castaña no podía evitar tomarlo con más fuerza de su camisa, no entendía como fue arrastrada por Wakashi a su investigación.

Hiyoshi: Rima...  
Rima:..¿sí?-susurra con timidez  
Hiyoshi: ¿por cuánto tiempo vas a jalar mi camisa?  
Rima: ¿eh?, ¡oh!, lo siento- dice soltándolo avergonzada  
Hiyoshi: de todos modos no es donde deberías estar tu mano.  
Rima: ¿eh?  
Hiyoshi:...aquí.-le extiende su mano desviando la mirada  
Rima: ¿puedo?  
Hiyoshi: Yo…- susurra algo avergonzado- bah, es mejor que jalar mi ropa.

Los dos caminaban tomados de la mano por aquel oscuro pasillo, cuando llegan al almacén comienzan a escuchar el ruido de cosas que se mueven, la castaña frena en seco, al notar esto Hiyoshi voltea a verla y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Rima.

Hiyoshi: no tengas miedo, yo te protegeré.  
Rima:…Wakashi- él asiente y continúan el camino

La castaña se sentía segura tomando la mano de Hiyoshi, estar con él la hacía feliz, aunque fuera arrastrada en sus locas investigaciones, estar con Wakashi siempre era divertido y torturador si de investigaciones se trataba, pero de algo estaba segura y era que con Wakashi se sentía protegida, además que su curiosidad le ganaba, ¿en verdad había un fantasma? Para su fortuna y maldición de Hiyoshi no se trataba de un fantasma, al parecer unos gatos se colaban al almacén porque un alumno los alimentaba, al menos eso dedujo Wakashi al encontrar restos de comida, entre otras cosas, sin más se quedaron a jugar con los gatos, bueno Rima porque Hiyoshi seguía investigando quién les daba de comer, pues solo se podía ingresar al almacén con la llave y no era fácil conseguirla, a decir verdad a él le costó trabajo robarla, tuvo que "sacrificar" a Ootori-kun empujándolo para distraer al encargado mientras Rima lo cubría, ya se disculparía luego con Ootori-kun xD, era tan bondadoso que seguro lo perdonaría si le decía que encontró a los gatos en lugar de fantasmas.

Camino a casa

Dos chicos caminaban por el parque que daba al Dojo

Rima: así que se trataba de Kabaji-kun  
Hiyoshi: exacto

Para nadie en Hyotei era de sorprender que Kabaji era una persona tranquila, tenían un corazón muy puro y no dudaba en ayudar a quien se lo pedía, en especial a los animales, según averiguo Kabaji no tenía necesidad de robar la llave pues Atobe-san se encargaba de que se la den, tenía poder hasta de la primaria de Hyotei.

Rima: eres un gran detective Wakashi- dice feliz- pero…Ootori-kun  
Hiyoshi: Ootori-kun estará bien.-dice con simpleza  
Rima: Pudiste empujarlo con menos fuerza ¿sabes?  
Hiyoshi: debía ser creíble la caída

La castaña solo lo mira con una sonrisa divertida, en verdad Hiyoshi era malévolo cuando quería.

Rima: Por cierto, ¿por qué me hiciste acompañarte?-pregunta curiosa  
Hiyoshi: por nada  
Rima: Wakashi…- lo mira dudosa  
Hiyoshi: porque…solo contigo lo compartiría.-susurra en voz baja _  
_Rima: ¿eh?-dice confundida  
Hiyoshi: _-_ bah- suspira con fastidiado- haces muchas preguntas…

/ Fin del Flash Back/

Rima: " _Wakashi…._ "- sonríe con ternura

" _Estar contigo es como un sueño del que no quiero despertar"_

Wakashi: ¿Rima?  
Rima: perdón ¿te interrumpí? –sonríe con gentileza

Hiyoshi la mira confundido y repara en el libro a medio salir de su bolsa, la castaña sabía que leer era uno de sus pasatiempos. En Hyotei se sabía que en los recesos a Hiyoshi le gustaba estar solo, sea en la azotea o en las escaleras por eso nadie se acercaba a interrumpirlo, muchos por temor a su mirada de casi buscando pelea, Wakashi aprovechaba los recesos para leer a gusto, incluso sus libros tenían una portada oscura, pues le era incomodo que la gente supiera que estaba leyendo, solo dos personas podían interrumpirlo sin morir en el trayecto, una era Minase y la otra persona era Atobe Keigo.

Hiyoshi: No-cierra sus ojos y sonríe de lado- esperaba a Kabaji-kun  
Rima: ya veo- sonríe- Kabaji-kun debe estar con Atobe senpai en el consejo estudiantil

Hiyoshi suspira con cansancio, al parecer con la organización de festival cultural Hyotei tendría mucha actividad, pues apenas se había dado el anuncio y ya muchos se estaban preparando para lo que decidiera el consejo estudiantil, mejor dicho Atobe-san pues él era el presidente del consejo estudiantil y ¿a quién engaña? Era el Rey de Hyotei, su palabra era ley.

Hiyoshi: es verdad…-dice cansado  
Rima: ¿Wakashi?-lo mira confundida  
Hiyoshi: ¿qué locura tendrá planeada Atobe-san este año?

Rima: habrá un festival ¡Será divertido Wakashi!.  
Hiyoshi: No lo fue para mí el año pasado-enarca una ceja  
Rima: ¿el año pasado?

La castaña hace memoria y no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa, ahora entendía porque Wakashi lucia preocupado por lo que planeara Atobe-san este año para el club de tenis, en el festival cultural del año pasado hicieron un café con la temática de Nyan Pire and Gloomy Bear, para desgracia de Hiyoshi, él salió escogido por sorteo para llevar el disfraz de Gloomy, obviamente no pudo objetarle a Atobe-san y tuvo que atender con eso puesto, recordaba que no pudo dejar de reír con la temática, no todos los días ves a los titulares vestidos de esa manera, en especial a Wakashi, en verdad lucia lindo, incuso conservaba una foto de aquel día cuando le toco probárselo.

Rima: lucias lindo- Hiyoshi la mira con duda  
Hiyoshi: uhmmm  
Rima: Wakashi es Wakashi- sonríe con dulzura –además….  
Hiyoshi: ¿uh?- alza una ceja

La castaña se sonroja un poco y voltea el rostro, en verdad esperaba poder reunir el valor para decirle sus sentimientos en el festival, pues aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo en el torneo de pre factura, lo había pospuesto por todo lo ocurrido con la derrota de Hyotei y lo tenso que estaba Hiyoshi, lo último que quería era agregarle otro problema o confundirlo con sus sentimientos, además que en ese tiempo había conocido a Kirihara-kun y habían pasado cosas con el As del RikkaDai que verdaderamente ese asunto se fue de su mente, pero venía el festival, ¿qué mejor momento abría?, en parte le daba miedo perder todo lo que ya tenía con Wakashi, pero como decía Daidouji " _No por miedo a fallar vas a dejar de intentar_ ".

Rima:…me gustó estar contigo en el festival.  
Hiyoshi: Tonta- dice sonrojado- no digas cosas embarazosas.

El castaño solo lleva sus manos a su cabeza mirando hacia otro lado, por alguna razón la sonrisa de Rima lo había sonrojado y más que aun que dijera eso, Minase solo sonreía por las reacciones de Wakashi, sin más el castaño no puede evitar recordar aquello que le decían los titulares " _los une algo Hiyoshi, es tú tarea descubrir qué tipo de lazo es."_.

Hiyoshi: lazo…-susurra  
Rima: Wakashi- lo mira confundida  
Hiyoshi: ah lo siento- reacciona y se sonroja- recordé que tengo algo que hacer

Hiyoshi camina hasta la puerta del salón pero antes de irse se detiene en seco.

Hiyoshi: Rima…  
Rima: ¿si?  
Hiyoshi: la dejaré, me queda de paso.- dice quitándole la caja-… sobre el festival- mira hacia otro lado- también me gusta ir contigo.

La castaña lo mira emocionada, Hiyoshi quería que volvieran a repetir su salida del festival.

Rima: Wakashi.-lo mira con ternura.  
Hiyoshi: me voy.  
Rima: ¡Espera!- Hiyoshi voltea a verla-lu…Luego de la práctica volvamos juntos a casa- pone sus manos en la espalda-…casi no te eh visto por el campamento, el torneo…yo.-comienza a balbucear.  
Hiyoshi: te veré en la salida- se va.

El castaño se va del aula dejando a una sonriente Minase en su salón, no le molestaba irse con ella, en cierta forma era cierto que por el campamento y el torneo no habían podido verse o comunicarse, pues a diferencia de Gakuto-san, él no era de andar mandando mensajes o llamando, el celular solo lo usaba cuando era realmente necesario, prefería las conversaciones cara a cara, dónde pudiera ver las reacciones de la persona con quien hablaba, recordaba que durante el campamento no se había comunicado mucho con Minase pues era respetuoso y no quería distraerla de sus labores en el campamento junior, más si respondió uno que otro mensaje de forma breve diciendo que se esforzará.

En la salida

La castaña se despedía de Daidouji-san al parecer iría con Ootori-kun a ver algo relacionado al comité de cultura, Daidouji estaba feliz de poder acompañar toda la tarde a Ootori-kun, como pocas veces estarían solos, cuando Ootori-kun llega se va con Daidouji dejando a Rima en la salida de Hyotei, pues los chicos del club de tenis recién estaban saliendo, en ese momento sale Hiyoshi con su uniforme del club de tenis.

Hiyoshi: ¿te hice esperar?  
Rima: no- sonríe  
Hiyoshi: bien- cierra sus ojos- ¿Vamos? - Rima sonríe y asiente

Los dos se dirigen rumbo a la estación, en el camino hablaban de varias cosas entre ellas del Dojo, el festival, los entrenamientos del club, del campamento y el torneo amistoso, por momentos la castaña no sabía cómo hablar y explicar a Hiyoshi que arreglo sus diferencias con el AS del RikkaiDai sin entrar en detalles, no le contaría todo lo ocurrido con Akaya, debía ser breve, incluso no sabía cómo decirle que ahora lo llamaba Akaya, pues notaba la mueca de fastidio de Wakashi al mencionar a Kirihara, pero tenía que decirle que Akaya no era malo solo manejo mal la situación por miedo de sí mismo, ahora era un Kirihara Akaya renovado, podía dar fe de ello, pues el demonio más cruel nace del ángel más bondadoso y en el campamento lo confirmo pues pudo conocer a fondo al temible demonio del tenis Kirihara Akaya, " _lo eh visto en sus peores momentos y sigo pensando que es la mejor persona que eh conocido"_ Wakashi podría sentir aprensión contra Kirihara por la forma en que se había comportado con ella pero en lo profesional lo respetaba como tenista y reconocía su potencial.

Hiyoshi: por cierto…  
Rima: ¿sí?- dice curiosa  
Hiyoshi: veo que arreglaste tu asunto con Kirihara-kun, tu forma de expresarte de él es diferente desde que llegaste.

Rima lo mira con sorpresa mientras Hiyoshi cierra los ojos y suspira con fastidio

Hiyoshi: así que es verdad.-sentencia  
Rima:…si, pudimos hablar- dice con una media sonrisa, esto no pasa desapercibido para el castaño.  
Hiyoshi: ya veo…- se oscurece su rostro

El castaño había recibido noticias que aquel demonio se había reformado, ¿sería cierto?, según sus senpais era verdad, incluso había arreglado sus diferencias con Minase, pero reformado o no si Kirihara le hacía algo a la castaña no dudaría en arreglar cuentas con el As del RikkaiDai, ella era importante para él y no dejaría que la lastimará de nuevo.

Hiyoshi: ¿eso te alegra?- ella asiente, él solo hace una mueca de desagrado  
Rima: ¿qué sucede?  
Hiyoshi: no quiero que vuelvas a llorar.  
Rima: Akaya es otra persona.-frena en seco cuando se da cuenta que dijo su nombre.  
Hiyoshi: ¿Akaya?-la mira sorprendido- ¿desde cuándo lo llamas así?  
Rima: desde…el campamento.

Al oír esto Hiyoshi endurece su mirada y se adelanta molesto, dejando a una sorprendida Minase atrás, no lo entendía pero el oír que lo llamará con tanta familiaridad lo había molestado.

Rima: ¿Wakashi?-dice confundida  
Hiyoshi: tengo cosas que hacer, puedes volver desde aquí-dice sin más.  
Rima: pero…-dice triste  
Hiyoshi: te veré mañana- se va dejando a la castaña con los ojos rojos.

Hiyoshi no entendía la razón pero el escuchar que Rima lo llamará por su nombre lo había enojado, " _¿desde cuándo lo llamas así?_ ", " _desde el campamento_ ", Tch ¿qué tanto había ocurrido en el campamento para que lo llame por su nombre?, ¡era el campamento Junior!, se supone que la exigencia estaba al límite, fueron a ser seleccionado, no a hacer " _amigos_ ", otra cosa que lo enojaba, era el hecho que Rima sonriera por haber arreglado las cosas con aquel demonio, esto le había hecho sentir una incómoda sensación en el pecho, no entendía la razón pero no le gustaba sentir eso.

Rima: Wakashi ¡espera!

La castaña lo sigue pero en un rápido movimiento por alcanzarlo pierde el equilibrio por un pequeño charco por fortuna Hiyoshi se percata de esto y la sostiene del brazo antes de que caiga.

Hiyoshi: cuidado- la sostiene con firmeza  
Rima: Wakashi…-dice sorprendida

La castaña pone ambas manos en el pecho de Hiyoshi eh intenta recuperar el equilibrio, este la tenía sujetada de los codos.

Hiyoshi: ¿qué haces?- la mira preocupado- ¿estás bien?  
Rima: si...-dice triste  
Hiyoshi: ¿Qué hacías?-dice en reproche.  
Rima: ¡dijiste que volveríamos juntos!

Hiyoshi la mira sorprendido, era la primera vez que le ella le alzaba la voz, no pudo evitar ver que estaba por llorar, los ojos de la castaña estaban rojos ¡genial!, la había hecho sentir mal con uno de sus arrebatos, ¿qué pasaba con él?, se caracterizaba por ser correcto y exigente consigo mismo, le había dicho que regresarían juntos pero en un arrebato decidió irse, no entendía pero el solo hecho de saber qué ahora se tenían más confianza lo enojaba, se dejó llevar por sus emociones, había actuado sin pensar, sin más en un acto reflejo al ver que estaba a punto de llorar, la toma de la muñeca y la atrae en un abrazo hacia él, recargando su mentón en la cabeza de la castaña mientras la pega fuertemente a su cuerpo, si bien no era partidario de demostraciones públicas, en ese momento no pudo evitarlo.

Hiyoshi: No llores tonta…- sonríe arrogante  
Rima: Wakashi...-susurra sorprendida

Hiyoshi: lo siento….

Ambos se quedan por vario minutos en esa posición, Minase no había podido evitar sentirse mal por cómo se fue Wakashi dejándola sola, pero nunca espero que Hiyoshi reaccionara abrazándola de esa manera, al menos de esa forma nadie la vería mal. Al cabo de un rato la castaña siente el cuerpo de Hiyoshi moverse, cuando alza su rostro observa como Hiyoshi mira fijamente hacia una dirección, lucía serio ¿qué ocurría?, la castaña ve en la misma dirección que Wakashi y su mirada se cruza con Kirihara que los ve a ambos abrazados.

Rima: Akaya…-susurra con sorpresa  
Hiyoshi: Kirihara-kun- susurra  
Kirihara: tch ¿interrumpo? –dice gélido

Minase repara en la pregunta de Kirihara y se da cuenta en la posición que se encuentra con Wakashi por lo cual se separa con delicadeza acompañado de un leve sonrojo.

Rima: no,…solo  
Hiyoshi: ¿no estas lejos del RikkaiDai Kirihara-kun? -dice indiferente, en verdad no estaba con ganas de ver al As en ese momento  
Rima: Wakashi…-susurra

Se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Renji al parecer buscaba a Kirihara para recoger a Yukimura en el hospital, pues terminaría sus rehabilitaciones dentro de poco.

Kirihara: tch  
Rima: Yanagi senpai-dice con sorpresa  
Kirihara: iremos a ver a Yukimura Buchou  
Rima: ya veo  
Kirihara: ¿estás bien?-pregunta con seriedad pues la notaba diferente a otras veces.  
Rima: si- sonríe quedamente- Kirihara mira fijamente a Hiyoshi- solo me...confortaba. –mira hacia otro lado  
Kirihara: Ya veo.  
Hiyoshi: Kirihara-kun, si nos disculpas tenemos prisa

Kirihara voltea ver con arrogancia a Hiyoshi y sonríe de forma burlesca.

Kirihara: está bien, Hiyoshi-kun es muy rápido, ten cuidado _Rima-chan_ _-_ dice haciendo una acentuación especial al nombre.

Rima: te veré luego Akaya- se despide  
Hiyoshi: vamos.-dice malhumorado

El castaño toma de la mano a Rima y se la lleva rumbo a la estación, esta solo lo seguía con un fuerte sonrojo, era la primera vez que Wakashi la tomaba de la mano desde que eran niños.

Rima: Wakashi.  
Hiyoshi: ¿uhmm?- arques una ceja  
Rima: fuiste algo duro  
HiyoshI:…no es fácil asimilar todo a la vez- suspira fastidiado.

La castaña seguía viendo como Hiyoshi la tenía de la mano, la verdad es que a primera vista parecían pareja caminando así.

Hiyoshi: además, no quiero que entren a nuestro territorio.-dice mirando hacia otro lado ocultando su enfado.  
Rima: entiendo...-mira su mano y la de Wakashi hasta que este se da cuenta y la suelta.  
Hiyoshi: ah…disculpa  
Rima: no te preocupes-sonríe  
Hiyoshi: por cierto…sobre antes- Mira hacia otro lado sonrojado mientras pone sus manos en su bolsillo y se aparta un poco- en verdad…lo siento Rima- ella asiente- volvamos juntos- ambos se sonríen y suben al tren

Al día siguiente

En el RikkaiDai

Kirihara se encontraba calentando en la cancha del RikkaiDai, estaba meditando acerca del encuentro que tuvo con Rima y Hiyoshi-kun ayer "Tch niñato arrogante", no podía evitar pensar en que la vio distinta ayer, no lucia tan alegre como de costumbre, esto lo preocupaba, por eso no pudo evitar llamarla en la noche.

/FlashBack/

Ayer en la noche.

Casa de la Familia Minase

La castaña se encontraba en su recamará hablando por teléfono con el As del RikkaiDai.

Kirihara: estuviste rara hoy  
Rima: ¿preocupado?  
Kirihara: quizás…-sonríe con malicia  
Rima: no te preocupes estoy bien.- sonríe- Wakashi solo me confortaba  
Kirihara: Ya veo- cierra los ojos

El As del RikkaiDai se sintió incomodo de verla en esa situación con Hiyoshi-kun pero eran amigos desde hace mucho, si alguien la podía confortar era él, esto lo incomodaba, esa extraña e incómoda sensación en el pecho volvía, no podía evitar preguntarse si un día él también podría confortarla, ¿un día podría ser cercano a ella?, esperaba que sí, en verdad le agradaba Minase Rima y si tenía problemas no dudaría en ayudarla, claro que si la habían hecho sentir mal golpearía al responsable, porque renovado o no aún era el demonio del RikkaiDai.

Rima: gracias por preocuparte- sonríe- Akaya.  
Kirihara: yo…-comienza a sonrojarse- ¡cualquiera lo hubiera hecho en mi lugar!  
Rima: eres divertido- no puede dejar escapar una pequeña risita  
Kirihara:….no sé si me estás alagando o que ¿sabes?- alza una ceja

Por como sonaba se escuchaba más alegre, esto lo tranquilizo

Rima: es un alago.  
Kirihara: mentir es malo Rima.-dice con burla

En verdad Minase no podía evitar sonreír, por alguna razón estar con Akaya siempre era divertido, pues sin querer la hacía reír con sus cosas, haciendo que se olvidará de todo por un momento, en verdad era agradable estar con el azabache, lo que llamaba su atención es ¿Akaya pudo notar que estaba diferente?, en verdad no quería que la vieran triste, pero en parte no podía evitar sonreír, el que Akaya se diera cuenta, significaba que en verdad la estaba conociendo, al parecer ese campamento los había ayudado a entenderse y conocerse más.

Rima: Akaya…  
Kirihara: ¿Qué sucede?  
Rima: gracias por llamarme… eres una gran persona Akaya  
Kirihara: to…¡tonta! No digas cosas embarazosas- dice sonrojado

/Fin del FlashBack/

Kirihara: tonta…-susurra sonrojado

El as del RikkaiDai se detiene a mirar fijamente el llavero de diablito no puede evitar pensar el día que Rima se lo dio, pese a todo lo ocurrido le gusto ir al campamento junior, pudo pasar más tiempo con Minase, le gustaban sus ojos purpura, tenía un largo y lindo cabello castaño, no podía evitar recordar su sonrisa tan cálida, lucia linda "¡Rayos! ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?" sin duda el sol le estaba afectando, pero ni modo las prácticas del RikkaiDai para su desgracia no eran techadas, pero tenía que bajarse aquel sonrojo que se había formado, en ese momento una firme voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, se trataba del sub capitán Sanada "¡Rayos! Quizás el calentamiento había acabado y él ni cuenta, El sub capitán Sanada lo mataría"

Sanada: ¡Akaya!  
Kirihara: Sub capitán Sanda ¿qué pasa?-sonríe nervioso  
Sanada: termino el calentamiento ¡ve al campo!  
Kirihara: ¡si señor!- corre como el viento

Kirihara se encontraba corriendo junto a los demás titulares pero aun lucía extraño, ¿desde cuándo se sonrojaba pensando en la castaña?, en ese momento una mano en su hombro lo trae, se trataba de Marui Bunta.

Marui: ¿qué pasa Akaya? actúas extraño -arquea una ceja- ¿es por tu hombro?  
Niou: ¿o por la chica de Hyotei?-dice con malicia mientras señala el llaverito  
Kirihara: ¡No!- dice de inmediato- es solo que…¿cómo saben lo del llavero?-dice confundido  
Niou: Renji lo comento  
Marui: más bien lo obligaste para que te dijera- revienta su cicle.

Niou sonríe con malicia, en verdad había obligado a Renji pues le dijo que si no le daba le contaba todo lo ocurrido, él se convertiría en su objetivo de bromas en vez de Akaya y nadie en el equipo quería tomar ese lugar ¡NADIE!.

Kirihara: ¡Niou sempai!  
Niou: Puri  
Marui: No respondiste la pregunta- Kirihara hace puchero- ¿y bien?

Muy pero MUY a su pesar le comenta a sus senpai lo ocurrido, pues con Niou y Bunta jamás había un escape ¡JAMÁS!, les dice lo extraño que se sentía, lo ocurrido ayer, sentía cosas en el estómago, creía que estaba enfermo, ¿cuán idiota podía ser alguien?.

Niou: Baka  
Marui: no estás enfermo Akaya  
Jackal: a lo mucho enamorado  
Kirihara: ¿enamorado?- dice sorprendido- ¿yo?...le voy más a que estoy enfermo.

Los tres sempai se ríen "paciencia, paciencia" se repetían Marui y Jackal, Niou solo decía "Idiota", hablar de esos temas con Kirihara era como hablar con un niño de política.

Niou: nuestro diablito está enamorado- dice con burla mientras Kirihara lo mata con la mirada  
Kirihara: Niou senpai!  
Niou: Puri  
Jackal: calma, está bien Akaya  
Kirihara: ¡No, no lo está!, Ahora que dijo la palabra "enamorado" no lo podre sacar de mi cabeza  
Marui: entonces habla con ella.-dice con simpleza

Kirihara solo se sonroja ante el comentario, ¿acaso nada era vergonzoso para Bunta?.

Kirihara: ¡¿por qué debería hacerlo?! Solo somos amigos… además  
Jackal: ¿además?  
Kirihara: ¿has visto al chico del Gekokujo de Hyotei?  
Marui: ¿Hiyoshi-kun?  
Kirihara: ¡sí!- hace puchero- ese idiota se la pasa pegado a Rima.  
Niou: ¿por qué idiota?-dice con malicia  
Kirihara: ¡porque se la pasa pegado a Rima!-dice como si no fuera obvio  
Marui: a eso se le llama celos Bakaya! –paciencia señor, paciencia es todo lo que pedía Bunta porque si le daban fuerza lo mataba.  
Kirihara: ¡No estoy celoso!  
Niou: ¡lo estás idiota!  
Yagyuu: es normal sentir celos Kirihara-kun-acomoda sus lentes-apareció una persona que te puede vencer y debes confrontarlo  
Renji: probabilidad que Akaya este celoso 100%

El azabache ahora no podía replicar Yanagi senpai nunca se equivocaba con los datos, en se momento se escucha la voz firme de Sanada que se había detenido al costado de un muy sonriente Yukimura.

Sanada: ¡DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y ENTRENEN!  
Kirihara: ¡lo siento Sanada fuku buchou!  
Niou: Puri- dice como si nada, le importaba un bledo Sanada xD  
Yukimura: ¿sucede algo?  
Niou: Akaya está enamorado y solo lo ayudábamos a entenderlo.  
Kirihara: ¡NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!-grita siendo totalmente ignorado  
Sanada: ¿ESTÁN PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO POR ESO?- dice enojado  
Yukimura: Sanada- sonríe  
Sanada: uhmmm -_-  
Yukimura: ¿de quién Bunta?  
Marui: de Minase Rima de Hyotei  
Yukimura: ¿la pequeñita?  
Marui: sí.  
Sanada: Yukimura -_- -arques una ceja, no puede ser que hayan frenado el entrenamiento por esto.  
Yukimura: hacen linda pareja- sonríe  
Kirihara: oh gracias buchou- dice poniendo una mano en su cabeza avergonzado  
Yukimura: de nada- sonríe  
Kirihara: ¡espera!, ¡¿por qué dije gracias?!

En ese momento Sanada termina de explotar

Sanada: ¡¿ACASO NO VAN A ENTRENAR?!  
Yukimura: chicos, sigan con el calentamiento- sonríe por fin haciéndole caso a Sanada, aunque sinceramente lo ignoraba por diversión y para enterarse de lo ocurrido con Akaya, pero sinceramente era divertido hacer explotar a Genichiro.  
Sanada: " _eres más oscuro de lo que pensaba Yukimura_ "

En Hyotei

En el entrenamiento Hiyoshi se encontraba recuperando la compostura, no le agradaba admitirlo pero Atobe buchou tenía razón, se encontraba molesto y eso lo estaba reflejando en su juego, en verdad Atobe podía estar teniendo un partido y a la ves estar pendiente de los demás, nada escapaba de su vista.

Hiyoshi se encontraba jugando con Taki contra Shishido-Ootori, pero no podía sacarse de la mente lo ocurrido ayer, las palabras de la castaña " _Akaya"_ ", el como no podía evitar sonreír al decir que habían arreglado sus diferencias, incluso al referirse a él podía notar cariño y ternura en su mirada, eso lo incomodaba bastante, pues difícilmente Rima tenía esa reacciones con alguien, significaba acaso ¿qué se estaba interesando en el As del RikkaiDai?

Hiyoshi sin darse cuenta voltea en dirección a la castaña que se encontraba practicando coreografía en el otro extremo del campo, la mira con un semblante tenso, no entendía porque pero pensar en esa posibilidad lo había tensado, ¡diablos! ¿Qué ocurría con él?, en ese momento una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, se trataba de ootori-kun al parecer habían perdido el juego contra la silver pair, Taki lo nota pensativo y mira en la misma dirección que el castaño, ¿acaso veía a la división de coreografía?.

Taki: Eh Hiyoshi-kun, ¿acaso hay alguien que te guste?-dice con malicia

Hiyoshi: No tengo ninguna obligación de responder a algo tan estúpido.- toma su raqueta para irse, dando por terminado la conversación.

Taki: eh Lo siento…-dice con falso pesar  
Ootori: Taki senpai- lo reprende  
Shishido: notaron que no dijo "no" ¿verdad? 

En las bancas Hiyoshi comienza a analizar sus sentimientos por Rima, ¿qué le ocurría con ella?, desde hace unos días notaba que estaba actuando extraño con la castaña, sentía una extraña incomodidad en el pecho al pensar en la idea de que le interese Kirihara Akaya, ¿Por qué le enfadaba la idea?, eran amigos, ¿qué más daba si salía con alguien?, quizás no le preocuparía o enfadará si no se tratará de Kirihara, pero él había cambiado, Kirihara-kun ya no era aquel demonio que no podía controlarse a sí mismo, claro que conservaba su arrogancia pero ¿quién no era arrogante en Hyotei?, en verdad no tenía ningún argumento válido para recriminarle a Rima su decisión, la conocía y si lo había disculpado luego de como la trato, en verdad debía a haber cambiado, conocía a Rima, sabía que no podía desconfiar de la gente pero no eran tonta y aquel día vio la auténtica cara del demonio del tenis, si aun así le dio una oportunidad de volver a tratarse e incluso llamarse por sus nombres debía ser que Kirihara-kun verdaderamente hubiera cambiado, de cualquier forma la idea le incomodaba, no tenía nada personal contra el As del RikkaiDai pero Ayer no pudo evitar ser hostil con él, odiaba que lo vieran cuando era expresivo, si bien las palabras no eran lo suyo, si lo eran las acciones, ayer estaba en un momento privado y ver al As del RikkaDai solo conseguía tensarlo después de todo fue él el causante de su arrebato, sin más no puede evitar observar a Rima practicando su coreografía. " _los une algo Hiyoshi, es tú tarea descubrir qué tipo de lazo es_ ".

Gakuto termina su juego contra Jirou-Kabajo y se dirige a las bancas, al ver a Hiyoshi no puede evitar molestarlo cuando se detiene a ver a Rima.

Gakuto: ¿enamorado?-dice con malicia  
Hiyoshi: Mukahi-san- dice arqueando una ceja  
Yuushi: Gakuto…-arregla sus lentes

Gakuto: He concéntrate Hiyoshi-dice con burla  
Hiyoshi: ¡Cállate!  
Gakuto: tch  
Yuushi: chicos…  
Gakuto: igualado.  
Taki: deja que se maten Oshitari-kun- dice con malicia  
Yuushi: no estas ayudando Taki  
Jirou: apuesto por Wakashi- dice animoso  
Taki: vaya despertaste- dice con burla  
Jirou: ¿le vas a Gakuto?  
Taki: ¿eres idiota?-sonríe con malicia- Hiyoshi sabe artes marciales y Gakuto no podrá saltar por siempre.

En la noche

Kirihara medita sobre sus sentimientos por Rima mientras practicaba sus tiros en una cancha cerca de su casa, en verdad sus senpais lo habían estado molestando todo el día, de por si siempre el blanco de las bromas de Niou senpai pero hoy lo fue de TODOS, menos del sub capitán Sanada, era el único que no lo molestaba con que estaba enamorado ¡waaa maldición!, no podía sacarse esas palabras.

Comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo en cada peloteo ¿pero si era cierto?, digo ya había tomado pastillas por si estaba enfermo pero los sintomas seguían y solo venían si pensaba en la castaña o en lo mucho que le habían dicho hoy sus senpais, le costaba creerlo ¿pero si era cierto y enserio estaba interesando en Rima?, hasta Yanagi senpai lo decia.

En Hyotei

Hiyoshi se encontraba en las canchas, Atobe le había encargado las tareas de cierre del club de tenis por estar distraído y por su enfrentamiento con Gakuto, aunque este último provoco todo por lo cual Atobe lo mando correr hasta desfallecer.

 _"La luna está llena de miradas  
que se perdieron buscando  
una respuesta…_"

La luna lucia hermosa esa noche, había luna llena, Hiyoshi no podía evitar mirarla, en verdad las canchas de Hyotei era el mejor lugar para ver la luna llena, ahora entendía porque Rima solía ir en las noches a aquellas canchas, sin más no puede evitar que sus pensamientos vuelvan, odiaba admitirlo pero hacer aquellas tareas habían despejado su mente, ahora podía pensar con claridad.

Hiyoshi: " _los une un lazo, es tú tarea descubrir qué tipo de lazo es_ ".-susurra

El castaño se detiene a mirar la luna ¿un lazo?, ambos tenían un gran lazo de unión, los unía una bonita amistad, pero de la manera que había reaccionado ayer ¿seguía siendo amistad?, la idea de que la castaña se esté interesando en Kirihara lo molestaba, esa extraña opresión que sentía en el pecho lo molestaba, era incomodo, diablos ¿a quién engañaba?, ¡sabía la respuesta!, ¿por qué te cuesta decirlo?, se recriminaba mentalmente, era claro a que se debía esa opresión…

Hiyoshi: lo que siento por Rima…

" _Es un secreto que me está matando"  
"Es una historia sin final muy claro"_

En el RikkadaiDai

Kirihara se encontraba tendido en el suelo había practicado hasta desfallecer.

Kirihara: lo que siento…." _Admítelo Bakaya_ "

Ahora ambos lo sabían, habían llegado a una conclusión.

Hiyoshi/Kirihara:…. Me gusta Rima.

En las canchas de Hyotei

Hiyoshi siente la presencia del alguien en las canchas y se pone en guardia, se suponía que estaba solo.

Rima: ¿Wakashi?  
Hiyoshi: Rima….-susurra con sorpresa- ¿qué haces aquí?  
Rima: vine a ver la luna-dice con simpleza

Hiyoshi mira fijamente a Rima, perdiéndose en su perfil, se veía linda bajo la luna, ella se da cuenta y voltea a verlo.

Rima: ¿ocurre algo?- dice confusa  
Hiyoshi: No, ¿tienes planes mañana?  
Rima: no-dice extrañada por la pregunta repentina  
Hiyoshi: Ya veo ¿quieres ir a ver una película?

"¿Una película con Wakashi? ... esto es una cita ... ¿no?"

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6: revelaciones Me gustas

Gracias Gata de las nieves 3 tus comentario me ayuda mucho a mejorar! Estamos a tres capítulos de acabar esta historia :)

Cap 6: revelaciones "¡Me gustas!"

En el tren

La castaña se dirigía al centro, vería directamente a Hiyoshi en el centro comercial pues el cine estaba ahí, además el castaño tendría que terminar algunas tareas del festival junto a Yuushi y Mukahi senpai, al parecer les tocaría atender en el puesto de Takoyaki, pues los otros miembros del club de tenis atenderían en un café con temática victoriana.

/ Flash back/

Ayer en a canchas de Hyotei

Hiyoshi: ¿quieres ir a ver una película?

La castaña lo mira con total sorpresa, ¿había escuchado bien?, le resultaba sorpresivo.

Hiyoshi: ¿y bien?-sonríe al ver que la tomó por sorpresa  
Rima: ah…si-dice nerviosa

"¿Una película con Wakashi? ... esto es una cita ... ¿no?"

Hiyoshi: bien, por cierto….es tierno cuando estás nerviosa.  
Rima: ¡Wakashi!-lo mira sonrojada.

Hiyoshi: bromeo...-dice dejando a una sonrojada Minase atrás.-termina para irnos, es algo tarde.

La castaña sonríe, este encuentro le traía recuerdos de su primer año en preparatoria, cuando el castaño la buscaba para asegurarse que no regrese tarde a casa, claro que no lo decía, su frase de siempre era "pasaba por aquí".

/ Fin del flash back/

Rima: Hay cosas que no cambian.-sonríe

Le agradaba la idea de ir al cine con Hiyoshi, en verdad nunca habían ido al cine solos, incluso si veían películas era en la sala del Dojo del castaño pero era más para asustarla ya que curiosamente eran sobre Dojos maldecidos desde la antigüedad, incluso una película se llamaba "la extraña muerte de una bailarina". ¡Si!, Hiyoshi era cruel cuando quería, y asustarla era uno de sus placeres pues él era el único que podía considerar tierno el temor en sus ojos, aun recordaba cuando intentaba correr pero de niños este la jalaba para que se volviera a sentar, mientras él decía "Tonta, no dejaría que nada te pase".

En el RikkaiDai

Kirihara se encontraba haciendo calentamientos, si bien había comprendido sus sentimientos hacia Minase, no sabía qué hacer con ello, ¡nunca le había gustado alguien!, ni siquiera sabía ¿cómo? O ¿cuándo le comenzó a gustar Rima?, solo sabía que se había vuelto importante, incluso le había pedido que lo llame por su nombre, sin honoríficos.

/ Flash Back/

En el Campamento Junior

Al AS del RikkaiDai le gustaba hablar con la castaña en los momento de break, era agradable conversar aunque está aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo solamente "Akaya"

Rima: Akaya-kun- lo saluda  
Kirihara: quita el "Kun".alza una ceja  
Rima: no sé si pueda.  
Kirihara: hazlo –dice autoritario  
Rima: Akaya….kun  
Kirihara: Penalidad- le jala las mejillas  
Rima: ¡duele, duele!

El azabache le estira sus mejillas como si de goma se tratase y las suelta cuando estás quedan bien rojas, Kirihara había inventado la "penalidad" para conseguir que lo llame sin el honorífico, por las buenas o por las malas pero lo haría, por otro lado la castaña también usaba ese método para controlar al As cuando era grosero o provocaba a alguien del equipo así que se podían imaginar cómo estaban las mejillas del diablito.

Kirihara: Tch otra vez  
Rima: ok- se soba sus mejillas- Akaya….  
Kirihara: bien Rima-sonrisa triunfante

/ Fin del flash Back/

El azabache sonríe divertido ante aquel recuerdo, en cierta forma extrañaba el juego de penalidad, sin querer había bajado su guardia ante Minase, en el momento que derribo los muros, se encargó de sembrar nuevos sentimientos en el As, esto no le molestaba, le agradaba la tranquilidad que sentía estando con ella. Lo que le preocupaba era que la castaña sintiera algo por Hiyoshi-kun, pues recordaba la forma en que se preocupó cuando Kevin lo atacó en Hyotei, y lo cercanos que eran ambos, aun recordaba la molestia que sintió cuando los vio abrazados, si bien en ese entonces no lo entendió, ahora sí. Odiaba admitirlo pero Yagyuu senpai tenía razón, esa sensación de incomodidad y molestia que sentía al verla con Hiyoshi-kun eran celos y debía enfrentarlo, si bien su fuerte no eran esos temas, no se caracterizaba por ser cobarde.

" _Espero que este sentimiento nunca cambie."_

/ Flash Back/

Era de noche en las canchas del campamento junior, dos chicos se encontraban echados viendo el cielo mientras conversaban, pues el campamento junior terminaba mañana.

Kirihara: sobre el torneo pasado…  
Rima: ¿uh?  
Kirihara:…perdona si te lastime-dice con la mirada oscurecida  
Rima: No me dolió irme- él la mira con sorpresa- me dolió que no me detuvieras.

Kirihara:….yo

El As estaba sorprendido por aquella respuesta, no sabía que responder, pero había entendido algo importante. "Nunca trates mal a alguien que está haciendo todo por estar bien contigo."

Rima: juntos pase lo que pase. ¿ok?-dice con una dulce sonrisa mientras le extiende su mano en señal de promesa, el azabache acepta esto uniendo sus pulgares y meñiques con los de ella.

Kirihara: más te vale cumplirlo-la mira con arrogancia- "ella sonríe como si nunca la hubiera lastimado".

Rima: si, "Cuando el día se vuelva noche y no se pueda volver atrás, yo estaré contigo."

/ Fin del flash Back/

El As del RikkaiDai lo entendió, en aquel campamento encontró a alguien que nunca lo dejaría caer, a alguien que había visto su lado más oscuro y aun así se quedó a su lado, es en ese momento había sentenciado sus sentimientos hacia Minase Rima, se había enamorado de ella, no solo por la tranquilidad que le brindaba, si no por como el sonido de su voz era capaz de calmar a sus demonios.

En otra parte de la ciudad

Dos chicos de Hyotei terminaban de comprar los materiales necesarios para lo que prepararía el comité de cultura en el festival de Hyotei, pero uno de ellos lucia sumamente triste, esta era una chica de cortos cabellos rosados que sostenía un artbook en sus manos, al parecer de su compañero.

Ootori: ¿sabes quién es?

Sakura: si… 

Sakura lucia triste pues Ootori le había comentado que le gusta alguien de su clase y le pide un consejo. Al parecer el platinado la había dibujado mucho en su art book después de todo uno de sus talentos era el dibujo, en todo sentido era un artista tanto en la música como en el dibujo.

Sakura: ¿Murau-san?-ve los dibujos  
Ootori: si- se sonroja

Sakura: ya...veo-susurra triste  
Ootori: ¿estás bien Daidouji-san?-dice preocupado

Sakura: eh si- finge una sonrisa- solo, me tomo por sorpresa  
Ootori: ya veo- dice apenado.

/Flash Back de Daidouji/

Días atrás

En los baños femeninos de Hyotei

La pelirosa se encontraba peinándose y arreglándose en el espejo, en ese momento escucha las voces de otras chicas de segundo, al parecer estaban bromeando con una chica, pudo reconocer la voz de Murau-san, al principio no presta atención hasta que escucho como una de las chicas de segundo le decía a Murau-san que tenía buen gusto, que Ootori-kun era un chico muy lindo y amable, por lo que pudo escuchar Daidouji a Murau-san le gustaba Ootori-kun pero no se animaba a decirle algo, ante lo dicho Daidouji decide salir de los servicios, pues no consideraba bueno escuchar esa conversación, a decir verdad se sentía incomoda pero no era algo que debiera tomar en serio, después de todo la mayoría de las chicas estaban flechadas por Atobe-san o por alguno de los titulares, era más algo platónico, así que en verdad no lo tomaba enserio esas declaraciones pero por alguna razón se había tensado al escuchar a Murau-san, después de todo la conocía, habían hablado pocas veces y era una chica muy linda, que gustaba de tocar el violín, compartía salón y se sentaba al lado de Ootori-kun.

/Fin del flashBack/

Ootori: quiero invitarla a salir pero...-su mirada se muestra tristeza

Sakura:….¿pero?  
Ootori: temo que me diga que no.

Daidouji lo miraba sorprendida en verdad Ootori-kun tenía muchos talentos y fortalezas pero no estaba consiente de estas, no quería admitirlo pero escuchar a Ootori-kun le estaba doliendo mucho, con cada palabra sobre sus sentimientos por Murau-san sentía que su corazón se caía a pedazos.

Sakura: ya veo…  
Ootori: tal vez debería dejarlo así- dice con tristeza, en verdad Daidouji odiaba ver esa expresión de profunda tristeza en el chico que le gustaba por lo cual decide hacer algo, pues si algo amaba en Ootori-kun era su linda sonrisa.  
Sakura: Ootori-kun…  
Ootori: ¿si?-la mira extrañado- ¿sucede algo Daiouji-san?  
Sakura: yo creo que Murau-san sería muy feliz si la invitas a salir.  
Ootori: ¿enserio?  
Sakura: si -finge la mejor de sus sonrisas- eres un gran chico y…- pone sus manos en su espalda y aprieta sus puños- sé que le agradas mucho.

"valiente es el que dice la verdad, sabiendo que perderá todo"

El platinado sonríe ante lo dicho, su expresión de profunda tristeza había cambiado, su mirada se había iluminado al escuchar a Daidouji-san, esta solo mantenía su sonrisa, por dentro deseaba con todo su corazón que esta se mantuviera hasta poder irse para no romper en llanto frente a Ootori-kun.

En el tren

Dos chicos del RikkaiDai suben al vagón, habían salido del entrenamiento con dirección al centro para comprar cosas para la tarea del As, después de todo Renji era el encargado de ayudar a Akaya en algunos cursos, pues entre Sanada y el supervisaban las notas del As y futuro capitán del RikkaiDai.

Kirihara: espero que encontremos asientos vacíos- busca con la mirada- en verdad quiero sentarme  
Renji: Akaya…-dice mirando hacia cierta dirección  
Kirihara: ¡Yanagi-senpai! Hay dos lugares al costado de esa chica.- el azabache va a sentarse  
Renji: ¡espera Akaya!

Al llegar al lugar se sienta sin percatarse de la persona que está a su costado oyendo música, hasta que escucha una voz familiar.

Rima: ¿Akaya?  
Kirihara: ¡Rima!-dice sonrojado

/Flash Back/

En las canchas del RikkadaiDai, Kirihara se encontraba tendido en el suelo había practicado toda la noche hasta desfallecer en el suelo.

Kirihara: lo que siento…." _Admítelo Bakaya_ "-habían llegado a una conclusión.-…Me gusta Rima.

/Fin del flash Back/

El azabache sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro y su corazón se aceleraba

Renji: eso quería decirte- se acerca a ellos  
Rima: Yanagi-san- lo saluda

La castaña saluda a ambos con una sonrisa gentil, Yanagi responde al saludo con cortesía.

Kirihara: ¿qué…qué haces aquí?-dice nervioso  
Rima: iba al centro-sonríe- ¿ustedes?  
Kirihara: también.  
Rima: me da gusto verlos-sonríe con dulzura y mira a Kirihara-¿estás mejor del hombro?  
Kirihara: obvio- dice con arrogancia-ya puedo volver a jugar  
Rima: que bien- dice con alivio -¿te ayudo el antiinflamatorio?

/ Flash back de Kirihara/

Al terminar el torneo Junior

Minase se detiene a hablar con un vendado Kirihara Akaya sobre su lesión, por suerte aquel golpe no representaba peligro y estaría mejor a los pocos días, a decir verdad la castaña le preocupaba que se hubiera lesionado de gravedad y no pudiera participar en las nacionales pues sabía lo importante que era para él jugar al lado de sus senpais que se graduarían ese año. Una vez que se aseguró que el azabache no tenía nada serio se percata que tiene algo entre sus rizos que llama su atención.

Kirihara: ¿q…qué haces?-dice sonrojado 

La castaña le tocaba el cabello a Kirihara, al parecer tenía una hoja, él solo se sonroja

Rima: tenías una hoja- sonríe y se la muestra

Kirihara: ya…ya veo- suspira sonrojado- ¿ocurre algo?- nota que Rima mira su cabello  
Rima: tu cabello es…  
Kirihara: ¡No son algas!- se toca la cabeza  
Rima: no dije eso- dice con sorpresa  
Kirihara: ah…perdón, es la costumbre-ella sonríe- ¿qué ibas a decir?  
Rima: es suave, me gusta mucho- dice con alegría

Kirihara: ton….¡tonta! no digas cosas tan embarazosas-mira otro lado sonrojado  
Rima: lo siento- sonríe divertida- ten- le extiende un frasco  
Kirihara: ¿qué es?  
Rima: es un anti inflamatorio y cicatrizante artesanal, te lesionas con facilidad

El azabache la mira con sorpresa, era cierto que se hería con facilidad, su cuerpo podía ser resistente pero tendía a sangrar rápidamente ante las caídas, en verdad no esperaba que la castaña trajera algo como eso al torneo y menos para él, ella lo descolocaba, eran tan impredecible.

/ Fin del flash back/

Kirihara: me hizo bien -dice tocándose el hombro  
Rima: me alegro Akya- dice aliviada

Renji observa con atención a la castaña, era la primera vez que escuchaba a una chica llamarlo por su nombre sin ningún honorífico, pues solo lo llamaban así los titulares y su familia, era de extrañar que otra persona lo hiciera y más alguien de una escuela rival, sin más se limita a mirar la escena con atención y medita lo ocurrido esa tarde en los vestuarios del RikkaiDai junto.

/ Flash Back /

Horas atrás en el RikkaiDai

Kirihara se encontraba en los vestuarios con sus senpai, al parecer sus notas habían llegado a Renji y Sanada, como era de esperarse no estaba mal en los cursos, claro no tenía las mejores notas pero no eran para llorar, lo que si estaba bajando era su promedio en inglés, por lo cual Renji le aconseja que vuelva a tomar clases con su tutor pero al parecer este seguía de viaje en el extranjero.

Renji: si no mantienes un buen promedio Sanada te sacará de las nacionales.  
Kirihara: Yanagi senpai…

Renji: ¿Qué decides Akaya?  
Kirihara: buscaré otro tutor…  
Renji: bien. Te veré en la salida.

Cuando el Data Master del RikkaiDai se retira el azabache comienza despeinarse. ¡por qué tenía que ser tan malo en inglés!

Kirihara: ¿de dónde saco otro tutor?

Al oír esto Bunta interviene diciendo que llame a Minase-san para que lo vuelva a apoyar en aquella materia, si no quería despedirse de las nacionales, pues a ella se le daba bien inglés. El as solo lo mira sorprendido ¿de dónde rayos había salido Bunta?, se suponía que solo quedaban Yanagi-san y él, pero según Jackal, habían vuelto pues Bunta había olvidado en los vestuarios su cajetilla de chicles y sin ella no podía irse.

Jackal: así que volviste a bajar tu promedio  
Marui: llama a Rima-chan  
Kirihara: ¡no puedo pedirle ayuda siempre que baja mi promedio Senpai!, es vergonzoso.

Marui: ¿Viste tus notas? con ella pasaron de mediocre a decentes. - dice viendo su libreta de inglés  
Kirihara: ¡deja de ver mis notas!-oculta su libreta  
Jackal: podría ser buena idea.  
Marui: es por el bien del equipo Bakaya- lo despeina.  
Kirihara: ¡senpai!

Marui: de paso podrías pasar tiempo con ella, ahora que has aclarado tus sentimientos.- sonríe con picardía  
Kirihara: ¡Marui senpai!-dice sonrojado, ¿acaso nada era privado?, bueno en verdad quería verla y aunque odie admitirlo, ese era un buen motivo, pero no se sentía cómodo buscándola cada vez que tenía problemas con la materia, le daba algo de vergüenza después de todo ella también tendría sus propias ocupaciones, por lo que sabía Hyotei prepararía un festival o eso le había dicho Akutagawa-san a Bunta y seguramente estaría ocupada con los preparativos.-yo….¡ya veré!-se retira dando por terminado la conversación pero no se percató que fuera de los vestuarios se encontraba Yanagi Renji escuchando todo lo sucedido. 

/ Fin del flash Back Kirihara /

Renji: Minase-san quiero pedirte un favor- lo miran con intriga  
Rima: ah sí, ¿dígame?  
Renji: ¿podrías darle tutoría a Akaya en inglés nuevamente?

Kirihara: ¡Yanagi-senpai!

Renji: sé que tienen el festival de Hyotei, pero ayudaría mucho a Akaya

La castaña lo mira con sorpresa, si le llamaba la atención que Yanagi-san le pidiera un favor, aunque este más era para Akaya que para él. Era imaginación suya o ¿Akaya estaba nervioso? De cualquier forma acepto después de todo si Hyotei no iba a las nacionales, al menos quería que el As participara, sin mencionar que para enseñarle inglés tenías que ser muy paciente pues se confundía mucho, según recordaba tuvo que decomisar su DS y configurarle el idioma para que practicará, incluso lo hizo con su celular, Según decía el Data Master tendría que rendir tres exámenes, si los pasaba tendría un puesto fijo en las nacionales y claro pasaría el curso.

Rima: por mí está bien- sonríe  
Renji: gracias

Kirihara: ¿en serio? No tienes que…

Rima: No te preocupes.-sonríe- ¿Cuándo sería?  
Kirihara: después de clases

Rima: bien.-sonríe y lo mira con ternura

Kirihara: …gracias-decía apenado

El Data master del RikkaiDai observa las reacciones de su kohai "probabilidad que Akaya se lo hubiera pedido por sí mismo 30%", "probabilidad que Akaya ahora apruebe el curso 100%". Si de algo se caracterizaba Renji era por ser extraordinariamente inteligente y observador, a menudo detectaba pequeños detalles que otros no se dan cuenta y comprender los verdaderos sentimientos de otras personas observando sus comportamientos incluso antes de que la propia gente se dé cuenta, este era el caso de su Kohai, cuando Bunta les presento al equipo por primera vez a Minase en el hospital, en ese momento pudo ver que aquel diablito había desarrollado sentimientos por la joven y vaya que le tomo tiempo admitirlo.

Kirihara: ¿no estarás muy ocupada?  
Rima: no te preocupes – le sonríe- además extrañaba enseñarte inglés.  
Kirihara: ¿en… en serio?-se sonroja  
Rima: si, además me tocará atender un puesto de ceremonia de té en el festival, así que no tendré problemas.

Renji: ¿ceremonia de té?  
Rima: sí. Mi familia se especializa en eso, tiene una casa de té cerca del hospital. Así que estoy familiarizada

Renji: Ya veo- dice interesado  
Rima: sería un honor si nos vienen a visitar- le da una tarjeta

El Data master toma la tarjeta, a decir verdad entre sus aficiones estaba la ceremonia del té, era una de sus tantas especialidades, al parecer Akaya se había fijado en alguien interesante.

En un parque.

Sakura se encontraba hablando con Ootori-kun, al parecer el platinado suponía que le gustaba alguien, en vista de lo que le comento sobre Murau-san, no puede evitar preguntarle sobre ella.

Ootori: ¿te interesa alguien Daidouji-san?  
Sakura:...si- no pudo mentir-pero…no importa  
Ootori: ¿por qué?  
Sakura: porque no se fija en chicas como yo.  
Ootori: él se lo pierde.-dice con firmeza- eres una gran chica Daidouji-san

Daidouji no sabía que tanto soportaría, no sabía si reír por la ironía del destino o qué, pero sentía que el destino se reía en su cara. A lo lejos Sakura y Ootori ven a otras chicas de Hyotei escogiendo cosas para el festival, para sorpresa de Daidouji Murau-san estaba ahí, se encontraba despidiéndose de sus amigas, ¡cruel destino!.

"Tuve que dejarte ir porque creí que era lo correcto"

Sakura: Es Murau-san  
Ootori: ¿eh?  
Sakura: ve Ootori-kun –sonríe  
Ootori: ¿ahora?-la mira- pero tú…  
Sakura: yo llevaré las cosas- le quita sus bolsas- ve, Si no le dices lo que sientes, va a encontrar a otra persona que le dirá todo lo que quería oír de ti Ootori-kun.  
Ootori: es verdad- sonríe- gracias Daidouji-san-se despide

En verdad Daidouji necesitaba que se marchara porque si se quedaba ya no podría aguantar más.

Ootori: ah Daidouji-san- La mira son una sonrisa-no perdiste a nadie, te perdieron a ti.-se marcha para ir con Murau-san.

"Y mi corazón se rompió aquel día que vi que la veías como yo te veía a ti"

Sakura: adiós Ootori-kun…- comienza a derramar lágrimas mientras da media vuelta y se va, en verdad no se encontraba bien, quería llamar a la castaña pero en esa condición solo la alarmaría, se lo contaría después, ahora necesitaba estar sola.

"¿Qué hay detrás de una lágrima?"  
"¿Qué hay detrás de fragilidad?"  
"¿Qué hay detrás del último adiós?"

En el centro

Los tres chicos se encontraban caminando hasta el punto medio de la ciudad.

Kirihara: nosotros iremos por la sección de material escolar  
Rima: entonces los dejo.  
Kirihara: ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?  
Rima: gracias pero quede con Wakashi que lo vería a las 3- mira su reloj- no debe demorar.  
Kirihara: ¿Hiyoshi-kun?- arquea la ceja  
Renji: Akaya…  
Kirihara: tch…-mira hacia otro lado- voy.-pone una expresión de fastidio-cuídate Rima  
Rima: nos vemos- se despide y corre en dirección al centro comercial  
Kirihara: Hiyoshi-kun en verdad es rápido-sisea- "Gekokujo" ¡bah! ¡Niñato arrogante!  
Renji: Akaya- lo reprende  
Kirihara: lo siento…tch- sigue a Renji

En el centro comercial

La castaña acababa de llegar a la puerta que daba al cine, por suerte había llegado a tiempo, sin querer se había entretenido hablando con Akaya y Yanagi-san, quién diría que el Data Master del Rikkai le gustara la ceremonia del té, en ese momento siente a alguien a su costado.

Hiyoshi: ¿Esperaste mucho?

Rima: No, acabo de llegar.

Hiyoshi: Eso es bueno.-sonríe de lado

Rima: ¿qué película veremos?

Hiyoshi: es de horror japonés.- ve su cara de sorpresa- ¿No te gusta?

Rima: ... ah por lo que sé.

Hiyoshi: es por eso que no te dije qué película era ayer.-dice con malicia

Rima: Eres terrible...

Hiyoshi: ¿Quieres saltar la película?-la mira con burlesco

Rima: N-no. Iré.

Hiyoshi:¿Estás preparada?- ella asiente. 

Ambos caminan en dirección al cine, Hiyoshi iba con una sonrisa maliciosa, en verdad le divertía las reacciones de Minase, la conocía, sabía que no era buena para esas películas pero al final la curiosidad siempre le ganaba y terminaba accediendo, ya que si de verdad le causará tanto temor no la haría verla. Cuando se trataba de Minase conocía la diferencia entre asustada y aterrada.

Una vez en la sala, la película había comenzado, Rima se encontraba asustada, por momentos se tapaba los ojos, enserio ¿quién diablos era el director?, ¡no! Mejor dicho ¿quién era el guionista?, por momentos no puede evitar gritar ante los efectos de sonido. Hiyoshi solo sonreía, en verdad no sabía si sonreía por la película o solo disfrutaba verla así, la castaña no podía evitar pensar en lo aterradora que era la película, pero la sonrisa de Wakashi en ese momento era más aterradora!. Una vez que salieron del cine Minase estaba con una expresión de –espero poder dormir hoy-

Hiyoshi: No fue tan interesante como pensé.-dice con simpleza

Rima: R ... realmente? –dice con un tic

Hiyoshi: Sí, pero el sonido y las técnicas de producción que usaron para el efecto de shock se destacó demasiado.

Rima: ¡lo sé!-dice con seguridad- -¡se me salía el corazón!  
Hiyoshi: Sí, estabas muy asustada.- dice muy quitado de la pena- pero esto es todavía el principio- la mira con burla

Rima: ¿Sólo el principio?–no sabía si eso la alegraba o la asustaba-¿quieres decir que vamos a ver más?

Hiyoshi: No, es suficiente por hoy.

Rima:...Wakashi-kun, es como si estuviera intimidándome.

Hiyoshi: Heh... te has dado cuenta.  
Rima: eres terrible. No lo haré  
Hiyoshi: ¿Crees que te dejaré escapar?- dice con malicia- ahora vamos a un lugar que te guste, ya que la película era algo que me gusta. Así que no me importa hacer lo que quieras a continuación.- la castaña sonríe- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Rima: ¿qué tal si vamos al parque?, vi un mercado de pulgas cerca.

Hiyoshi: bien. Vámonos.

En el parque

La castaña estaba emocionada, había cosas muy bonitas en aquel mercado y a buen precio, era tanta la variedad que se quedaron buen rato paseando y comprando cosas.

Hiyoshi: ¿Qué compraste?

Rima: una correa de conejo para celular.-le muestra- ¿Qué hay de ti?

Hiyoshi: Un libro y una película DVD antigua.

Rima: ¿quieres decir que…?

Hiyoshi: Si. Te lo presto cuando haya terminado.

Rima: ¡no! está bien. Tengo miedo de verla sola.

Hiyoshi: Heh-sonríe con malicia-entonces podemos verla juntos.

Rima: ¿Eh?

Hiyoshi:... es broma.

Rima: ¿en serio? "por un segundo Wakashi parecía avergonzado...uhm no, de ninguna manera."

Horas después ambos caminan a la estación del tren para volver a casa, en verdad habían pasado una agradable tarde, pasearon por el parque, compraron algunas cosas, Wakashi le invito un helado, incluso alimentaron a los peces del enorme lago pues Hiyoshi no pudo negarse cuando la castaña lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia los peces, el castaño estaba sonrojado de que lo tomará del brazo aunque no lo molestaba, pues no le decía nada, solo se limitaba a mirar hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo, a decir verdad era embarazoso para él pero ella sonreía. "si está feliz, lo dejaré así", sonríe hasta llegar a la estación, Una vez en su cuadra Hiyoshi la deja en su casa.

Hiyoshi: ¿te divertiste?

Rima: Sí.

Hiyoshi: que bueno. Te invitaré otra vez.

Rima: ¿Eh?

Hiyoshi: Dije que te invitaré de nuevo…si quieres.-mira hacia otro lado.

Rima:... está bien- sonríe

Hiyoshi: ¿estás bien con esto?

Rima: sí. –Dice algo ruborizada- me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Hiyoshi: bien, entonces no dudaré en invitarte.

El castaño se despide para regresar al Dojo pues se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que terminar de acordar con Mukahi y Yuushi senpai sobre el puesto de Takoyaki que el Tensai quería.

Días después

En Hyotei

En el club de tenis

El entrenador Sakaki había reunido a los titulares, al parecer Hyotei iría a los nacionales, claro si el orgulloso Rey Atobe Keigo aceptaba, esto era un milagro para los titulares, que se habían resignado a este año no estar en las nacionales pero esto les daba una esperanza, al precio que sea deseaban ir a las nacionales por lo cual todo el club de tenis se dispersa para buscar al capitán por primera vez se arrepentían del enorme tamaño de la escuela, no encontraban por ningún lado al capitán, ni siquiera Kabaji sabía dónde estaba, la adrenalina era tanta que incluso Jirou estaba despierto, Gakuto trepaba a los árboles esperando ver algo, mientras Yuushi solo se meditaba si Atobe aceptaría o no.

Taki observa como Atobe está practicando contra una pared con concentración absoluta, pero en sus gestos se podía ver frustración. Hyotei fue eliminado por Seigaku de las nacionales, el saber que Tezuka evoluciono su juego y que Echizen Ryoma se encontraba abriéndose camino en el Open de , lo había puesto en guardia, después de todo Atobe eres el rey de Hyotei, no se podía permitir quedarse atrás. Sin más Taki decide gritar para llamar la atención del aristócrata que gira su vista para saber ¿quién había osado interrumpir su entrenamiento? Grande es su sorpresa cuando ve a los titulares reunidos gritando que irán a los nacionales, que Hyotei había sido considerado para recibir un pase especial a las nacionales, Atobe solo enarca una ceja pero antes de que pueda decir algo escucha el coro de Hyotei, al parecer todo Hyotei se había enterado de la noticia pues habían un cartel enorme que decía "buena suerte en las nacionales", Atobe no puede evitar sonreír con arrogancia ante esto y con un chasquido de sus dedos callo las voces para anunciar que él los guiaría a las nacionales, rápidamente fuertes gritos inundan a toda la escuela Hyotei.

En los pasillos

La castaña corría por los alrededores, estaba feliz por la noticia que Hyotei iría a las nacionales, quería felicitar a los titulares, en especial a Wakashi, pues conocía el horrible sentimiento que cargaba por la derrota del torneo anterior, sentía que fue su culpa el no ir a los nacionales, tenía un sentido tan fuerte de responsabilidad que era muy exigente consigo mismo. Cuando llega a su salón ve a Ootori hablando con Hiyoshi, también estaba Murau-san con ellos.

Murau: Felicidades por el ingreso a las nacionales Ootori-kun, Hiyoshi-kun  
Hiyoshi: humm- asiente  
Ootori: Gracias Murau-san- se sonroja  
Murau: Los estaré animando-dice alegre 

En ese momento el castaño escucha una voz conocida, al voltear se percata que se trataba de Minase que para su sorpresa lo abraza, ocasionándole un gran sonrojo.

Hiyoshi: Rima…-susurra

Rima: felicidades Wakashi- estoy feliz

Hiyoshi seguía en shock por la acción, enserio Minase podía dejarse llevar cuando estaba contenta, cosa que no le molestaba pero en ese momento estaban en público, el castaño se percata de las miradas a su alrededor.

Hiyoshi: Ton…¡tonta!, estamos en público  
Rima: lo siento- se separa sin dejar de sonreír.  
Hiyoshi: no hagas cosas embarazosas. -mira hacia otro lado sonrojado  
Ootori: no lucias tan molesto que digamos- dice divertido  
Hiyoshi: Ootori-kun-dice con voz de ultratumba  
Ootori: jejeje lo siento.- en ese momento se percata en la presencia de alguien- oh ¡Daidouji-san!

La castaña voltea a ver a su amiga que se encontraba llegando al salón, esta se congela cuando ve a Murau-san que la saluda, pero al cabo d un rato reacciona y se acerca a felicitar a ambos chicos por su ingreso a las nacionales

Ootori: Daidouji-san ¿tienes tiempo después de clase? esperaba que veamos algo del comité.  
Sakura: yo… lo siento -inventar una excusa.-no creo poder Ootori-kun…debo hacer algo.  
Ootori: está bien- dice extrañado- se lo pediré a Nozumo-kun 

"No confundas la distancia con enojo, la distancia es simplemente un mecanismo de defensa. A veces las cosas duele demasiado"

Sakura: ok, hasta mañana- se va corriendo al salón  
Ootori: Minase-san…-la mira- Daidouji-san ¿está enojada conmigo?, últimamente la noto distante.  
Rima: ohh no- sonrisa nerviosa- solo esta atareada con el festival  
Ootori: entiendo- dice apenado- debí pensar en ello antes de pedírselo.  
Rima: no te preocupes Ootori-kun.  
Ootori: por favor discúlpame con Daidouji-san  
Rima: si- sonríe  
Murau: si necesitan ayuda, no duden en pedirla, mi grupo casi acaba con su caseta  
Rima: gracias-sonríe  
Murai: debo volver a clase, ¿vamos Ootori-kun?- este asiente y se van  
Rima: "Sakura…"

/ Flash back /

Días atrás en el cuarto de Rima

Cuando Daidouji ingreso a su cuarto se percató de lo triste que lucía, sus ojos estaban rojos, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el repentino abrazo de su amiga que a los pocos minutos había comenzado a llorar. Minase no entendía nada pero solo se limita a abrazarla fuertemente y dejar que se desahogue, conocía a Sakura y sabía que le diría que le pasaba cuando haya sacado todo el llanto contenido. Una vez que Daidouji se calmó, le cuenta todo lo ocurrido ayer con Ootori-kun. Rima no podía creer que todo eso pasará ayer.

Sakura: me dolió, pero tuve que fingir que no importaba.  
Rima: Sakura-chan-la abraza con ternura.

Sakura: ¿qué haces cuando tu corazón se cae a pedazos?  
Rima:…no losé- dice triste

/ Flash back /

La castaña observa como a lo lejos Ootori-kun ayuda a Murau-san con sus cosas, por lo que había escuchado habían comenzado a salir, le agradaba que Ootori-kun este feliz pero no le gustaba ver triste a Sakura, ¿así es no ser correspondido?...si dolía verlo, no podía el imaginar sentirlo.

Rima: !¿qué haces cuando tu corazón se cae a pedazos? En verdad…no losé)…no quiero sentirlo….-susurra

Hiyoshi: ¿dijiste algo?

Rima: ¿ah?, no nada- sonrisa nerviosa- vamos a clase también.- se va

Hiyoshi: uhmm

Luego del anuncio las lecciones transcurrieron como de costumbre en Hyotei, cada grupo estaba avanzando su puesto para el festival escolar, cada vez faltaba menos para ese día, la castaña tenía suerte que estuviera familiarizada con el puesto de té y que tendría la ayuda de Daidouji y Taki-senpai para este, por lo que no tendría problemas en ir a ver al azabache al RikkaiDai pues la biblioteca se encontraba en ampliación, habían acordado usar la del RikkaiDai para que así el as pudiera entrenar y estudiar a la vez. Por suerte Yukimura le entrego un pase por esas semanas para que pudiera ingresar sin problemas al RikkaiDai.

En el RikkaiDai

Rima terminaba de darle tutoría a Kirihara, en verdad la biblioteca del RikkaiDai era sumamente amplia, estaba bien equipada, Renji le había enseñado donde estaba todo lo que pudiera necesitar y como usar el sistema de la biblioteca pues él pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Una vez que terminaron de estudiar el azabache le propuso que se quedará a ver la práctica del RikkaiDai, al no tener ninguna objeción de Yukimura-san, ella acepto y se quedó a ver las prácticas en las gradas. La castaña ve a Kirihara lucirse en la práctica, enserio estaba 100% recuperado del hombro, regresaba con total facilidad los peloteo de los otros miembros del club, lo que más le gustaba es la expresión que tenía el as al jugar, estaba sonriendo. Rima: Luce bien.- sonríe con ternura. / flash back/ La castaña se encontraba en las escaleras de la biblioteca con el azabache cuando estaban en su break, hablaban de las nacionales y estilo de juego. Rima: No pelees con el tenis, disfrútalo  
Kirihara: ¿eh?  
Rima: cuando juegas es como si pelearas  
Kirihara: ¿pelear?- medita-uhm no lo había pensado de esa manera.  
Rima: disfrútalo Akaya-sonríe  
Kirihara: En RikkaiDai importa la victoria total  
Rima: incluso en Hyotei se divierten. / Fin del flash back/ Rima: Akaya – sonríe La castaña lo mira con cariño mientras sostiene su chaqueta, el as se la había dado antes de comenzar a jugar, para que se la ponga si le daba frio. Minase no podía evitar verlo jugar, en verdad lucia bien cuando sonreía, se notaba que estaba disfrutando el juego, claro destrozando y humillando a los pre-titulares con su característica arrogancia, pero sin duda era un buen juego. Jackal: Akaya se está luciendo.  
Yukimura: eso parece- sonríe Luego de un duro entrenamiento, Yukimura les da un tiempo de break al equipo para que recobren energía. Minase felicitaba a los titulares, en verdad el entrenamiento había sido impresionante, esperaba un día poder ver un juego entre RikkaiDai VS Hyotei, ya que a los juegos de práctica que se dieron entre ambos equipos, ella no pudo estar presente. Yagyuu: ¿te gusto la biblioteca Minase-san?  
Rima: si, es muy amplia  
Yagyuu: Kirihara-kun ¿por qué no le das un recorrido a Minase-san?  
Kirihara: ¿eh?-la mira- ¿recorrido?  
Niou: tú solo di "Sí" baka- le da un zape  
Kirihara: ouch- se soba- senpai!  
Yagyuu: Minase-san ¿te gustaría conocer el RikkaiDai?  
Rima: si- sonríe. Niou empuja al frente a Kirihara  
Kirihara: ok, entonces sígueme  
Yukimura: puedes mostrarle la azotea Kirihara se lleva a la castaña para mostrarle el RikkaiDai, por suerte solo se encontraba el club de tenis así que podría enseñarle con tranquilidad las instalaciones en las que tantas veces se perdió en su primer año, sip ¡era un despistado!. Le muestra a Rima los salones del RikkaiDai, el comedor, el auditorio, los patios, la sala de trofeos y el mural del club con fotos del club de tenis y la división de animadoras. Rima: woow- mira el uniforme  
Kirihara: ¿te gusta?-asiente  
Rima: su uniforme es muy lindo  
Kirihara: podrías usarlo si te transfieres en 3er año…y si me animas solo a mí  
Rima: ¿eh? Akaya…- se sonroja  
Kirihara: Bromeo- dice divertido  
Rima: (por un momento me pareció verlo sonrojado)  
Kirihara: andando…

Al salir de la sala de trofeos se encuentran a Yukimura que va con unas llaves a las escaleras. Kirihara: Buchou...-dice sorprendido  
Yukimura: justo iba camino a la azotea- sonríe- ¿quieren venir? Debo regar las plantas del jardín botánico  
Rima: ¿jardín botánico?-dice emocionada  
Yukimura: si- Ambos chicos siguen a Yukimura a la azotea, Kirihara sonríe al ver a Rima maravillada con el jardín botánico del RikkaaiDai.-¿qué te parece Minase-san?  
Rima: es hermoso  
Yukimura: Me alegro que te guste –sonríe- ¿cómo son los jardines del Hyotei?  
Rima: Atobe –san mantiene Hyotei rodeado de hermosas flores pero en la azotea no hay ninguna, en verdad es una vista hermosa.  
Yukimura: en la azotea pueden recibir mayor fuerza del sol Minase se agacha a ver la variedad de flores, en verdad todas eran sumamente hermosas.

Yukimura: puedes llevarte unas- le hace un pequeño ramo-ten Minase-san  
Rima: muchas gracias Kirihara solo sonreía al verla feliz, en verdad le gustaría poder estudiar con ella, lo de transferirse al Rikkai no fue del todo una broma. Kirihara: Yukimura Buchou cuida mucho este lugar  
Rima: ya veo  
Yukimura: las plantas me dan tranquilidad, ¿qué flores te gustan Minase-san?  
Rima: las orquídeas blancas  
Yukimura: interesante – sonríe Se escucha a lo lejos la voz de Sanada, el descanso había terminado por lo cual la castaña va a la puerta para retirarse junto a Kirihara pero este es detenido por la voz de Yukimura. Yukimura: No la dejes ir Akaya- sonríe  
Kirihara: ¡Buchou!- dice sonrojado  
Rima: ¿ocurre algo?  
Kirihara: N..nada- la toma de los hombros y se la lleva- ¡andando!  
Rima: ¡espera! Yukimura solo sonríe ante la escena, en el lenguaje de las flores la orquídea blanca expresa un amor puro, "Orquídeas blancas ¿eh?" El peli azul se dispone a bajar, le había agradado la pequeñita. Rima: gracias por invitarme  
Marui: de nada Rima-chan  
Rima: es extraño que no este Jirou-senpai por aquí  
Mauri: es verdad- mira a su alrededor  
Rima: debe estar con lo del festival-ve la hora en su celular, tenía que volver a su casa  
Renji: ¿debes irte?  
Rima: si, gracias por su hospitalidad-hace una reverencia  
Sanada: Akaya te acompañara  
Rima: ¿eh?- Akaya se congela ante la mirada autoritaria de Sanada  
Marui: tú di si bakaya- le revuelve el cabello  
Kirihara: ¡sí!  
Sanada: déjala en su casa ¿entendido?  
Kirihara: Si. Sanada Fuku buchou

El azabache se despide de sus senpais y se aleja con Minase rumbo a la estación.

Yukimura: aww después de todo si tiene un corazón Genichiro.-sonríe  
Sanada: Yukimura… -_-  
Niou: Pupina  
Yagyuu: Niou-kun!  
Niou: Pio  
Yukimura: por cierto Bunta. Tú le dijiste a Jirou-kun que no viniera hoy ¿no?  
Marui: si  
Sanada: ¿qué?  
Marui: le dije que me esperará en Don Pastel, en lugar de venir  
Niou: ¿y no le extraño?  
Marui: nop, le dije que podría comer los pasteles que quisiera en lo que llegaba  
Yukimura: te saldrá caro- sonrisa nerviosa  
Marui: No, todo esto fue resuelto por - revienta su chicle-¡Jackal

Todos buscan con la mirada a Jackal ¡es cierto él había desaparecido diciendo que se sentía mal!, Bunta lo había mandado a la pastelería para que mantuviera entretenido a Jirou-kun y pagaba sus pasteles.

Marui: Tensai Teki- hace una V con los dedos.

En alguna parte de la ciudad

Dos chicos habían bajado del tren y caminaban rumbo a la casa de la castaña, se encontraban pasando un enorme parque. Al terminar de pasar el inmenso parque el azabache la deja en su casa, habían pasado una divertida tarde.

Rima: gracias por traerme  
Kirihara: de nada- pone una mano en su cabeza avergonzado  
Rima: lo pase muy bien hoy. Yukimura-san es muy amable-mira el ramo  
Kirihara: no le da flores de su jardín botánico a cualquiera- dice arrogante- siéntete importante, le agradaste al buchou.  
Rima: la siguiente vez les llevaré galletas como agradecimiento.  
Kirihara: genial- dice emocionado- tch  
Rima: ¿qué ocurre?  
Kirihara: Bunta es capaz de quitarme mi porción –hace puchero-cuando ve dulce no cree en nadie  
Rima: entonces haré muchas por precaución- sonríe divertida ante los pucheros del azabache-¿qué sabor te gusta?  
Kirihara: chocolate con muchas chispas- dice con una amplia sonrisa  
Rima: entonces haré varias de ese sabor.- el as la mira con la emoción de un niño pequeño, ella juraría que era la misma expresión que cuando hablaba de Santa Claus, ante aquella mirada no puede evitar mirarlo con ternura y decir.-eres lindo Akaya.

El azabache se sonroja de sobre manera ante lo dicho

Kirihara: eres el tipo de persona que dice cosas embarazosas en voz alta ¿no?  
Rima: Ah, lo siento –sonríe divertida  
Kirihara: no necesita disculparse. ..-mira hacia otro lado-…uhm…oírte decirlo me hace feliz.  
Rima: ¿en serio?-dice algo ruborizada, los colores se le fueron a la cara.  
Kirihara: Rima…(¡ánimo Akaya! Como te dijo Bunta senpai "díselo cuando estén solos")…yo  
Rima: ¿sí?  
Kirihara: Yo quería decirte que….-se pone todo rojo-tú…(¡AHORA BAKAYA!) ¡Tú me gu..- en ese momento cae sobre Akaya un plato de gato- ¡auch!

Sale un bello gato persa de la ventana de su cuarto y salta a sus brazos y mira a Kirihara lanzándole dardos por los ojos, en verdad el minino era celoso con su dueña y con su plato pero esa era otra historia.

Rima: ¿Rinho? –lo mira curiosa- ¿qué haces aquí?- le maúlla  
Kirihara: ouch- se sigue sobando y recoge el plato, con razón le dolía no era un plato de plástico cualquiera, era uno especial.  
Rima: disculpa Akaya-dice apenada- seguro se le cayó el plato, le gusta comer en la ventana.  
Kirihara: no, no te preocupes- le entrega el plato y Rinho sisea  
Rima: discúlpalo- regaña a Rinho con la mirada- es desconfiado con los extraños  
Kirihara: ya veo- ve los ojos del gato (¡maldito gato! Sé que lo hizo apropósito)- observa como el gato le muestra los colmillos y cuando Rima lo mira los oculta, ladeando la cabeza- tch (¡tch! Tratando de parecer lindo e inocente el desgraciado ¡esto la guerra gato con sobre peso!)  
Rima: hey no estás pensando nada grosero ¿verdad?- lo mira dudosa  
Kirihara: no, no- sonrisa nerviosa  
Rima: ¿qué querías decirme? – se escucha la voz de la mamá de Rima buscando a Rinho- ¡Esta conmigo mamá!, debo irme ¿me lo dices luego?  
Kirihara: si, no te preocupes, no era serio….-mira hacia otro lado

La castaña se despide llevándose a Rinho, basto una mirada entre el azabache y el minino para saber que se acababan de declarar la guerra, al menos por parte de Kirihara quien juraba que el gato lo odiaba.

 **….Otro día…**

Era un nuevo día en Hyotei, los preparativos del festival estaban casi terminados, últimamente Hiyoshi estaba estresado pues entre las actividades del festival y el comité, le quitaba tiempo para los entrenamientos, pues según él, en las nacionales era el que más crecimiento tenía que probar pues el torneo anterior de haber jugado mejor no habría perdido contra el maldito enano 5-2, pero con todos los preparativos, no le daba el tiempo que quería, hacia hasta lo imposible por ganar tiempo, tanta era su frustración que Minase se ofreció a ayudarlo con lo del Takoyaki, pero no era suficiente, sin querer en esas semanas había actuado de forma egoísta y explotado con ella más de una vez. /Flash Back/ La castaña se encontraba en las canchas de Hyotei, viendo a Hiyoshi practicar hasta desfallecer. Rima: descansa un poco- lo mira preocupada  
Hiyoshi: ¡No!  
Rima: Wakashi así no…-lo sostiene del polo.  
Hiyoshi: no lo entiendes- dice serio- solo eres una animadora Rima ¡nunca entenderás lo que siente uno en la pista! Tch, ¡jamás podrás entenderlo!...-oscurece su mirada-márchate… quiero entrenar. La castaña solo se queda callada y con la mirada oscurecida procede a irse.

"Todo lo recuerdo, siempre estabas junto a mí, pero mi egoísmo te hacia sufrir y con todo tu amor siempre mis deseos cumplías, dejando tu dolor atrás, sé que no lo podrá remediar, comprendo que estuve mal."

El castaño se deja caer sentado en el suelo ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?, Rima solo se preocupaba por él y la había lastimado por un arrebato, tantas cosas juntas había sacado su peor lado y explotaba con quien menos quería ¿dónde había quedado aquel chico maduro y serio?. Había que ser idiota para romperle la sonrisa a una persona que hace de todo por armártela a ti. Hiyoshi:…lo siento- mira al cielo y tira su raqueta /Flash Back/ Hiyoshi: soy un idiota… En el patio de Hyotei La castaña se encontraba con Kirihara, pues hoy solo tendría tiempo de enseñarle dentro de Hyotei, por suerte Atobe-san hablo con Sanada-san y entendió, le dio un permiso especial a Kirihara para que pudiera ingresar. Hyotei estaba a menos de 3 días del festival, y el azabache había aprobado 2 de 3 exámenes, tendría que prepararlo para el último, pero no se encontraba muy animada por su encuentro con Hiyoshi. Kirihara: ¿estás bien?- la mira curioso  
Rima: si…-sonríe quedamente- ¿empezamos?  
Kirihara: bien- dice dudoso Horas después se dan un break para comer y tomar algo, mientras juegan en la DS del azabache, pues se turnaban el juego, aunque la castaña no era muy buena pero le gustaba ¿quién diría que un día se interesaría por esos juegos?, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho nunca se lo hubiera creído. Mientras jugaba Kirihara trataba de encontrar una forma de declararse a la castaña, ya que el día que estuvo más cerca de decirle algo había sido atacado por un plato y un gato con sobre peso, que según la dueña no es que este gordo es que tiene mucho pelo ¡si claro!, en fin lo que no estaba seguro es de hacerlo en Hyotei, era terreno desconocido, aunque había conocido un poco gracias a que estuvo ayudando a Rima y Sakura con armar el puesto de té, ya que Taki se encontraba con Atobe, el azabache se ofreció a tomar su lugar y cargar todo lo pesado, llevando cosas de un lugar a otro, en verdad que el festival de Hyotei iba a ser grande. Cuando Rima pierde la partida el As se burla de ella y posteriormente la ayuda diciéndole que presionar (sip primero es la humillación y luego la ayuda xD), sin embargo parecía no entender en que momentos hacerlo por lo cual el azabache se para de su asiento y se pone atrás de ella y pasa sus brazos poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas para enseñarle a jugar, este contacto sonroja mucho a la castaña que se pone nerviosa pues la mejilla de kirihara estaba rozando su oído, podía sentir su respiración. En la entrada del patio Hiyoshi se molesta al ver a Rima con Kiirhara y como este la abraza cuando le enseña a jugar en su DS, odiaba que Rima se sonroje y que mire con tanto cariño y ternura a Kirihara ¿qué tenía de especial ese cabeza de alga? Y lo más importante ¿qué diablos hacía en Hyotei?. Esta escena lo enfermaba de sobre manera, por un acto de impulso se acerca a la mesa. Hiyoshi: ¿interrumpo?-dice gélido  
Rima: wakashi-susurra  
Kirihara: Hiyoshi-kun- saluda con burla- ¿quieres jugar?- se separa de la castaña  
Hiyoshi: ¿qué hace aquí? El castaño ignora al azabache y mira fijamente a Rima que solo seguía decaída.

Rima: le doy clases.  
Hiyoshi: ya veo- dice mirando el DS  
Kirihara: celoso Hiyoshi-kun?- El azabache se sienta al lado de la castaña junto a su ponta  
Hiyoshi: idiota.-mira hacia otro lado sonrojado-solo no me gusta que entren a nuestro territorio  
Rima: Atobe-san le dio permiso de ingresar, si tienes problemas arréglalo con él.-dice indiferente, esto sorprendió a ambos chicos, aunque el castaño sabía que se merecía esa actitud.  
Hiyoshi: ¿podemos hablar?  
Rima: no lo creo, no quiero interrumpir tu entrenamiento- mira hacia otro lado. Antes que el castaño pudiera decir algo, se escucha la voz de Oshitari que le dice a Hiyoshi que debe ayudar a Gakuto con la masa.  
Hiyoshi: ahora no puedo Senpai.  
Yuushi: Gakuto es un idiota no puede hacerlo solo  
Gakuto: ¡TE ESCUCHE YUUSHI!-grita a lo lejos  
Kirihara: fufu que oído-dice divertido  
Yuushi: tú asunto puede esperar Hiyoshi- dice dándose cuenta de cuál era su molestia-debo traer algunas cosas del almacén también, no puedo solo con Gakuto.-dice cansado  
Rima: yo puedo ir al almacén senpai  
Yuushi: ¿enserio?  
Rima: si –evita mirar a Hiyoshi- incluso si solo soy animadora pero puedo ayudar  
Hiyoshi: no qu…  
Rima: ¿qué necesita del almacén senpai?

El peli azul solo se limitaba arreglar sus lentes y meditar en "¿qué diablos le hiciste Hiyoshi?" mientras le dice las cajas que necesita pero al ver que puede ser mucho se detiene. Yuushi: no te preocupes Minase-san puedo…  
Rima: iré yo-se va  
Yuushi: ella es tan…  
Kirihara-Hiyoshi: impredecible…-se miran arqueando una ceja-uhmm-se van por lados diferentes  
Yuushi: será una dura pelea  
Gakuto: Ehh Yuushi- lo mira- ¿quién crees que gane?  
Yuushi: ¿qué haces aquí Gakuto?- dice sorprendido- ¿y el Takoyaki?  
Gakuto: esto se veía más interesante-sonríe divertido

En el almacén

Rima se encontraba llevando algunas cosas, seguramente Hiyoshi quería disculparse, pero de que servía una disculpa si actuaria de esa manera todavía, quería verbo no sustentivo, ya había tenido suficiente esa semana, meditaba todo lo ocurrido, mientras llevaba las cosas se encuentra con Kirihara y la ayuda a llevarlas, hasta que solo faltaba una caja, en el camino hablaban de lo sucedido, la castaña solo le comento que tuvieron una riña pero que prefería dejar las cosas por hoy, a lo que el azabache solo atinó a decir "si te hizo sentir mal, te juro que lo golpearé", ella solo suelta una pequeña risita ante la ocurrencia, aunque no era mentira, al verla reír Kirihara se sonroja.

Rima: eres dulce Akaya  
Kirihara: ¿siempre dices cosas embarazosas? –dice sonrojado mientras ella solo saca la lengua divertida.

Cuando se disponían a llevar la última caja, se dan cuenta que la puerta del almacen no abre, se encontraban encerrados en el almacén, maldición ¡el almacén está en el sótano!, Kirihara trata de abrir la puerta pero había una falla en la chapa, cuando intentó forzarla esta se sale ¡genial Bakaya! Se decía.

Kirihara: apártate, la abriré como sea- la castaña lo detiene  
Rima: no, no es una puerta cualquiera, no se puede tirar abajo, solo se abre por afuera.  
Kirihara: tch ¡Maldición!

El azabache se alborota el cabello ¡qué nadie ponía un cartel o algo! ¿Para que tenían conserje?, la castaña buscaba alguna forma de salir pero el botón de emergencia no funcionaba.

Kirihara: ¿si gritamos?  
Rima: estamos en el sótano nadie nos escuchará  
Kirihara: entonces ¿qué hacemos?  
Rima: tendremos que esperar

Ambos chicos se sientan en el piso, era frustrante pero solo les quedaba esperar a que alguien abriera la puerta, ya que del otro lado había algo para abrirla en caso de emergencia. Una hora después comenzaba a hacer frio, el azabache se moría de sueño por todo lo que había trabajado ese día, la castaña se abrazaba a sí misma, al ver esto Kirihara se quita su chaqueta y se la extiende.

Kirihara: ten o seguro cogerás frio  
Rima: ¿tú?  
Kirihara: no lo necesito- suspira cansado- hemos andado durante todo el día, estoy destrozado- se deja caer poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Rima  
Rima: ¿qué..haces?!- dice sonrojada  
Kirihara: silencio…estoy dormido- se duerme instantáneamente

Al ver esto un potente sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas, Kirihara dormía completamente relajado en sus piernas, lucía tan sereno y tranquilo que no quiso despertarlo, estaba demasiado cansado por todo el entrenamiento.

En el patio de Hyotei

Daidouji había terminado de decorar el puesto de té junto con Taki senpai, eran uno de los pocos que quedaban en el colegio, pues la mayoría se había ido, lo que le llamaba la atención es que no encontraba a Rima por ninguna parte, llevaba 2 horas sin verla, creía que había vuelto a casa pero era imposible ya que le hubiera avisado, además sus cosas aún estaban en la mesa, al igual que el DS y libros de Kirihara, así que debían estar juntos pero ¿dónde?, intento llamarla varias veces pero dejo su celular en la mochila.

Sakura: ¿dónde estás?- dice preocupada  
Taki: ¿ocurre algo?  
Sakura: no encuentro a Rima  
Taki: marcaste a su cel-ella asiente- esta niña- sisea y ve a Hiyoshi a lo lejo- Hey Hiyoshi!

El castaño se acerca a su senpai, a decir verdad estaba muerto entre el entrenamiento y el Takoyaki, el idiota de su senpau Mukahi le había echado un ingrediente que no era y tuvieron que hacer todo de nuevo.

Hiyoshi: ¿ocurre algo senpai?  
Taki: ¿has visto a Minase-san? Hace dos horas que no aparece, sus cosas siguen aquí.  
Hiyoshi: la última vez que la vi se dirigía al almacén pero ya están todas las cajas que Oshitari senpai necesitaba.  
Sakura: ¿entonces dónde está?-se cruza de brazos- Kirihara-kun tampoco está.  
Taki: genial, nos dejó el trabajo para estar a solas con su cita- mira Sakura- ¿no la estarás cubriendo verdad Daidouji-san?  
Sakura: Senpai, Rima no haría eso- lo mira con molestia  
Taki: uhm es verdad- suspira.- ¿puedes buscarla Hiyoshi? ¿uh?-lo mira  
Hiyoshi: bien- dice con fastidio

En el almacén

Kirhara seguía dormido en el regazo de la castaña, esta al verlo no pudo evitar el mirar fijamente su rizado cabello, cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba acariciando sus rizos, en verdad eran suaves, recordaba cuando se cayó por las escaleras y le acariciaba la cabeza para calmar sus quejidos.

Rima: Akaya…

De esa forma transcurrió el tiempo hasta que el azabache despertó, al percatarse de esto la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que estaba haciendo

Kirihara: Rima…-dice aún adormilado-¿qué estás haciendo?  
Rima: ah…yo…bueno-balbuceaba nerviosa, ahora entendía a Ryuaki Sakuno, se detuvo cuando escucho al azabache reírse ¡genial! El sonrojo aumentaba.  
Kirihara: te ves tierna cuando estás nerviosa-no podía evitar reír al verla incapaz de reaccionar por su creciente sonrojo, en ese momento escuchan a alguien

Hiyoshi: ¿Rima estás aquí?  
Kirihara: esa voz…-susurra  
Rima: Wakashi- dice sorprendida

Hiyoshi al oír voces abre la puerta con la palanca de emergencia, pero al abrirla se queda perplejo con lo que ve, Kirihara se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de la castaña, mientras esta estaba sonrojada con la chaqueta de él, enseguida se le vino a la cabeza las palabras de Taki "genial, nos dejó el trabajo para estar a solas con su cita".

Hiyoshi: ¿se puede saber que hacen?-dice con evidente enfado  
Rima: ehh... es que…Akaya  
Hiyoshi: si querías perderte con este idiota podrías haber avisado.  
Kirihara: ¿a quién llamas idiota?-dice sentándose con evidente enfado  
Hiyoshi: a ti- dice gélido mientras se ponen frente a frente  
Rima: basta- se pone en medio- no es lo crees Wakashi.  
Hiyoshi: me eh preocupado por nada- se va molesto  
Rima: espera! No es lo que…-intenta detenerlo pero este solo la mira con evidente enfado.  
Hiyoshi: No digas nada, no quiero oírlo.-lo dijo con tan frialdad que a la castaña le dolió.  
Rima: wakashi…

El azabache la mira fijamente, muy a su pesar esperaba que Rima fuera corriendo tras el castaño, pero solo permanecía ahí parada.

Kirihara: ¿no irás tras él? - niega con la cabeza.

"Me canse de seguirle cada vez que te marchas, sin escucharme, si te quieres ir esta vez no te detendré."

Rima: No…Ya no…  
Kirihara: ya veo.

En los pasillos

Rima y Kirihara estaban en completo silencio, desde que salieron del almacén la castaña no había dicho palabra alguna. Tras varios minutos de caminar en silencio Kirihara no pudo evitar detenerse, girar y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Kirihara: ¿qué sucede? no has hablado en todo el camino.  
Rima: lo siento.- se acomoda el cabello mientras baja su cabeza avergonzada - no quería que te molestes.  
Kirihara: Tch No lo estoy-cierra los ojos y dice con seriedad- preocúpate cuando de verdad me moleste…-hace una larga pausa-sobre Hiyoshi-kun…no es culpa tuya.  
Rima: Gracias Akaya-le sonríe

En un aula

Hiyoshi se encontraba arreglando sus cosas para irse, no quería quedarse con más tiempo en la escuela, estaba sumamente molesto, se había preocupado por nada, la había buscado como idiota por todo el maldito colegió para encontrarla con Kirihara, ¡genial! A él no tenía tiempo para escucharlo pero si tenía tiempo para estar tonteando con el maldito demonio, lo que más le molestaba era la forma que como miraba a Kirihara, su mirada purpura estaba tan cargada de cariño y ternura. Cuando se disponía a tomar su bolsa para irse se choca con la castaña en la puerta que iba a recoger algo que se le olvido a Sakura.

Rima: Wakashi…-dice sorprendida  
Hiyoshi: ¿No vez que estoy saliendo?-dice con frialdad para luego pasarle de largo  
Rima: tengo algo que decirte…- le corta el paso  
Hiyoshi: No tengo nada que escuchar de ti.  
Rima: yo…  
Hiyoshi: muévete- la hace aun lado.  
Rima: ¡solo te escuchas a ti mismo!  
Hiyoshi: No me importa.

La castaña termina de explotar, quería aclarar lo sucedido en el sótano pues sabía que independientemente de lo sucedido Hiyoshi se había preocupado y había ido a buscarla.

Rima: ¡eres un idiota!  
Hiyoshi: Desde ahora no me involucres en tus cosas  
Rima: bien- oprime sus puños- será como tú quieres, ¡estás feliz ahora!- se marcha con los ojos rojos.

"No trates mal a alguien que está haciendo todo por estar bien contigo"

Hiyoshi: mrd-golpea el muro

En uno de los pasillos alejados

La castaña caminaba ofuscada, no eran muchas las veces que peleaba con Hiyoshi pero ninguna de esta manera, le dolía porque independientemente de todo eran buenos amigos y su amistad significaba mucho para ella.

Kirihara: ¡Rima!

Rima: Akaya- lo abraza, esta acción sorprende a Kirihara- es un idiota.

El azabache había entendido el mensaje, era por Hiyoshi-kun siempre se trataba de Hiyoshi-kun, sin más en un arrebato, toma a la castaña por los hombros y la hace mirarlo, su llanto había cesado pero sus ojos seguían rojos.

Kirihara: ¡Deja de correr detrás de Hiyoshi y detente a mirar quien corre detrás de ti!.  
Rima: Akaya…-lo mira con sorpresa  
Kirihara: Rima…¡tú me gustas!-se acerca hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su boca y juntar sus labios en un beso, este era suave y demandante, cuando Akaya detiene el beso, mira fijamente a una muy sorprendida y ruborizada Minase-creo que hice algo que no debí…lo siento- se aleja un poco y se va corriendo.  
Rima: Akaya!-grita estirando su mano, sentía como si su corazón se le quiera salir por la garganta.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7: Final parte 1

Hola, me disculpo por la demora . El siguiente capítulo será el final de la historia

Cap 7: A quien decidiste amar part1

Dos días habían pasado desde lo sucedido en Hyotei, la castaña se encontraba confundida, tenía sentimientos entremezclados. Kirihara Akaya le había confesado que le gustaba, la había besado en aquel pasillo, ¡había sido primer beso! Desde ese día no había vuelto a hablar con Akaya, estaba confundida.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, también tenía en la mente el tema de Wakashi pues desde ese día ambos se ignoraban, esa situación tampoco le gustaba, se habían dicho palabras fuertes, para su sorpresa, ella había explotado por primera vez y lo había llamado "idiota".

En los pasillos de la escuela los dos castaños se cruzan, en ese momento tanto Hiyoshi como Rima miran hacia otro lado pasándose de largo. Él castaño no puede evitar mirar de reojo a la castaña.

"Y te vas y me voy  
y nadie dijo perdón…"

Hiyoshi se reprendía mentalmente, ¿en verdad su orgullo podía más de lo que significaba la castaña para él?, sin más decide entrar al salón para ordenar algunas cosas y despejar su mente de lo ocurrido hace dos días. Sin querer había explotado y había sido hiriente con Rima "Desde ahora no me involucres en tus cosas".

"Es duro cuando alguien especial comienza a ignorarte"

En el patio Minase y Daidouji ayudaban a dejar todo listo para mañana, por fin terminarían con todos los preparativos y mañana arrancaría el festival de la prestigiosa academia Hyotei, por momentos Daidouji le preguntaba a su compañera que le ocurría pues aunque sonreía sus ojos se lucían tristes, a lo que la castaña solo decía "es una larga historia", ante lo dicho Daidouji sonríe y le dice que los problemas se arreglan hablando no dejándose de hablar, esto deja sorprendida a la castaña que la mira retirarse a lo lejos, en verdad su amiga la conocía y la entendía sin necesidad de que dijera algo.

Rima:…gracias- susurra

h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-y-o-u-t-u-b-e-.-c-o-m-/-w-a-t-c-h-?-v-=-0-w-G-d-b-O-9-j-S-o-U (Tome partes de esta canción, espero que sea de su agrado) a los que no puedan verla quitándole los "-" pueden encontrarla con este título Angela Zhang ''Bu Xiang Dong De'' Subtitulos Español

En el aula

Hiyoshi se encontraba recogiendo el desastre causado por el comité de periodismo, había tenido tiempo para pensar en cómo había reaccionado, sin darse cuenta esas semanas se había dejado llevar por el estrés de las nacionales, esos días habían sacado a flote su peor lado y en un arranque de celos había explotado con Minase al verla con Kirihara Akaya en una situación bastante desagradable para él.

"¿Cuándo el mundo cambio sin saberlo?  
a veces echo de menos la forma en que solía ser  
A pesar que mis sueños estén en una lejana distancia  
solo pensar en ello me trae felicidad."

En ese momento entra Minase al salón, ambas miradas se cruzan, creándose un incómodo silencio, ninguno podían evitar recordar las palabras que se dijeron.

"Después de ganar algo que al mismo tiempo perdimos  
y el anhelo de amor pone al descubierto mi debilidad  
que me ha permitido crecer en la niebla"

/ Flash Back de ambos/

Rima: ¡eres un idiota!  
Hiyoshi: Desde ahora no me involucres en tus cosas  
Rima: bien- oprime sus puños- será como tú quieres, ¡estás feliz ahora!- se marcha con los ojos rojos.

/ Fin del flash Back de ambos/

Hiyoshi: no te preocupes- cierra sus ojos- voy de salida.

Minase odiaba estar en esa situación, su amistad con Hiyoshi significaba mucho para ella, pero todo se había complicado, echaba de menos como solía ser todo, ¿cuándo todo había cambiado?

Rima: No, sólo…vine por unas cosas  
Hiyoshi: bien

"Mi corazón comienza a sentir complicaciones  
No quiero dejarte ir, no quiero entender  
lo que nos provocó que nos dijéramos esas palabras  
que no nos causaron daño gracias a nuestras inseguridades  
Porque temíamos el no ser capaces de comprender"

El incómodo silencio seguía mientras Minase trataba de desenredar un arreglo del comité de cultura, el cual se había enredado con otros decorados, si bien el ambiente era incomodo entre el castaño y ella, el estar en el mismo salón en el que se habían dicho aquellas palabras, era más incómodo, tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados. Estaban en aquel salón donde todo había comenzado, aquel salón fue testigo de aquella discusión, de aquellas palabras hirientes que culminó con la declaración y beso de Kirihara, todo ocurrido aquel extraño día.

"No quiero dejarte ir, no quiero entender  
¿Quién dijo que renunciar a tu amor era lo mejor?  
la confianza no siempre significa amor  
pero cuidar el uno del otro significa felicidad"

Le dolía recordar pero no puede evitar pensar en las palabras de Daidouji "Los problemas se arreglan hablando no dejándose de hablar". Cuando intenta voltear y decirle algo a Hiyoshi se da con la sorpresa que este se lanza sobre ella, llevándosela al suelo con él, al parecer unas cajas mal colocadas en los estantes superiores estaban por caer sobre la castaña y en un rápido reflejo del castaño pudo llegar a ella y cubrirla con su cuerpo, como si de un escudo se tratase. Al abrir los ojos Minase observa con sorpresa que Hiyoshi está sobre ella, mirándola fijamente mientras sus brazos están a los lados de la cabeza de la castaña para sostenerlo y no caer con todo su peso sobre ella. Minase no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía de Hiyoshi quien la veía fijamente, ambos se habían quedado perdidos ante la mirada del otro.

"No quiero dejarte ir, no quiero entender  
lo que nos provocó que nos dijéramos esas palabras  
que no nos causaron daño gracias a nuestras inseguridades  
Porque temíamos el no ser capaces de comprender"

Rima: Wa…wakashi-susurra mientras el toca el contorno de su cara.  
Hiyoshi: ¿estás bien?  
Rima: si…

Podía sentir la respiración de Hiyoshi, estaba muy cerca de su rostro mirándola fijamente. El corazón le latía con fuerza, no podía evitar ruborizarse y recordar lo ocurrido con Kirihara, si bien no era un secreto que siempre le gusto Hiyoshi, pero ¿aún seguía gustándole él?, ¿qué sentía por Akaya? ¿Por qué se le venía a la mente en ese momento? antes de aquel día podía decir que eran amigos, pero las palabras de Kirihara habían cambiado todo. Sin más el castaño decide romper aquel silencio.

Hiyoshi debo disculparme contigo.  
Rima: Wakashi…

"No quiero dejarte ir, no quiero entender  
¿Quién dijo que renunciar a tu amor era lo mejor?  
la confianza no significa amor  
pero cuidar el uno del otro significa felicidad"

Hiyoshi: lo siento.

En ese momento se oye una voz que toma por sorpresa a ambos chicos que seguían en el piso en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

Atobe: Ah Hiyoshi  
Hiyoshi: Atobe-san  
Atobe: ¿se puede saber que hacen?-dice mirándolo con sorpresa  
Rima: ah…yo- se ruboriza

Hiyoshi se para rápidamente y ayuda a una ruborizada Rima a ponerse de pie, mientras le explicaban lo sucedido a Atobe que había ido a buscar a Hiyoshi para que vaya al entrenamiento Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi: eso fue todo  
Atobe: por hoy lo dejare pasar- cierra los ojos- además…  
Hiyoshi: ¿uh?  
Atobe: aún son muy jóvenes para estar en esta situación.

El aristócrata se marcha con elegancia, dejando a dos ruborizados jóvenes atrás.

Hiyoshi: ¿ya no me odias?  
Rima: Aunque nos enojemos, no podría odiarte.  
Hiyoahi: ya veo- sonríe de lado.  
Rima:…creí que tú-susurra  
Hiyoshi: Siempre me vas a importar hablemos o no. - sonríe ante la expresión de Minase- Debo ir al entrenamiento, te veré mañana en el festival, aún tenemos una charla pendiente.

La castaña asiente, el haber hablado con Hiyoshi le había quitado cierto peso de encima. Al llegar a la puerta Hiyoshi se detiene y voltea a mirarla fijamente.

Hiyoshi: Por cierto…  
Rima: ¿si?  
Hiyoshi: No perderé ante Kirihara-kun-sonríe con arrogancia- te veré donde estuvimos el año pasado. Luego de hablar, tengo algo importante que decirte en el festival.

El castaño se marcha dejando a una muy ruborizada Minase en el salón, ¿eso había sido una declaración? Bueno tratándose de Hiyoshi era un preludio.

En la noche

En la residencia Minase, Rima se encontraba en su recamará hablando por celular con Daidouji sobre lo ocurrido hace dos días. Daidouji se sorprendió al oír sobre el As, le aconseja a que analizar sus sentimientos por Kirihara-kun y Hiyoshi-kun, pues estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos por uno de ellos, además debía darle una respuesta Kirihara-kun.

Al momento de colgar Minase medita las palabras de Daidouji y trata de analizar sus sentimientos. Ese día al salir de clases se había topado con Kirihara-kun en el centro cuando fue a comprar la comida para Rinho, por suerte el As no la había visto pues estaba jugando en el arcade, por la expresión de su rostro iba perdiendo, lucia frustrado, sin duda debía tener la mente en otra parte. Al verlo no pudo evitar ruborizarse y ocultarse tras una máquina, el corazón se le acelero a mil por hora cuando pensó que As la había visto, no entendía el por qué pero quizás se deba a lo ocurrido la última vez, el recordar aquel beso con Kirihara la confundía. Si bien nunca había dudado en decir que le gustaba Hiyoshi, él siempre había estado con ella, lo apreciaba y lo admiraba mucho, desarrollo sentimientos fuertes por él, siempre sentía una hermosa calidez estando con Hiyoshi, aquel sentimiento de seguridad la hacía sentir feliz pero ¿seguía siendo amor?. Su corazón quería entender lo que le pasaba, estaba confundida. Tenía sentimientos mezclados por el As y Hiyoshi, era evidente que Kirihara no le era indiferente de lo contrario no estaría dudando de sus sentimientos por Hiyoshi, en verdad en ese tiempo había creado lazos con el As de RikkaiDai, ambos eran personas importantes para ella, cada uno había ocupado un sentimiento, cada uno una emoción, su mente le gritaba que tome una decisión.

Rima: Siento que me encuentro dividida…

La castaña suspira, y se detiene a ver su mini álbum de fotos, en esta había fotos de algunos momentos con Hiyoshi y Kirihara, se sentía dividida entre dos personas tan impares, La confusión, la indecisión, formaban su día de hoy. Sin más, no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de Daidouji "analiza lo que sientes realmente Rima-chan o podrías perder a la persona que en verdad quieres".

Rima: Sakura-chan…-susurra y medita sus palabras "abre el corazón y lo entenderás, a veces eres sentimental, recuerda, cada quien se engaña con la mentira que más le gusta".

En ese momento Minase mira ambas fotografías ¿la mentira que más nos gusta?, o nos volvemos cobardes o le hacemos caso al corazón ¿no?, había entendido las palabras de Daidouji, una vez que vaciara su mente, tendría la respuesta, aquella persona a la que en verdad no querría perder y podría dar su respuesta tanto a Hiyoshi como Kirihara.

Rima: ahora lo sé.- sonríe y toma una de las dos fotografías – lo sé, Nunca había deseado estar tan cerca de alguien con tanta intensidad

Día del festival

En la prestigiosa academia Hyotei, se estaba llevando a cabo el gran festival escolar, este era sumamente amplio, contaba con muchas atracciones y variedad de platillos, para variar Atobe Keigo no había escatimado en gastos y sabía cómo animar el festival, pues se encargaba de hacer todas las presentaciones de los que participarían en el escenario, habían varias escuelas presentes, entre ellas Seigaku y algunos del RikkaiDai que llegaron un poco más tarde, Claro que uno en los primeros del RikkaiDai en hacer su aparición fue Bunta junto a Jackal, le gustaban los festivales en especial donde habría variedad de postres, pues según le dijo Jirou, le dará alguno postres de cortesía ya que estaría atendiendo en el café victoriano de Atobe.

Fuera de Hyotei

Un nervioso Kirihara se debatía entre entrar o no al festival, había recibido esa tarde un mensaje de Minase, diciéndole que tenían que hablar, para el azabache después de lo ocurrido aquella noche era evidente de que trataría el tema. Aquel día en un acto de impulso se había dejado llevar y había confesado sus sentimientos a Minase, la había besado. ¿Acaso lo odiaría por eso?, desde ese día no se habían vuelto a ver o hablar, en verdad el AS no se arrepentía por lo que había hecho, pero se reprochaba el haberla besado bajo aquella situación, dónde se encontraba mal, lo último que quería era qué pensará que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, estaba a un pie del festival, estaba nervioso pero tenía que hablar con Minase, según Bunta ella lo cito para "darle su repuesta" pues aquel día el azabache se fue sin oírla, ¿qué le iba a decir Minase?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido?, ¿le habría correspondido?, ¿lo habría rechazado?, no lo sabía pero no era ningún cobarde, así que positiva o no, iría por aquella respuesta, ya se había alejado una vez de ella sin escucharla, no lo haría de nuevo.

En el festival

Kirihara buscaba por todo el festival a Minase, al parecer la castaña había olvidado su celular en el stand de ceremonia del té y Daidouji le había señalado la dirección en la que se fue, este sólo le agradece y se retira para buscar a la castaña, mientras más rápido la encontrará más rápido podría quitarse la maldita duda de la cabeza.

Cuando llega a aquel lugar que le dijo Daidouji observa a Hiyoshi y Rima, se encontraban hablando en una parte alejada del festival, cerca de la fogata del centro, el castaño le sostenía la cabeza mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro para besarla con profundidad.

Kirihara ve con total sorpresa la escena frente a sus ojos, él castaño la estaba besando ¡la estaba besando!, mientras sujetaba su rostro con su mano, Rima estaba sonrojada con una mano en el pecho de Hiyoshi-kun, su beso suave y tierno, transmitía muchos sentimientos, ella correspondía, seguro el besar a Hiyoshi había sido algo había deseado hace mucho, al ver esto Kirihara podía comprobar lo que en verdad sentía Minase, Wakashi significaba mucho para ella.

El azabache no puede evitar apretar sus puños, estaba frustrado. No podía creer lo que veía ¿por qué?, no era justo ¿por qué Hiyoshi-kun?, él la había roto el corazón ¿y ahora pretendía luchar por ella?. No lo permitiría, no entendía ¿por qué Minase Rima le había mandado un mensaje para que fuera al festival? ¿Acaso era para que la vea con Hiyoshi? Kirihara estaba que echaba chispas, tenía ganas de golpear a Hiyoshi-kun, de hecho iba a hacerlo pero se controló cuando vio que al separarse Minase sonreía, esa imagen fue suficiente para disuadirlo, ambos se miran con complicidad, habían llegado a la misma conclusión, lo bueno de conocerse de años, es que se podían entender sin palabra alguna. Hiyoshi solo le sonría.

El As del RikkaiDai había tenido suficiente, nunca se había sentido tan humillado, enojado y dolido…sin más se giró para retirarse del lugar, si tenía alguna esperanza que Minase lo escogiera la había perdido en ese momento, era evidente que no era correspondido. Ja a quien engañaba ¡los ángeles y los demonios no se mezclan! Ja ¡por favor! ¿Quién querría aun demonio?.

"Por alguna u otra razón nunca vamos a terminar juntos, y eso ya debería saberlo."

Kirihara: adiós…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8: Final Parte 2Epilogo

Bueno con este capítulo llegamos al final de esta historia :D , espero que les haya gustado 3 , hahahahaha Gata de las Nieves! Por tu comentario *-* este cap tiene un epilogo :D

Cap 8: A quien tú decidiste amar part2 Final

En una parte alejada del festival

Hiyoshi se encuentra hablando con Rima que veía el cielo, era de noche y las estrellas lucían hermosas. Hiyoshi habla con ella sobre lo ocurrido y se disculpa por su actuar, estaba celoso, no quería admitirlo, se había admitido así mismo que desarrollo sentimientos por ella, pero no sabía cómo manejar las cosas, todo eso era nuevo para él.

Rima: están brillando como la última vez- mira las estrellas.  
Hiyoshi: sí.  
Rima: "con esto me basta…ya no desearé más". - Wakashi…  
Hiyoshi: ¿qué cosa?

En ese momento la castaña siente la mano de Hiyoshi en su rostro, estaba frente a ella, la sostenía mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro para besarla con profundidad, era un beso suave y tierno, transmitía muchos sentimientos, lindas sensaciones pero no era amor, era tanto el cariño y aprecio que sentía por el castaño que lo había confundido con amor. Minase le correspondía, el besar a Hiyoshi había sido algo había deseado hace mucho pero con ello podía comprobar que en verdad no era amor, ya no. Wakashi significaba mucho para ella, lo quería tanto pero no lo amaba.

Rima: siempre te eh admirado-lo mira fijamente-es tanta la admiración que llegue a confundirlo con amor...ahora yo.

"Todo llega  
A veces el problema no es si llega, si no cuando llega.  
A veces las cosas llegan cuando es tarde"

Hiyoshi: lo sé- la mira- lo sentí…

Al separarse ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, lo bueno de conocerse de años, es que se podían entender sin palabra alguna.

Rima: lo siento...  
Hiyoshi: es Kirihara-kun ¿verdad?  
Rima: ¿cómo lo sabes?- lo mira con sorpresa  
Hiyoshi: por la forma en que lo miras.-cierra los ojos.

"No sabrás que es el dolor hasta que digas "te quiero" y te devuelvan un silencio."

Hiyoshi: lo sé, porque yo te miro de la misma forma.  
Rima: Wakashi…-susurra

Hiyoshi solo la mira y sonríe de lado, mientras le pone una mano en su cabeza, Minase ya no sentía el mismo nerviosismo que sentía antes, había aprendido una lección con aquel beso, a los pocos minutos llega Sakura y le dice a Rima que Kirihara estaba presente, al escuchar esto la castaña se horrorizo, ¿acaso había visto lo ocurrido con Wakashi?. Sentía que se le caía el mundo cuando lo ve alejarse con un aura oscura.

Hiyoshi: ¿no lo seguirás?- lo mira con impotencia y el suspira- No te preocuparte por mí, deberías preocuparte por él.  
Rima: Wakashi…  
Hiyoshi: ve.

watch?v=CEX_nmHo8pc (tome fragmento de esta canción ) los que no puedan verla, puedan encontrarla con el título de A quien tú decidiste amar-Sandoval.

"Ahora no me queda más dudas de que tu amor  
Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó  
Es difícil pero no imposible asimilar  
que en verdad te perdí  
Y ahora te veo partir"

Minase se sorprendió al oír a Hiyoshi, su mejor amigo no solo había terminado por declararse, también la apoyaba a pelear por sus sentimientos por Kirihara, ante esto la castaña hace una reverencia y sale corriendo en dirección al azabache dejando a Hiyoshi con la mirada oscurecida.

"Y aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti  
yo sé"

Hiyoshi: adiós…Rima.

"A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tú, que lo quiera  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí"

En ese momento Hiyoshi había confirmado que "soltar" no es decir adiós, si no "gracias", había dejado ir a la persona que quería, quizás si se hubiera dado cuenta antes, esta historia tendría otro final, pero ahora él no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer ahí.

"Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar  
Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané  
La persona que tiene el Acceso a tu corazón,  
mira qué bendición, pude haber sido yo"

Para Hiyoshi era hora de dar un paso al costado, quizás no lucho lo suficiente, el castaño era muy exigente consigo mismo así que se quedó con esa opción. Sólo podía desear que sea feliz con aquel demonio del tenis.

"Y aunque pase el tiempo y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada que haga que me olvide de ti  
yo sé".

El castaño ve correr a la castaña hasta perderse a lo lejos, nunca la había visto correr así, por segunda vez en esa noche el castaño experimentaba esa sensación de sorpresa.

Sakura: Hiyoshi-kun…  
Hiyoshi: ¿uhmm?  
Sakura: ¿crees que lo alcance?  
Hiyoshi: quizá…

"A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí"

En ese instante se escucha la voz de Atobe en el escenario, llamaba a Hiyoshi. Al parecer daría el anuncio de su capitanía de manera formal.

Hiyoshi: debo irme Daidouji-san.  
Sakura: si...

Hiyoshi se va viendo por última vez en la dirección donde se fue Minase, cierra los ojos y se dirige al escenario, aquel día había ganado y perdido algo, tendría la capitanía al finalizar las nacionales, tendría lo que tanto deseaba y por la que había luchado y esforzado esas semanas pero había perdido en el proceso a alguien que le importaba.

"Si tuviera una oportunidad  
Le cambiaría el final a todo  
Pero no podría porque  
La verdad me da gusto que estás  
Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
No eras para mí pero te querré siempre"

Sakura: Hiyoshi-kun…-susurra

Rima corría por el festival como si de una maratón se tratará, aquellos sentimientos que había guardado por Hiyoshi eran admiración, un profundo cariño pero ya no era amor, y el dolor que había sentido al lastimarlo no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en su corazón al ver a su As marcharse, el sentir que podía perderlo, por ello sin más fue corriendo desesperadamente en dirección hacia aquel demonio por el que había descubierto sentimientos románticos. Cuando logro alcanzarlo noto que este se alejaba con la cabeza gacha y un aura oscura pero no iba a dejar que Kirihara se fuera, no cuando por fin había descubierto sus sentimientos por él, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirle pero no lo perdería por miedo.

Rima: ¡Akaya!-grita a todo pulmón.

Kirihara escucho su grito y se detiene al reconocer la voz, no quería voltear seguramente su amiga le había contado lo que había visto, en verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar excusas, para él todo estaba claro, lo llamo solo para rechazarlo formalmente, y aceptar a Hiyoshi-kun, él no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Al fin de cuentas él siempre había sobrado en esa relación, así que mejor decidió hacer lo que debió haber hecho hace tiempo, dar un paso al costado.

Rima: Akaya- intenta tomarlo del brazo pero él se suelta con brusquedad  
Kirihara: Márchate…-dijo con total frialdad que le dolía  
Rima: necesitamos hablar.  
Kirihara: ¡Qué te vayas!-le grita

Él estaba dolido y ella se sentía horrible por la escena que había visto el azabache, se sentía mal que pensará otra cosa ¿acaso ese era el adiós?.

"¡NO!  
A veces no hay próxima vez  
A veces no hay segundas oportunidades  
A veces es ahora o nunca."

Rima: ¡No lo haré!- grita y lo hace girarse a mirarla-tengo que expl-la interrumpe.  
Kirihara: Ja ¿y qué quieres explicarme?-dice burlesco- que Hiyoshi-kun te corresponde y que ahora estarán juntos. –la mira con dureza- lo siento, ¡No quiero escucharlo!- había terminado de explotar frente a ella.

El As del RikkaiDai se giró para abandonar el lugar pero para su sorpresa es detenido por la castaña que lo abraza por la espalda envolviendo su tórax mientras hunde su cabeza en la fuerte espalda del azabache.

Rima: ¡Te quiero a ti!- hunde más su cabeza, mientras Kirihara se queda de piedra al escuchar esto.-…tal vez la manera de Wakashi de expresar sus sentimientos no fue la adecuada, pero solo fue eso- comienza a aflojar el agarre- lo siento…Te invite porque quería decirte que…¡Te quiero a ti!-suelta el agarre pero Kirihara seguía sumido en un silencio sepulcral.- Akaya…-susurra- dime algo.

Las cosas habían dado un giro de 360 grados en aquel festival, el azabache gira su cuerpo y en un rápido movimiento toma su cintura entre sus manos y la acerca tanto su rostro al suyo hasta transformar la distancia con en un cálido y demandante beso.

"Y me besó.  
Fue el tipo de beso  
del que nunca podría hablar en voz alta a mis amigos.  
Fue el tipo de beso  
que me hizo saber que nunca había sido tan feliz."

La castaña rodea el cuello del As del RikkaiDai con sus brazos mientras esté sostiene su cintura con firmeza, a los pocos minutos ambos se comienzan a separar pero el azabache solo apoya su frente contra la suya, sin soltar su cintura, ambos acompañados por un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

Kirihara: sé mi novia-sentencia  
Rima: si- asiente feliz y lo abraza

La entrada de Hyotei en la que se conocieron una mañana, ahora los unía nuevamente, siendo testigo de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, ambos se toman de la mano y deciden regresar al festival.

Kirihara: Si Hiyoshi-kun te besa otra vez…lo teñiré de rojo- dice serio  
Rima: te quiero Akaya.

Al verla azabache comprendió que Rima lo quería tanto como él a ella, ante esto no podía evitar sonreír como nunca antes.

Con todo lo ocurrido aquel día Minase Rima llego a una conclusión: Que a todos nos une un lazo, a lo largo de la vida creamos muchos tipos de lazos con diferentes personas, hay lazos que van más allá de la amistad, que a veces confundimos el amor con admiración, el cariño con amor. Son muchos los lazos que creamos, el problema es descifrarlos. En la adolescencia es fácil confundirnos, si algo había aprendido eran cada final era un nuevo comienzo que un principio no siempre define tú final, que en un año todo puede cambiar, que un demonio y un ángel si pueden estar juntos, pues el infierno puede ser placentero si estás con el demonio correcto y ella lo estaba."

Epilogo

Un año después

Los titulares se habían graduado y Hiyoshi tanto como Kirihara habían tomado la capitanía de sus equipos, este año tanto el nuevo Rey de Hyotei y el Demonio del RikkaiDai se habían propuesto ganar las nacionales, comenzaba una nueva generación para cada escuela.

En la salida de la escuela Hyotei

Tres chicos se encontraban conversando. Kirihara había ido a recoger a Rima a Hyotei para llevarla a un sitio, curiosamente Hiyoshi-kun había escuchado una historia interesante sobre un espíritu que aparece por aquel lugar.

Hiyoshi: La leyenda dice que sale Ita-ita por esos lugares.  
Kirihara: ¿Ita-ita? –susurra temeroso  
Rima: Wakashi…- le regaña  
Hiyoshi: eso dicen- dice con malicia  
Kirihhara: Hiyoshi-kun detente, estás asustado a Rima- dice nervioso  
Rima: tú eres el que está asustado- alega  
Kirighara: Cállate.- dice avergonzado

Kirihara toma a Rima de la mano y se van juntos de Hyotei despidiéndose de Hiyoshi, en ese momento aparece tras el castaño, una joven de largos cabellos rosados.

Sakura: Lo hiciste apropósito ¿verdad Hiyoshi-kun?  
Hiyoshi: quizá- dice con malicia

Daidouji sonríe, era divertido ver la expresión de terror de Kirihara Akaya, de pronto se distrae cuando observa a Ootori-kun en la salida, al parecer tendría una cita con su novia, pues estaba llevando su mochila mientras iban de la mano. Hiyoshi solo la mira fijamente, si bien no era bueno en esos temas, este último año pudo conocer más a Daidouji-san pues estaban en el mismo salón junto a Kabaji-kun, sin mencionar que se unió al comité de periodismo, cosa que lo extraño pues según creía seguiría en el de cultura para estar cerca de Rima y Ootori-kun que les toco estar en el mismo salón este año.

Hiyoshi: ¿sucede algo Daidouji-san?  
Sakura: ¿ah?- lo mira y comprende- todo bien Hiyoshi-kun- sonríe con alegría

Al parecer a Daidouji-san ya no le dolía ver a Ootori-kun, pues incluso los había saludado con la mano, a Hiyoshi no le costaba leer a Daidouji-san en verdad se caracterizaba por ser trasparente, en eso de parecía a Akutagawa-san.

Hiyoshi: andando- camina dejando a Daidouji  
Sakura: ¡eh!, espérame Hiyoshi-kun  
Hiyoshi: eres lenta- dice con malicia  
Sakura: que malo…-hace un puchero y luego sonríe para alcanzarlo y caminar a la par mientras ven los cerezos caer, era una vista preciosa, el cabello de Sakura había crecido mucho este año, llegándole a la cintura, Hiyoshi no puede evitar mirarla mientras se dirigían al centro por algunas cosas del comité-¿uh? ¿Sucede algo Hiyoshi-kun?.  
Hiyoshi: no- desvía la mirada- casi es el final de la estación- mira los cerezos caer  
Sakura: entonces será un nuevo comienzo.-sonríe

De esta forma ambos chicos caminan juntos hasta la estación, ambas siluetas se perdían a lo lejos mientras caían las flores de cerezos a su alrededor.

En un parque

Kirihara había tomado el camino largo para poder llegar a él, pues creyó la leyenda de Ita ita, en verdad era tan inocente, su excusa fue que no quería ver a la castaña asustada, claro que ella alegaba que él era el asustado, una vez que llegaron a aquel parque Kirihara le pide que cierre los ojos y la guía por unos arbustos, dónde hay un bello lago que rodea el lugar, era sumamente hermoso, en el lago había muchos pececitos de colores y flores hermosas, en ese momento el As quita sus manos para dejar ver a la castaña.

Rima: ¡es hermoso! –dice feliz- ¿cómo descubriste este lugar?  
Kirihara: Ja, soy el As del Rikkai ¿no?.  
Rima: Akaya…  
Kirihara: ok, Yukimura me hablo de este sitio- dice con una amplia sonrisa  
Rima: lo sabía- sonríe

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, ambos disfrutaba el bello lugar, hablan de su día, del club de tenis, de la capitanía de Akaya, daban de comer a los peces, Kirihara proponía traer a Rinho la siguiente vez, ya que ahora se llevaban mejor, al parecer llevarle comida ayudo. Al ver a la castaña sonreír Kirihara recuerda las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Marui Bunta: "Nadie en este mundo te querrá tanto como la persona que vio lo peor de ti, y aun así se quedó a tú lado." el azabache la mira fijamente y saca algo de su bolsillo sorprendiendo a la castaña.

Kirihara: quería darte esto y decirte que…-se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado- que..  
Rima: ¿Akaya?  
Kirihara: bah- suspira- que te quedes siempre mi lado o hasta que te hartes de mi—sonríe con burla.

La castaña lo mira y sonríe con dulzura en verdad el azabache era tierno cuando quería.

Rima: Juntos pase lo que pase ¿lo recuerdas?.  
Kirihara: entonces acepta este collar como mi regalo- abre la caja y saca un bonito collar dorado en forma de alas de demonio con ángel que tenía grabado el nombre de ambos al reverso.  
Rima: Akaya-sonríe con ternura

El azabache se acerca para ponerle el collar mientras ella se recoge el cabello. Aquel día ambos cumplían un año de relación.

Kirihara: ahora tú.

La castaña toma el otro collar y se lo pone al azabache en el cuello, seguido por un tierno abrazo.

Kirihara: listo, ahora todos sabrán que somos pareja  
Rima: eso fue tierno- le da un tierno beso que sonroja a Kirihara  
Kirihara:…Rima-la mira fijamente  
Rima: ¿si?  
Kirihara:…te amo- dice ligeramente avergonzado, ella solo mira con total sorpresa, era la primer vez que el As le decía que la ama.  
Rima: también te amo…Akaya.

Ambos jóvenes sonríen con ternura y se besan en aquel hermoso lago, según le había dicho Yukimura al azabache, había una leyenda y era que si le decías a alguien tus verdaderos sentimientos en ese lago y esta te correspondía, estarían juntos por siempre.

"Qué loco, como la vida nos une en el camino con personas  
que nunca creímos y  
nos separa de otras que pensamos  
que terminarían estando junto a nosotros."

END


End file.
